


Special Delivery

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki, Trixgrl



Series: It Came From Porn [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, Crossdressing, Eating Disorders, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gender Fluid Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Outdoor Sex, Reconciliation, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Triggers, entraptment, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank arrived 15 min. early as always. He was, after all, the fastest bike messenger the "Special Delivery Bike Service" had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Like To Ride My Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So once again, I get the strangest inspiration from places. @~@
> 
> I was watching porn...that sounds bad doesn't it? AnyWay, I was watching porn and I realized that the cheesy plots that they use could have some merit if they were flushed out more. This is gave me an idea! I shared it with a new friend, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and she liked the idea and voila a new series is born! ^0^
> 
> In this one, Frank is a bike messenger and Gerard is his boyfriend, who is a struggling artist. Yeah yeah yeah, I know i don't do cliche, just bare with me. Changes are happening in both their lives that they are keeping secret from each other and it is pulling them apart. Will thier relationship be able to hold up under the weight of the lies or are they destined to crash and burn? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy this new fic betaed as always, by the amazing _***Trixgrl***_ my betafishy forever! ^-^
> 
> Chapter title taken from Queen.

Frank was dreaming and it was a good dream. The kind that you just don't want to wake up from, but something was pulling him back to reality and it smelled really good. Frank opened his eyes and yawned as he sniffed the air. it smelled like pancakes and sausage.

"Gee."

Frank sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock. He had an hour. He scratched his head and his fingers got stuck in several snarls.

"Better take a quick shower."

Frank knew he was talking to himself, but fuck it, no one else was there to judge and Gerard talked to himself all the time. he made some excuse that it was an artist thing to do. Frank called him crazy and that was how he ended up with paint in his hair in the first place. Frank groaned as he got out of the bed and made his way to the shower. He knew the best way for him to wake up was a cold blast of water. he yelped as the blast hit him, but by the end he felt invigorated and the blue, purple, whatever color paint was out of his hair now. Frank hopped out and brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. He then slid on a fresh pair of boxers, jeans, undershirt, t-shirt, and his uniform shirt. He grabbed his socks and he headed out to the kitchen.

"Man, Gee, that smells amazing!"

Gerard jumped as Frank spoke from the doorway. He'd been so concentrated on not burning the pancakes that he hadn't heard his boyfriend even get up.

"Morning sugar,"

He hummed, offering Frank a soft, tired smile.

"I made your favorites, you hungry?"

”For you baby, always…oh you mean breakfast, sure!”

Frank chuckled as Gerard blushed pink and batted at his arm playfully.

"Sit down you sex fiend."

Gerard joked, steering Frank toward the breakfast bar.

"Food's nearly ready.”

He turned back to the pan, just in time to stop the pancakes from burning, then plated up Frankie's breakfast, and set in down in front of him, before sitting down on the other stool, with a large cup of strong black coffee warming his hands.

”Baby, not eating again?”

Gerard took a big sip of coffee, nearly burning his tongue, cause it was still too hot.

"I'm not hungry."

Truth was, he'd been avoiding eating breakfast for a while now, but Frank never really noticed, or rarely asked about it.

"Gee, you really need to eat more. You are way too skinny and don’t give me that starving artist bullshit please."

Frank looked at the clock and realized he had to get out of there. He still had half his food left. Gerard always made too much for him.

"Promise me you will finish my plate?"

Frank got up and poured the rest of his coffee in the travel cup. He slipped his converse on and slung his messenger bag across his chest. He walked back over to his boyfriend and carefully turned him so they were facing.

"Please Gee?"

Gerard rolled his eyes dramatically, but reached over and picked up a sausage with his fingers, swallowed back the urge to gag, and took a small bite from one end. It wasn't meat, so at least it was in his favor, but it was still too much and he thought he was gonna be sick. Still he managed to swallow the bite, and flash Frank a bright smile.

"There, see? I eat!"

He put the rest of the revolting veggie sausage back on the plate and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll see you lunch time? I'll bring you bagels, ok?"

Gerard sat back at the counter, Frank's plate in front of him. Was he going to have to eat more to prove he was ok?

"All right babe, well I'm off then."

Frank blew Gerard a kiss and then was out the door. He hopped on his bike and headed for work.

*

*

*

Frank arrived 15 min. early as always. He was, after all, the fastest bike messenger the "Special Delivery Bike Service" had. Frank hopped off his bike and parked it. He strolled over to the wall where Ray and Patrick were lounging. 

"Sup guys?"

Frank high fived both of them.

"Hey Frank. How's the misses?"

Ray shot milk from his nose as he tried not to laugh at that. Sure, Frank’s boyfriend was a bit on the feminine side, but it was six months since he'd turned up in a skirt, and it was just the one time. Being ogled by Pete the whole time till his brother smacked his boyfriend upside the head. Still, Gerard had not done it since and Ray thought that was a shame. Gerard had nice legs! Even HE, a straight guy, could see that.

"Not bad, not bad at all. He'll be around later for lunch as always."

Frank looked at Ray trying to hold his shit together. The young man was a good source for laughs.

"Hey anyone seen Brendon yet?"

Just as Frank asked, Brendon drove up. He parked and he and Ryan got out of the car. Ryan walked behind the car and unhitched his bike. They walked together to the bike parking area.

"Hey guys. I'll have your runs in a minute."

Brendon gave Ryan a quick kiss and then headed into the office. Frank looked at Ryan and then leaned into to whisper to Ray.

"Five bucks says that Brendon is going to call Ryan into the office for some bullshit reason."

"I take offence at that."

Ryan glared at Frank turning away and pretending to huff.

"Joke dude, I swear!”

Ray laughed, finishing his milk and dropping the empty bottle into the old barrel they had turned into a make shift garbage next to the outdoor break table.

"You know he's right though?!" 

”Patrick! I thought you were better then that!”

.

Ryan looked in shock, but Patrick just shrugged.

”Even I wouldn’t take that bet.”

They were all laughing now, even Ryan, until the office door opened and Brendon stuck his head out. They looked at each other for a moment, then they all cracked up, leaving a confused looking Brendon wondering what the Hell just happened?

"Hey uh, Ry, before I hand out the runs for today, I need to talk to you about...bike maintenance."

Ryan rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Patrick while giving the finger to Frank. He climbed the stairs and went with Brendon. Once he was gone the guys started cracking up.

"Bike maintenance? That is the lamest one so far! Why doesn't he just say he wants to fuck him?”

Patrick shuddered.

"Bad mental image Frank. We're not ALL gay around here you know."

Ray was now choking on his doughnut.

"Stop, stop! I can't take any more!"

He always ended up choking on his breakfast around these guys.

”Well maybe if you ate something healthier, you wouldn’t be coughing from inhaling powdered sugar right now!”

*

*

*

Brendon was waiting nervously for the security guy to leave with the deposit. Ryan was waiting paitently, but he could see the boy getting ancy. He couldn’t blame him either.

”Alright Mr. Urie, that’s it. See you next week?”

”Yeah, sure, thanks Mac.”

Mac left and Ryan walked up to him.

"Bike maintenance? Really Bren? That's the best you could come up with?"

Ryan teased Brendon with his fingers as they made their way down to the waist of his pants and he started to fiddle with the buckle. Brendon gripped his boyfriend by the hips and pulled him in close. He breathed in his scent, but then cleared his head, This was important.

"Fuck Ry, no seriously, this is big! I'm getting promoted! No more dispatch! I'm moving into the office downtown annnnnd, I am going to need a secretary."

"What.. You mean?"

Ryan choked on his words.

"Please say you mean me?! You're not going and getting someone else, right? I can quit biking for good?"

Brendon was staring at him like he'd gone mad, and for a moment, he started to panic.. Then Brendon grinned.

"Of course I mean you doll. And I am recommending Iero for my position. I owe him...besides we met because of him."

Brendon hands Ryan the runs for the day.

"Don't say anything either. I don’t have the authority to let anyone know, even you so keep your mouth shut okay?"

Ryan did a lip-zipping motion with his left hand, then mimed slipping the key into the front of his bicycle shorts, wiggling his eyebrows at Brendon as he did so. Brendon rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly, as Ryan waved "bye", and sauntered back outside.

"That was quick!"

Ray cat called as the smaller male emerged from the office door, shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"That wasn't really about bicycle maintenance, was it?"

Patrick asked, dubiously. Ryan laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?!"

"No, I don’t think he would, but I know Ray would love to and...mmmpphhh"

Ray clasped a hand over Frank's mouth to shut him up. Frank retaliated by licking his hand. Ray made a disgusting sound and wiped his hand on his jeans. Frank spit on the ground.

"Dude what the fuck do you have on your hand? You know what, I don’t even want to know. You were probably jerking it in the bathroom about that blond you delivery to each week."

Ray squawked protest and Patrick and Ryan cracked up. Ryan handed out the runs to each young man. Frank looked at his and smiled.

"Later haters."

He then went to collect his deliveries to start his day.

*

*

*

It was almost noon when Frank came coasting into the parking lot. He finished his deliveries early and had a moment to get his paper work settled before Gerard arrived for lunch. As he was heading to the office he saw a strange car in the lot. He walked into the dispatch office and greeted Brendon.

"Hey Bren."

"Finished already? Man Iero, you are just grease lightning aren't you."

Frank laughed and then jumped on the counter and started reciting lines from the song Grease Lighting.

"Go grease lighting, you're burning up the quarter mile."

Brendon hopped beside him and joined in.

" Grease lightning, go grease lightning." 

"Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trials"

" Grease lightning, go grease lightning." 

They started doing the moves after that too.

"You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning."

”Go go go , go go go go go go go.”

At that moment Gerard arrived with lunch to this spectacle.

_***Time Stamp: Ten Minutes Ago***_

Gerard had spent the morning painting a mural in their neighbor's hallway. He really preferred working on canvas, and on a much smaller scale, but they needed the money, and the Petersons were loaded, so he'd accepted the commission, and had been working on it for the past three days. He hated that job! But mostly he hated that he ended up spending most of the time trying to avoid Jon Peterson, and his wandering hands!! He needed a distraction, and what he saw as he walked through the door of Frank's bosses office, could DEFINITELY be classed as that! Frank and Brendon were dancing around the office, singing "Grease Lightning" at the top of their lungs, and they hadn't noticed Gerard slip into the room. He stood, just inside the doorway, and REALLY wished he'd remembered to charge his cell this morning, cause a vid of it would've made perfect blackmail material, if the need ever arose. Eyes wide, and a giggle on his lips, Gerard watched as the two gyrating men really went for it. He would join in, but he was having MUCH more fun watching them. As Frank spun on his heel, his eyes locked with Gerard's, and a grin spread across his face. He beckoned Gerard toward him, but the artist shook his head and smiled sweetly. As the show came to its end, Gerard clapped the slightly panting pair.

"Bravo, bravo"

He cheered, crossing the room and planting a kiss on Frank's sweaty forehead.

"Well if it isn't my Sandy. Later Kenikie, me and Sandy here have a date with destiny."

Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard and led him to the break table in the parking lot. As they settled down, Frank looked up and saw two men and their big boss, the owner, walking back to the strange car. The youngest one turned his head and made eye contact with him as Gerard was asking him a question.

"Frank? Are you listening to me?" 

”Huh, what? Sorry Gee, I got a little distracted.”

Gerard rolled his eyes, but smiled back.

"I was SAYING…I really want to quit that job for the Petersons. Do you think we can make rent without it?"

He hoped so, cause Jon really stepped over the line today, but he didn't want to tell Frank that, cause he knew how protective the younger man could be.

"Awww, but I thought you were having fun painting the mural."

Frank could see the frown on his boyfriend's face and he took a deep breath.

"Look Gee, I would say yes, but we already got paid."

The look on Gerard's face showed that this was news to him.

"They trusted us so they paid in advance, plus they said they would recommend you to their friends and that would mean less paintings you would have to sell in the park. I hate you being out there where any jack ass could hit on you."

Frank remembered the last time his delivery was nearby and he decided to surprise Gerard and found some sleaze bag cornering him against a tree. Fortunately before he could get there a police man saw the scene and took care of it. Still he was worried. Gerard was a vulnerable person. The fact that he was slightly gender fluid made him even more of a target.

"Is there something that you are not telling me cause if it is serious than I will handle it and we will find a way to pay the money back."

Gerard sighed and looked down at his hands.

"No. It's ok"

He murmured, heart sinking slightly.

"Nothing I can't handle"

He looked back up and smiled, then took a tiny, delicate bite of his bagel, again trying to prove that he was eating and was ok. Gerard could feel the bread sitting heavy in his gut already, and he didn't think he could manage much more, but Frank was smiling, and apparently took his actions as a good sign.

"Can we stay in tonight? Curl up together and watch a movie or something?"

He deployed his best puppy eyes.

"I don't feel like going out.. Pleeease?"

He rubbed his face against Frank's shoulder and looked up through his long, dark lashes. Frank was about to answer him when he had that being watched feeling. He looked again and saw that the younger man was looking at him again. His boss and the older man were still talking, but the other guy was smoking a cigarette waiting for them. He did not pretend that he was not looking either. Frank made a low growl in his throat. He was sure the guy was looking at Gerard... _his_ Gerard. To prove his ownership, he pulled Gerard into his lap. Gerard squeaked, but then settled in. Frank laid light peppered kisses along his neck.

"Whatever you want baby. This night is about us and only us."

Gerard smiled happily and leaned into Frank's tender kisses, his fingers drawing random patterns on Frank's chest, as a quiet whine escaped his soft pink lips. He giggled as Frank huffed slightly against his neck. He could feel Frank's semi, pressing on his thigh, so he wiggled slightly, teasing his man. Frank groaned, and Gerard jumped back off his lap, innocent smile painted on his face.

"Well, I better be going sugar, don't want to keep the boss waiting."

He giggled at the devastated look on Frank's face, then leaned in and softly connected their lips.

"I'll see you later"

He smiled, twirling Frank's hair through his pale fingers.

"We can continue this tonight, ok?"

There was no way that Gerard was getting away with that little act. Frank grabbed Gerard and tossed him over his shoulder. He was surprisingly light for a man of his stature. He carried him to the side of the building facing a wall and away from prying eyes. Frank pinned Gerard to the wall and pushed a thigh between his legs.

"You little cock tease you. You think you can just do that and I am going to let you go? Fuck the Petersons right now. They can wait. Tell them you hit traffic. Tell them you hit a long hard pole and it made you tremble."

Frank breathed his words into Gerard's neck as his hand ran around a cupped one ass cheek in his paint splattered jeans. Only his baby could make a mess look like a designer fashion. He eased the hand under and lifted his leg up to hook around his hip. Gerard clung to Frank's shoulders as the younger man ground his hip against his rapidly hardening cock.

"Wish I'd worn a skirt now."

He laughed lightly, the sound turning to a choked moan, as Frank started sucking on his collarbone.

"Oh God, Frankie.. Need you."

He could feel the friction of their hard-ons rubbing together through the thin fabric of his pants, but it wasn't enough.

"Frankie, please."

He knew it was risky. Fuck of course it was. Brendon fucked Ryan in his office all the time, but this was out in the open...well partly and his boss and two strangers were just around the corner, but right now Gerard was driving him crazy and well he could always tell the judge he was thinking with the wrong head.

"I sure hope you didn’t shower away the lube from last night."

Frank opened Gerard's pants and pulled one leg out. He felt bad that Gerard would be the most exposed, but he chose the leg on the other side that was hidden by three walls. He hoisted Gerard in the air and pinned him against the wall knowing that his ass was on the cold concreate. He then opened his own pants and brushed it against Gerard's letting their pre-cum mix. He then lifted Gerard higher and finding the opening, lined up, and pushed in. Gerard bit down hard on his lip, trying, and failing to keep his moan inside.

"Oh oh, Frankie"

He whined as Frank started up a fast pace straight away. He held on tight and attached his lips to the side of Frank's neck, right on his scorpion tattoo, drawing a throaty growl from his lover. After about a minute, Frank's cock hit his prostate, and Gerard cried out, burying his face in the crook of Frank's neck to muffle the sound.

"Oh God! Oh GOD!"

As much as he loved being inside of Gerard, he knew they were short on time. He would have to make this fast. he kept aiming for Gerard's prostate because the fastest way for him to cum was for Gerard to and feel that pressure.

"Come on baby, that's it. Cum for me, cum for your Frankie Angel."

Gerard's head spun as Frank continued to assault his prostate. He wasn't going to last much longer, he could already feel his climax approaching fast.

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie"

He chanted into Frank's ear, finding it increasingly difficult to stay quiet now.

"Oh God, I'm gonna.. Ah, ah.. AHHHH"

Gerard came hard between their bodies, without even being touched. Thick strings of cum landing on both their shirts.. Well that would get Frank's co-workers talking!

That's what he needed. Gerard always set him off like a rocket. He bit his boyfriend's shoulder to muffle his own scream as he filled the older boy up to the point that it was starting to leak out again.

"Fuck fuck, fucking hell Gee!"

Frank panted into his shoulder trying to catch his breath. He knew he was most likely late from his lunch break, but he did finish early so he earned the extra minutes. Frank supported Gerard as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his bandanna. He used it to clean them both up as best he could. Thankfully he took his uniform button down off before he had lunch or he would be fucked. Still being a gentle man, he stripped off his second undershirt and gave it to Gerard to wear. It wasn't that cold today. Gerard accepted it and stripped off his own. Amazingly, Frank had still not lost his ability to hold his boyfriend up. He was even able to reach down and help slip his jeans back up his leg before finally letting him down to the ground and buttoning himself back up.

"Man Gee, I have to get you to eat more. You weigh almost nothing now."

At that moment Frank heard laughter and knew the other guys were back. They straightened themselves back up and made their way back to the table. 

"Iero, there you are!"

Brendon waved and Frank saw the guys had helped themselves to the rest of the bagels Gerard brought. Gerard never minded, he always brought extra, but Frank was hoping to get Gerard to eat just a little more.

"Did you guys have a nice lunch?"

Frank looked at Gerard and Gerard just blushed. Frank laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yeah you could say that. It was very filling."

Gerard groaned and buried his face in Frank's shirt. 

"I should get going."

He whispered, shyly… convinced that the boys had heard them just now, and wanting desperately to leave. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Frank's mouth, feeling Frank's fingers dig into his side a little. He turned toward the others as they sat gossiping at the table.

"Nice to see you guys."

"You off already?"

Ray’s grin slipped slightly at hearing this news.

"Yeah. I gotta go back to work"

"Aww, we barely saw you today."

He said it seriously, but Gerard still thought that they knew something more than they were leading on.

"I know. But I'll be back next week on Monday. I'll see you then."

Patrick and Ray waved goodbye as Frank walked Gerard over to his car, passing Ryan as he wheeled back into the yard, late as usual. Gerard smiled at him, but they rarely spoke. Reaching the car, Gerard turned into Frank's arms, snuggling against his firm chest.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to work."

Thoughts of Jon Peterson making him cringe internally, he sighed as Frank carded his hand through Gerard's soft black hair.

”Cheer up baby. It’s the weekend and we don’t have any other plans other than dinner on Sunday with your family so we can bum around the apartment in our pjs…or nothing at all if you prefer.”

Frank wiggled his eyebrows at Gerard an made him laugh. He leaned up to press his lips to Frank's, enjoying these last few moments before he had to face lunch-hour traffic, and that asshole's overly familiar hands.

"I'll see you tonight. Don't be late; I have something to show you"

"I promise I will be home early."

Frank kissed Gerard once more and then watched as he drove off. He went back over to the guys, but not before catching the view of the same young man from earlier. He was looking at him and smirking. He was drinking something and he saluted Frank with it. Frank had no idea what that meant, so he shook it off.

"Okay so lunch is over, time for your afternoon runs."

Brendon handed out the rosters and once more the guys all got on their bikes and rode off.


	2. Just One Bite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember when we had our first date and I brought you these?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So i kind of screwed up royally and put up the wrong chapter! @~@
> 
> I am sorry for those that already read this update, but I will put a reminder in the next chapter to back track and read this one again, which means that this fic is getting updated three times tomorrow! @~@
> 
> AnyWay, Frank brings home pizza for Gerard after a rough second half of the day at work. This of course does not sit well with Gerard who attempts to distract his boyfriend with something more enticing...like himself. But as the title suggests it does not go completely as planned and Frank is soon asking him to take just one bite.  
> Please enjoy!

Gerard didn't go back to the Peterson's that afternoon. What had happened that morning, had shaken him up a bit, and he decided on a little retail therapy, followed by a bath, then he'd get himself ready for when Frank came home. That sounded SO much better than dodging slimy Jon's advances while he tried to paint their damn mural. After a couple of hours going around his favourite shops, Gerard headed home with two small, plain black bags clutched tight in his pale hands. As he got in, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket, he took the bags into the bedroom and tipped the contents onto the bed. One bag held this tiny, black, almost see-through babydoll nightdress and matching g-string panties. The babydoll has a small, bright pink bow in the middle of the cleavage, and the panties had them on both hips to match. Gerard smiled wickedly.. If he wore these tonight, and let Frank use the contents of the other bag on him, then he might get Frankie to forget about dinner altogether. Giggling at his plans, Gerard placed the lingerie carefully on the bed, then moved toward the bathroom to run himself a nice, hot bubblebath.

*

*

*

"Today just sucked so hard. I am so happy it's the weekend."

By the end of the day all the boys were dragging. For some reason after lunch things just went downhill and all the boys suffered bed luck on their last runs. Frank waved good bye to Ray, Patrick, and Ryan as he peddled home. On the ride he thought about dinner and how it was his turn to cook. He so didn’t want to now...

"Pizza!"

Frank peddled quickly to the place that had Gerard's favorite kind of pizza. Who knew salad pizza was actually good? Frank waved hi to the delivery guy. 

"Hey man, it's not Wednesday you know."

"Yeah, had a rough day at work figured pizza would cheer me up...plus it's my turn to cook."

"Oh man, your boy is going to kill you."

"Nah, I got it covered."

The guy laughed and then shouted to the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie! Give this guy the Wednesday special."

"You got it Dave!"

Frank turned and smiled.

"Thanks man!"

"No problem, just don’t forget the cheese this time."

"Yeah, then Gee will really kill me."

They joked a little more and then Dave left for his own deliveries. Frank sat back nursing a cream soda and waited for his order.

Gerard swirled his hand through the water, mixing in the bubble bath and essential oils as the large tub slowly filled up. The room was warm, and he'd already stripped off his clothes, putting them in the hamper, and reminding himself to do the laundry tomorrow. Despite Frank helping him to "relax" at lunchtime, Gerard could still feel a knot of tense muscle in between his shoulders, and he hoped the soothing, warm water would help.. You know, in the absence of a better solution. Turning off the taps, Gerard climbed carefully into the bath, and sank down into the ALMOST too hot water. 

"Ahhhh."

He sighed out, wiggling his toes up in the bubbles.

"Heaven" 

Closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet, drifting off into wonderful dreams of all the things he wanted Frank to do to him tonight, Gerard didn't hear the knock on their front door, or Jon's voice as he called Gerard's name. Thankfully, the chilled out artist remained oblivious, and eventually, Jon returned to his own home. When Gerard felt that the water was starting to get cold, he stepped back out and over to the shower, where he quickly washed his longish black hair, then wrapped one towel around his waist, and another, smaller one, around his head, before leaving the steamy room, and returning to their bedroom. Having thoroughly dried his body, and roughly toweled his hair, Gerard went to his dresser and picked up a large pot of mango-scented body butter, opening the lid and just enjoying the delicate aroma for a moment, then scooped some out, and began to smooth it on, all over his slender body. It made his skin soft, and the scent was his favourite.. Frank's too. After this, Gerard slipped into the sheer black panties and the pretty little babydoll, before heading to the kitchen to find those candles he'd bought last week. "Now, where did I put them?" He mumbled, bending over to search the bottom cabinet.

*

*

*

"Thanks a lot Charlie!"

Frank grabbed the fresh hot pizza and tethered it to the back of his bike. Sometimes it paid to be a messenger boy. The smell was driving him crazy as he made his way down the street to their home. They were so lucky to get this little house. it was perfect for Gerard to do his art in and a great location. Frank locked the bike to the side of house and then headed up the walkway with the pizza wafting in the breeze.

"Excuse me Frank."

Frank looked over and saw Mr., Peterson, their next door neighbor and his son Jon.

"Hey Me. Peterson, Jon."

"Is Gerard ill?"

Frank could not understand why they were asking.

"He never came back to paint after his lunch break with you."

Frank thought about that and the conversation he had with Gerard. Maybe there was something more there than he said.

"He did say he felt a little sick when he was doing the mural this morning."

"Really, Jon, you were with Gerard today, did he look ill to you?"

Jon fidgeted and Frank watched him very carefully. The boy knew something, he was acting guilty.

"Not that I know of Pop."

"Hmmm, well tell Gerard if he does not feel well by Monday, to take the day off."

"Yes Mr. Peterson, I will."

They said goodbyes and Frank fished his keys out. He needed to talk to Gerard about this.

Gerard had put on some soft, romantic music, and was just lighting the last of the candles, when he heard voices coming from outside. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but when he peeped out through a small gap in the blinds, he saw that it was Frank, holding a large pizza box. How was he gonna get out of eating now? Mr. Peterson, and that asshole, Jon. Mr. Peterson was a nice guy, always interested in how Gerard was getting on with the mural, he'd come to check it out every day when he returned from work. His wife too, again, very nice. When she was home, in between shopping trips and brunch with her friends, she'd offer Gerard tea and biscuits, which, of course, he politely declined. But she was always friendly, and never disturbed him when he was in the middle of the tricky bits. JON, on the other hand, was a dick! From the first time Gerard set foot in their cream coloured home, he could feel the boy's eyes on him. Jon was 20 years old, and in the middle of a gap-year from college. So he was almost always at the house. Angela and Malcolm, as Mr. and Mrs. Peterson insisted Gerard called them, though he struggled to address them so informally, what with them being his bosses, and all, well THEY thought their darling son could do no wrong. They either didn't see, or chose to ignore, as the boy, a linebacker for his college team, harassed Gerard, going so far as to crowd the smaller male into a corner of the hallway this morning, and run his fingers up Gerard's side, as he cowered and begged Jon to stop. LUCKILY Angela had returned home then, and Jon backed off. Gerard didn't like to think what would've happened if she hadn't shown up. And NOW he was outside talking to Frank.. What the Hell did he want? Gerard saw Malcolm and Jon turn to head home, and Frank turn toward their door, keys in hand. Quickly, Gerard went back to his candles, leaning over the dining table, with his back to the door, and pretended he didn't hear Frank come in.

Frank stuck the key in the door, his head filled with the questions and answers he wanted from Gerard.

"Hey Gee, I'm home."

Frank stopped and took off his shoes and padded down the hallway. 

"Hey, I ran into Mr. Peterson and he said...that...you...did...n't..."

The words fell out of Frank's mouth and brain as he walked into the dining room and saw Gerard bent over the table in the middle of lighting candles.

"Wow..."

Gerard took a slow, deep breath, and straightened up. Putting a soft, almost innocent smile on his face, he turned around, with the long match, held delicately in his fingertips. He brought the flame up toward his soft, pink glossed lips, and blew it out.

"Hi Frankie, I didn't hear you come in"

He stepped away from the table, and slinked across the room toward his rather stunned looking boyfriend. 

"How was work?"

"It was...uh...good?"

Frank wanted to smack himself in the face right now.

"I brought...uh...pizza."

He sounded like a fucking idiot.

"You look...nice."

Gerard glanced down at himself, like he couldn't remember what he had on.

"Oh, this? I got paint on my clothes, so I had to change…you like?"

He looked up through his long lashes, all shy smile and innocence.

"Yeah...you look...nice."

What the fuck was wrong with him? Where was the smooth talking man from this afternoon that had this boy shaking? He was a gibbering idiot right now. Gerard dropped the match into an ashtray on the coffee table. He smiled sweetly as he brushed past Frank, sliding his hand over the other man's taught chest on the way to the bedroom.

"Aww… you are sweet."

He cooed, slipping through the door, and out of sight, leaving Frank to stand there, shellshocked.

"Uh...Gee...I have food."

Frank still had not moved. He still had the pizza in his hand. he still had his jacket on and his messenger bag slung across his chest. Amazingly he still had his brain in his head too.

"But Frankie..."

Gee's voice drifted through from the bedroom. 

"I'm just a little tied up right now" 

"Tied...up..."

Frank rolled the words around in his head. Suddenly he shook out of it. He put the pizza down on the table and took off his coat and messenger bag as he made his way down the hall into the bedroom. He saw that the door was slightly closed, but there was a shimmer of candlelight coming from inside.

"Gee I..."

Frank stopped and stared. There was Gerard, his boyfriend, tethered to the bed with red leather handcuffs. He had a matching red mask over his eyes and next to his hip was a red leather paddle. Frank walked in slowly as if it was a dream and he would disturb himself and wake up. He walked up to the bed and touched Gerard's bare ankle slowly running his hand up to his thigh.

"Gee..."

Gerard bit his bottom lip, a shiver running through his body as his breath hitched. "Frankie.." He whispered out into the air, suddenly a little nervous, though he had no idea why. Maybe it had something to do with this morning?

"Frankie I..."

"Shhhhh. I know."

Frank realized that this was Gerard's way of making up for not going back to the mural today. He felt guilty and needed to know that it was okay. 

"I got you Gee, i got you."

Frank undid one cuff.

"Up on your knees Gee."

Swallowing deeply, Gerard wriggled himself over onto his belly, then up onto his knees, before taking hold of the black metal headboard with both hands. He couldn't see what Frank was doing, but he could guess.

Frank recuffed Gerard and then picked up the paddle. It felt kind of hard and he was worried it would hurt too much. he wanted to play with this fantasy of his, but not hurt him. Frank walked to the bathroom and found a small towel. He quickly used some left over string from one of Gerard's projects to tie it on. This way it would sting less. He walked back over while removing his own shirt.

"You have been a very naughty girl haven't you Gee. You never went back to work when you got home. You knew that was bad, but you didn’t care did you?"

When Gerard did not answer, Frank brought the paddle down onto the meatest portion of his ass.

"Answer me when I question you!"

"Ahh.." 

Gerard gasped 

"Y- Yes sir... very naughty sir" 

The paddle felt softer than he thought it would, but it still left a slight sting.

"Why didn’t you go back Gee?"

When he didn't answer again, Frank hit him three more times. He ran his hand over the slowly blushing skin. It felt warm against his palm. Gerard whimpered quietly.. He couldn't tell Frank the truth.. Couldn't tell him what Jon did.. What the younger man was really like. If he told Frank that Jon had tried to touch him, Frank would go over there.. And if Frank went over there.. Well, last time Frank defended Gerard's honor, he nearly ended up killing the guy. Gerard couldn’t tell him the truth.

"S-Sir... I was s-sick, s-ir." 

His voice cracking as tears fell behind his blindfold. He hated lying to Frank.

"Sick huh? You didn't seem so sick when I was pounding you into the brick wall before that!"

This time Frank hit Gerard with his hand. He rubbed his hand against the skin and kneaded it before he hit him again.

Fuck!.. That one hurt a bit.

"Sir.. I.. Sir.."

He sniffled slightly, shaking his head and trying to hold it together. He didn't know what to say. He should've just eaten the damn pizza.

”Gerard…”

Gerard voice changed pitch and it made Frank stop. He listened quietly and heard it. Gerard was crying.

"Gee!"

Frank dropped the paddle and unhooked the cuffs. He tore the blindfold off and saw the tears streaking down his delicate face and with it lines of the makeup he put on.

"Baby, shhh, no, it's okay."

Frank gathered Gerard up in his arms and rocked him slowly as he caressed his hair.

"We won’t do that again. No more."

"Why did you do this? You could have just told me what happened, I would have understood. I love you baby."

Gerard sobbed into Frank's shoulder

. "I'm sorry Frankie… I-I just thought…" 

He took a deep breath in and held it for a moment, before slowly releasing it back out. 

"I knew it was something you'd…fantasized about.. I thought I could h-handle it."

Gerard buried himself against Frank's chest. 

"I'm sorry."

"No baby, you are my fantasy. I only want to do things that you want to also."

Frank lifted Gerard's face up and kissed his eyes. He then kissed all the tears away and then moved to his trembling lips. he kissed him lightly as he held him close.

"Let's get you dressed in something comfortable and we will eat pizza and watch a romantic comedy where people are more stupid than we thought possible. It's your favorite too. Salad pizza."

Right on fucking cue, Gerard's stomach grumbled. A small giggle escaped his lips. Maybe he could eat, a little bit. Looking up into Frank's gentle eyes, he thanked whatever deity was watching over them that this man loved him enough to care when he cried. Max never had.

"Ok Frankie, that sounds good"

Frank kissed Gerard's head and then sat him on the bed. He went to the drawers and pulled out a pair of his comfy sweat pants and one of his own t-shirts. He brought them over to Gerard.

"Let's get you changed baby."

Frank carefully pulled the baby doll over Gerard's head and then put the t-shirt on him. He then slid the simple panties off and replaced them with the sweat pants. He stripped out of his own clothes and put on his own sweats, but skipped the shirt. Frank led a barefoot Gerard through the carpeted house to the living room. He set him up on the sofa and then went to grab plates, paper towels, and the pizza. He brought them into the living room. He then went back and blew out all the candles, like he did in the bedroom and grabbed a couple bottles of water.

"Okay baby, what do you want to watch?"

"Umm..."

Gerard mused, as he curled his feet up underneath himself.

"Can we watch Pretty In Pink pleeease?" 

"You and those John Hughes movies."

Frank chuckled, but picked up the DVD case and popped it in. He then plated two pieces of pizza and handed one to Gerard as he sat next to him and picked up the remote. Gerard looked at the cheese and bread and all those fucking toppings, and felt his guts clench. He could do this, right? He used to eat like everyone else…couldn't he do it again? Just for tonight? Picking up his slice of pizza, Gerard lifted it to his mouth, slowly. He could feel Frank watching him, but kept his eyes on the opening scene of the movie, as it played on the TV set in the corner. Opening his mouth, Gerard took the first, delicate bite.

”Oh God so good!”

He'd forgotten how good that tasted, and was actually quite hungry, and before he knew it, he'd nearly polished off the entire slice, and Frank was sat giggling next to him.

"I knew you didn't eat enough for lunch. No wonder you got sick this afternoon."

Frank finished his slice and then got up and went into his messenger bag and pulled out a small paper bag.

"Look Gee, the guy who always delivers for us was there and he gave up these free!"

Frank pulled out a container with four fresh cannolis that was chocolate dipped and had chocolate chips in the cream along with a dusting of powdered sugar on top.

"Remember when we had our first date and I brought you these?"

Gerard stared at the decadent deserts. Dear God…how was he gonna get out of THIS?

"Frankie they…they look lovely, but I'm full. Don't think I could eat another bite. I'm sorry. Why don't you eat them, or put them in the fridge for later?"

He looked up through heavy lashes, trying to not show the discomfort his stomach was in right now.

"Awww, just one bite, for me?"

Frank held the confection up and pouted his lips. Gerard wanted to cry. He didn't want Frank to be worried about him, cos there was nothing to be worried about…right? But just the thought of eating that, made him really quite nauseas. 

"Frankieeee.." 

Gerard whined, turning his face away. At the moment the phone rang. Frank put the cannoli down and went and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"What?! No fucking way! When?"

"Yes, oh my God yes!"

"Yes, okay, yes Monday!"

Frank hung up the phone and gave a victory cry. He ran back in the living room and pulled Gerard off the sofa.

"Baby baby! I got a promotion! No more bike riding! Brendon is being promoted so he offered his dispatch position to me!"

"Oh my God, that's amazing!"

Gerard squealed as he threw his arms around Frank's neck and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Oh shit! I have to call my mom!"

Frank kissed Gerard again and then ran off to the phone. Gerard sat back down on the sofa, purposefully not looking at the cannolis on the table, and thought about how this news would affect them. A promotion meant more money, and maybe that meant he could quit the Peterson's mural job. He could hear Frank on the phone in the bedroom, excitedly telling his mom the news, and it made Gerard smile to hear him so happy. Gerard could smell the cream in those cannolis, and part of him, the chubby teenager he'd worked so hard to forget, wanted them…one bite wouldn't hurt, right? Carefully picking up one of the pastries, feeling the soft sugar cover his fingers like fine powdered snow, Gerard delicately dipped the tip of his tongue into the cream. It was soft and sweet, and as he drew a little into his mouth, he moaned low in his throat at the sensation.

"Fuck"

He muttered, feeling his resolve crumble. Within a minute, he'd finished the dessert, and was sat licking the sugar from his fingertips. Frank walked in and saw that Gerard had eaten the dessert and it made him smile. He was so worried about Gerard's eating habits lately. He sat down next to him and looked at his face smirking.

"You missed a spot baby."

Frank leaned up and licked the side of Gerard's mouth collecting the sweet smear left from the cannoli.

"I think you taste better than it did. I think I will have you for dessert instead."

Frank slid a hand around Gerard's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Gerard tensed for a second, breath hitching in surprise…then he melted against Frank's warm chest. His hands slipped into the younger man's dark hair, gently pulling on the strands as he moaned into Frank's hungry mouth. Frank pulled Gerard into his lap. He kissed him till he had to get some air. He then moved down to his jaw and chin and started to work his shirt off. Gerard let his t-shirt be lifted off over his head, then quickly sought out Frank's lips again, pressing into the kiss as he pushed down against Frank's lap.

"God baby, you taste so fucking good!"

Frank ran his hands up and down Gerard sides and back as he pulled his closer to take a nipple in his mouth. Frank loved the way Gerard moaned when he did that. He bucked up into him to rub against his hard on. Gerard whined as his nipple hardened into a tight, rosy peak in between Frank's lips. He arched his back and ground his ass down hard.

"Please..."

"Please what baby? What do you need?"

Frank loved to make Gerard beg.

"Please…oh, Frankie.. .please…"

He couldn't find words as Frank assaulted his other nipple with his tongue.

"Any... oh... anything!"

"Anything huh?"

Frank reached down and palmed Gerard making the older man squirm over him.

"Want…want..."

Gerard whined deep in his throat, his hard-on almost painful now.

"Want you!"

That was all Frank needed to hear. He pushed Gerard down on his back on the sofa and stripped him of everything. He grabbed his cock and started to jerk him off.

"AHHH! Dear God… Frankie!"

Gerard threw his head back as Frank stroked his dripping cock.

"In-Inside..."

"Patients baby, all in good time."

Frank kept stroking Gerard slow and lazy keeping him on the edge. He kept collecting the pre-cum and letting it drip down onto Gerard's ass. He then switched to his other hand and slowly ran the first one down the crack to play with his opening. He wanted Gerard to be a complete bundle of shivers before he was done with him. Gerard writhed and bucked up into Frank's hand, one of is own on Frank's shoulder, while the other slid up into his own hair, twisting and tugging the black locks as he mewled wantonly.

"Nghaa…aggaha..."

He could barely think strait now, let alone form actual words. Frank pushed the first finger in and Gerard arched his back.

"Shhh, easy baby. I got you. I got you."

Gerard's eyes screwed shut as he shuddered with desire. Fireworks flashed through his brain as Frank's finger brushed over his prostate.

"Ahhh..."

Gerard cried out, high pitched and desperate. Frank added a second finger while still stroking him. He wanted Gerard to come apart on him before he did anything else.

"That's it baby, just let it go."

Heart racing, body screaming as the sensations cascaded through him. Gerard felt his insides tighten up like a coiled spring. Tighter. Tighter. Tighter.

"Uh,uh... Frankie…I'm gonna…uh…."

Frank watched as Gerard came in a strong arch all over his hand and chest. He milked him through the whole moment and then watched as Gerard lay there panting glistening from the sweat he was now covered in. He stripped himself and then moved between his legs, lined himself up and slowly pushed his way in. Gerard shivered as Frank's thick cock slid deep inside of him. Eyes closed and mouth hung open, he arched his back and moaned quietly. Frank took his time enjoying the feel of Gerard around him. The tight wet heat was something to be cherished. 

"God baby, feel so good with your legs wrapped around me."

Gerard breathed deep and slow, letting out little noises, then biting his bottom lip and hissing in a quick breath as Frank hit his sweet spot dead-on.

"I wanna hear you scream for me baby!"

Once he found the right spot, Frank aimed there every time. He gripped his hips tight as he pulled his boyfriend's body to him over and over again. Gerard was panting fast and hard now, trembling as he pulled Frank down against his chest. Their sweaty bodies slid against each other, his hands trailing over Frank's back, short nails grazing his skin.

"Oh God Frankie! Love you…I love you, I love you!"

Gerard panted into Frank's ear.

"Ahhhh…"

He was getting close again, and the feeling was almost too much.

"F- Frankie.."

Frank licked the sweat off of Gerard's trembling body. It was a taste all his own and only Frank got to enjoy it.

"That’s it baby, that's it, gonna cum again for me?"

Gerard whimpered and moaned and writhed. He was so fucking over sensitive right now, but it felt so…

"Close Frankie..."

That familiar tight feeling was spreading through him.

”Oh, oh , oh ,oh!”

He couldn't hold on any more, and he screamed out as he came, body clenching tight and arching up against Frank's. Gerard tightening around him set Frank off and he groaned into Gerard's neck as he filled him up.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!"

Frank collapsed onto Gerard's chest panting and trying to catch his breath.

"You are fucking amazing baby. I love you so much."

As Gerard's exhausted body twitched with the after-shocks, a happy, lazy smile spread over his sweat drenched face.

"I love you too Frankie Angel. Always."

His fingers absently twirled Frank's hair at the back of his neck. This was where he wanted to spend every day.


	3. Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Late again I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the screw ups continue and here is the actual chapter three. Please make sure you have read the new chapter two, Just One Bite, before continuing here. The fourth chapter will be the same as the old number two was. Again sorry for the confusion. @~@
> 
> Gerard and Frank get a visit from family times two. First Mikey and his perverted boyfriend come to visit them at the apartment. Then Frank and Gerard go to his parents house, but both places Mikey realizes that Gerard is keep secrets...secrets that could hurt everyone.
> 
> Enjoy everyone! ^-^

Gerard awoke to the sound of running water in the shower, a shaft of bright sunlight cutting across his face from a gap in the curtains, an uncomfortable stomach, and a nasty sour taste in his mouth. He remembered waiting for Frank to fall asleep last night. Then he remembered creeping into the bathroom.

_Gerard kneeled down in front of the toilet. There was still a chance to back out. Maybe he could just go running in the morning and add weights to his ankles. He looked at the clear water and saw his reflection. It rippled and told of his true face. Ugly. Gerard lifted his hand bringing one finger forward as he opened his mouth and lowered his head toward his distorted reflection._

Gerard shook himself out of the memory, frowning slightly as he climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen for his morning coffee. Despite the discomfort, he felt good. His stomach was now empty and he made Frank happy by eating last night. He could do this. He wouldn't even need to do it often. He didn't need it to be a habit, only when he had to eat with Frank in the morning and maybe at night. He could TOTALLY do this. Sipping his first coffee of the day, as he stared vacantly across the apartment, he was startled by a sudden knock on the door. Still half asleep, coffee cup in hand, and forgetting what he'd ended up wearing to bed last night, he went to answer the door.

"Well , this is a good morning for me isn't it?"

"You forgot again didn't you?"

Mikey walked in past Gerard dragging Pete with him. Pete could not keep himself from staring at Gerard in the shortest shorts he had ever seen and this little pink t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. He almost dropped the bag of bagels that he was holding. Mikey leaned on the counter pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Careful there Pete. Don’t trip over your tongue."

Gerard blushed scarlet and tried, unsuccessfully, to cover himself up a bit by pulling the front of his top down. That only succeeded in revealing more of his pale chest, and at one point, his left nipple. Spluttering slightly with embarrassment, he seriously considered going to change. Taking a calming sip of his coffee, he offered Mikey a small shy smile, avoiding Pete's staring eyes altogether.

"I think I'll go get dressed."

"Hey baby, did I hear the...door. Hey Mikey, Pete."

Frank came out into the kitchen wearing a towel around his waist and nothing else. His hair was dripping on the linoleum floor. 

"You forgot too didn't you."

"I didn't forget, I just did not think you were coming this early!"

"Obviously, the way you and Way are dressed over here...unless you set this up! That's it Mikey! My fantasy is about to come true! An orgy with you and your brother!"

Pete had never experienced being slapped by three people at once and he never wanted to experience it again as he studied the kitchen floor close up. Turning to face Frank, who had an amused smirk on his face, and his arms crossed over his bare chest as he watched the show, Gerard leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna go get dressed Frankie. Don't let them kill each other.. The blood would take ages to clean 

Then he pressed a quick kiss to Frank's cheek, and scurried off toward the bedroom.

"Still has to have at least two cups of coffee before he is fully awake."

Mikey picked up the bagel bag from where Pete dropped it when Gerard, Frank, and he dropped Pete.

"Yeah, I really don’t think he even realized it was you at the door at first."

Frank began to pull out plates for Mikey.

"*groan* Why would you do that to me MikeyWay?"

"Because Pete you are a lecherous pervert who was always trying to come up with a way to get my brother in sack. I mean we have been dating for how long?"

"Four wonderful years."

"Yup and how long have you been trying to put the moves on Gee?"

"Four wonderful years."

"Pete!"

Pete looked at Frank and shrugged. Frank looked at Mikey for further explanation.

"It's no big deal because i knew that Gee would never go for him. He's really harmless. I think the worst he did was pull Gerard’s towel when he came out of the shower once."

"Yeah and he was wearing briefs."

Pete sat on one of the stools and pouted. Frank tried not to, but found himself cracking up at the look on Pete's face when he thought he would see cock and instead saw cloth.

"So are you ever gonna stop?"

"No way man! Come one Frankie, it is every man's dream to bed siblings!"

Gerard hid in the bedroom. He'd pulled on sweatpants and a large Misfits shirt, but was still nervous about going out there. It wasn't that he thought Pete would actually _try_ anything, well, not with Frank there, anyway. But the guy just wouldn't stop staring, and it made him a little uncomfortable. And now, he'd just heard they were talking about him. Pete spoke like some guy on a building site, about to wolf-whistle at anything in a skirt or pair of shorts. Gerard didn't like it, and didn’t want to go back out.

"Yeah, well i would appreciate if you would cut it out. I mean Gee is mine now and _no one_ is getting a piece of him, got that Pete."

Frank gave Pete a look that he could not mistake. Pete swallowed hard.

"Yeah, sure, I got it, I mean I was only joking, you know that right Frank. Tell him Mikey."

Mikey rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"I'm gonna go get Gee. Knowing him, Pete scared him off. Frank, can you toast our bagels?"

"Yeah, his is the mixed berry bagel right?"

"Yup, been eating the same bagels for over twenty years."

Mikey gave a fond chuckle and Frank started to cut the bagel as he walked down the hallway toward the bedroom.

"Gee?"

Gerard was sat cross-legged on the bed, with his back toward the door. He heard his brother coming and wiped a little moisture from his cheek, not wanting Mikey to know that he'd cried. He knew that he was too damn sensitive for his own good, but he couldn't help it, that's just who he is.

"Gee?"

Mikey opened the door.

"Gee, I know you heard. Did you really not know?"

"Of course I knew, Mikey"

Gerard snapped slightly, still facing away from his little brother.

"He's not exactly subtle. ya know?"

"Okay, well then what is with the reaction? You know Frank is going to protect you."

Mikey took a moment to breathe in.

"You know, I think he is going to ask you to marry him."

Gerard gasped, his eyes becoming big as saucers, as he shakily turned himself around on the bed.

"Wh-What? Why do you say that?"

Mikey climbed on the bed and sat in front of his brother like they used to when they were kids. 

"Gee, can't you see how much he loves you? I mean he just told Pete off. None of your other boyfriends even cared about him hitting on you."

Gerard looked down at his hands, hiding behind his curtain of hair, his shoulders slumping weakly.

"Well Max certainly didn't."

"Yeah, well that son of a bitch is long gone now, so don’t you even think about him."

If Mikey had his way, Max would have been six feet under, but instead he got six years for...he didn't even want to think about what he did to his brother. Shaking the thought off, Mikey looked into Gerard's eyes and held his hand.

"Trust me, little brother knows all and I _know_ he is going to ask you very soon. He is just waiting for the right moment."

Gerard smiled softly.

"You really think he loves me?"

Gerard looked toward the bedroom door. He could vaguely hear Pete's voice as he waffled on about.. something.

"He's never even hinted at..."

He trailed off.

"I mean... I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but are you sure?"

"Trust me Gee, it's gonna happen. Now, are you ready to show Pete that you aren't going to take any of his shit?"

Mikey stood up and went to his dresser and pulled out one of Gerard's favorite shirts. One that didn’t look like he was trying to hid in it. Gerard rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ok Mikey."

He slipped off the edge of the bed and crossed the room to his wardrobe.

"But if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right!"

Ten minutes, a pair of practically painted on skinny jeans, lip-gloss, eye-liner, and the shirt his brother had chosen later, and he was ready to go.

"Come on then Mikes."

He giggled slightly at his brother's grinning face, linking their arms and heading back toward their two waiting boyfriends.

"Let go"

When Gerard came back, Frank's jaw practically hit the floor. He had managed to slip into a t-shirt and some shorts from his messenger bag so that he could keep talking to Pete while they waited for the Ways to return, but Gerard had gone all out in his dressing. He had confidence in his walk too. Frank needed to thank Mikey for the pep talk he knows he gave his brother.

"Gee, you look stunning!"

Pete was wide eyed and Frank grabbed his leg under the table and squeezed it hard. He could see the pain crossing Pete's face.

"I mean nice, you look nice."

Gerard giggled, but still couldn't look Pete in the eye.

"Thanks Pete."

He murmured as he sat himself down on Frank's lap.

"I try."

Then he reached over and picked up a bagel, before shooting Frank a wink, and taking a bite of his breakfast. He didn't really want it, of course, but it kept a smile on Frank's face, so it was worth it.

*

*

*

After that it seemed like the day just sped by. After breakfast, they went to the mall to kill time before the movies. Once it was over, it was time for lunch. Everyone was hungry, but Gerard of course. He claimed he ate too much popcorn, but Frank thought most of it ended up on the floor when he and Gerard laughed at this one part and toppled the bag. Frank there it was back to the apartment where the siblings gabbed at the breakfast nook and Pete and Frank played a few rounds of COD. Before they knew it, it was dinner time. Pete and Mikey had plans so they said goodbye and Mikey reminded Gerard that they had dinner at their parents’ house tomorrow. Gerard claimed to be tired and not want anything, but a bowl of soup for dinner. After the simple fare, they both retired to the bedroom, Gerard to rest and Frank to read. Gerard was resting on Frank's thigh as Frank read one of his books.

"Hey Gee, what do you want to do with your life? I mean, we are both still young enough to chase our dreams. What are yours?"

"My dreams?"

Gerard hummed, turning his head to look up at Frank.

"I don't know."

He thought for a moment, then grinned.

"My own art gallery, maybe? And, I guess..."

He paused, not sure if he should say.

Frank took his reading glasses off and looked down at Gerard. He carded his hand through his hair softly.

"No baby, what, keep going."

Gerard studied his freshly manicured nails.

"Kids? I mean, in the future. and ONLY if you wanted... I mean... I don't know"

He swallowed hard, a lump catching in his throat. They'd never spoken about children. He didn't even know if Frank wanted then at all.

"It doesn't matter."

His voice, little more than a whisper as he turned his face away. Frank puts his book down and gathers Gerard into his arms.

"I would like the idea of children. I think you would make a great mom too."

Frank kisses the top of his head.

"Come on baby, let's get some sleep. "

Gerard snuggled against Frank's chest, curling up to steal some of his heat. Frank was always warm, whereas Gerard felt freezing about 95% of the time. Closing his eyes and sighing contentedly, it was maybe two or three minutes before it sunk in what Frank had said to him.

"HEY! Who said I would be mom?"

But he couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corner of his lips. Frank chuckled as he turned off the light.

"Go to sleep baby."

*

*

*

"Ugh! I can't believe we forgot the wine!"

Frank rushed out of the wine emporium as he hopped in the still running car. They were really close to being late and Donald did not tolerate tardiness. Frank hated that he was still afraid of the man...but then again it was Gerard's dad.

"Don't worry Frankie…"

Gerard murmured, putting the car into gear and pulling back out onto the road.

"We've got time."

He glanced at the little clock in the dashboard, and saw they had just 5 minutes to get there, and it would take a good 15 in this traffic.

"Fuck."

"I'm sorry baby, I know that you like me to make a good impression on your dad."

It seemed like after Gerard's last boyfriend, his father was very over protective. No one was good enough for his boys. He wondered briefly how Pete got away with everything, but then again Pete was a friend before all the shit went down. Frank had to prove himself constantly. Donald was always going on and on about Frank's job too.

_"Son, you realize you ride a bike for your job. That isn't exactly a way to make a living you know."_

_"Yes Sir, but it will not be forever."_

_"I don’t see how you are going to get anywhere without an education. Gerard here has graduated from Art school and has a real prospect for the future, what do you have son?"_

The worst part about that conversation was that it happened at a big family dinner and in front of Gerard's grandmother. She meant the world to him and Frank knew it. Frank was pulled out of his thoughts as they pulled into the driveway...10 min. late..

"Boys! I was getting worried! There was an accident over on West 5th and i was afraid you were in it!"

Donna came rushing out to hug them.

"Actually we decided to stop and get some wine on 7th so we just missed being in it."

For once Frank's forgetfulness paid off. Gerard reached into the back seat to fetch the painting he'd done for his parents, and then turned to be crushed in a three-way hug between them. He held the wrapped canvas out toward Frank, so it wouldn't get ruined, then hugged back as he felt the frame pulled gently from his fingers.

"Hi, hi"

He giggled, trying to wriggle out of their grips, as Frank attempted to keep a straight face to his left.

"Are we going in, or what?"

"Of course, of course. Oh and honey, I made you favorite side dish, brown sugar baby carrots. Frank, I made you a nice Greek salad since we are having pot roast tonight."

Thank you Donna. I appreciate the effort. Glad we grabbed red wine then."

The three made their way into the house and saw that Mikey and Pete were already there. They were both sprawled out on the sofa. Donald was in the easy chair reading the paper.

"Iero."

"Sir"

"Late again I see."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

He never even looked up from his paper.

"Hi daddy"

Gerard spoke brightly, while squeezing Frank's hand in his.Donald looked up and grinned at his boy.

"Gerard, come here!"

He put his paper down and opened his arms for a hug. Gerard giggled and leaned down into the embrace. Frank knew that Donald was very protective of Gerard. He was his baby being the oldest and more sensitive. After what happened with Gerard’s last boyfriend, **no one** got to Gerard without going through both Mikey and Donald.

"How have you been?”

And there began the usual rounds of questions on health, work, and all the other little everyday trivia that made up their lives. Frank stood their awkwardly being ignored, but he was kind of used to it. Donna stuck her head in from the kitchen and called out…

”Dinner!”

Then they all headed to the dining room,

*

*

*

"So Iero, how is your job going?"

Oh, here it comes. It's time to tear down Frank again. This time though he is ready.

"Well actually Sir, I just got a promotion to dispatch so I will not be delivering anymore."

"That's wonderful Frank. Isn't that wonderful Gerard?"

"It's fantastic!"

Gerard smiled, his hand stroking Frank's knee under the table.

"Frankie's worked really hard for this, daddy."

He continued to smile at Frank while taking a small sip of his wine. Gerard wasn't a big drinker, only having a glass or two at family get togethers, but because of how little he was eating now, that small amount was starting to go to his head.

"I'll be back in a sec."

Gerard got up after kissing Frank’s cheek and headed to the bathroom. Maybe he should have eaten a little more because of the wine. Still he felt like he had to get rid of what he had eaten. The wine would come up along with it anyway so no harm right?

"Gee, you didn't really eat anything for dinner except for a couple of carrots and some of Frank's salad. What's going on?"

Gerard forgot that Mikey had gotten up to use the bathroom before him. He was coming out of his old room with a CD that he wanted to take back to his and Pete's apartment. Mikey stood there waiting for an answer.

"What? Oh, I wasn't that hungry, Mikes."

He tried to step past his brother, and continue on to the bathroom.

"Gerard...you barely ate your bagel yesterday and you put nothing on it. You ate like a handful of popcorn at the movies and no candy. Please don't tell me that you still believe what Max said about you."

Mikey could still remember that fight.

_"I am not going out with a fat ass Gerard. You need to stop fucking eating all the shit that you do. From now on, you just get salads and water. That should shrink that tire around your waist."_

None of it was true, Gerard looked fine, but he had such low self-esteem, made lower by that bastard, that Gerard practically starved himself and almost ended up in the hospital.

"I'm FINE, Mikey"

Gerard tried to assure him, but when he saw the disbelieving look on his sibling's face, and the raised eyebrow, he knew he'd failed.

"Just back off, okay?!"

Then he pushed past, and locked himself in the toilet.

"Gee, please, I'm worried about you. I love you."

Mikey slunk down and leaned against the door. He knew that Gerard was on the other side in the same position. He could just feel it. They did this when Gerard was younger and would get into fights with their dad when he first came out.

_"It's not a phase Mikey. He doesn't believe me."_

Gerard would cry through the bathroom door as he banged the back of his head against it. Mikey was only 13, but he understood. He would stay there with his back against Gerard's, only the wooden door between them, and their fingers barely touching in the space at the bottom. Now Mikey slid his fingers under that same door ten years later looking for that contact.

Gerard tried to hold the tears inside. He saw Mikey's thin fingertips under the edge of the wood, and he broke.

"Mikey…"

He sobbed as his fingers met his brother's. His voice cracked as he tried to decide what secret to tell. He wanted to tell Mikey about Jon Peterson, but he was afraid that he'd tell Frank. He couldn’t tell him about how little he ate, even if Mikey had kinda guessed already.

"Please trust me, I’m alright, I promise."

"I do Gee, I do."

Mikey got up and made his way back to the dining room. Dinner was over and everyone was helping to clean up.

"Hey Mikes, are you alright?"

"Yeah Pete, I'm good."

Mikey stepped outside for a cigarette and to think. He walked around the house and as he passed the bathroom window, he thought he heard something, but a truck went by and then it was over.

*

*

*

Gerard flushed the toilet and washed his hands, then filled the little toothbrush cup with water, and rinsed the sour taste from his mouth. Drying his fingers off on the soft blue towel, he checked himself in the mirror over the sink. He couldn't see what Frank said he saw. He could only see the fat, chubby cheeks he'd had as a teenager…and he hated them. Turning away from his reflection, Gerard took a deep breath, slapped a smile on his face, and went to rejoin his family.

*

*

*

Gerard was really quiet on the way home Frank noticed. Mikey kept glancing at him during dessert, which Gerard didn't really eat.

"Gee, is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, err, yeah... sure, just tired."

He offered a weak smile. He looked so tired, more like exhausted. Frank was not convinced, but he did not want to start anything after a nice evening. Besides he wanted to get enough sleep tonight so that he would be fresh for the announcement tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow was going to be full of surprises.


	4. A Promotion Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I would love to see you all dressed up again, the way you were that first day. You looked so sexy in that little black skirt. Would you do that for me baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Okay last update i swear! Now all the chapters are where they are supposed to be, so please make sure you have gone back and read chap. 2 & 3 before moving onto this one. Man, I hope I never screw up like that again, but I guess it is in your favor because i had to update a fic three times! @~@
> 
> So Frank goes to work to find out that he still has his promotion, but it is not what he thought...instead he gets a new boss and a dose of nepotism in the form of the boss's son. This could spell trouble for Frank, but not the kind he is expecting.
> 
> Gerard is dealing with his own demons in the form of hi boss's son as well, but Jon is less patient and let's Gerard know the score right away.
> 
> With all this and Gerard's growing self doubt about the way he looks, can the couple survive or will they crash and burn.
> 
> Enjoy please! ^-^

Frank woke up extra early on Monday. He wanted to take his time getting ready. He chose a nicer pair of jeans than his usual attire and cleaner pair of sneakers. He also woke up earlier than Gerard for once so that he could surprise him with breakfast instead.

"Bite my lip and close my eyes, take me away to paradise."

Frank was jamming to Greenday on his ipod. He was whipping up fresh cream to go with the waffles that were cooking in the iron. He had sliced up fresh strawberries to go on them. 

"I got no motivation, where is my motivation, no time for the motivation, smoking my inspiration!"

Frank flipped the waffle iron after putting the cream in fridge. He pulled the perfect cinnamon waffle out and popped it on the plate. He topped it with the strawberries and then the whipped cream. He placed it next to Gerard's favorite coffee cup on a tray, then he went to wake up his lover.

”Mmmmm”

Gerard was having a wonderful dream. He was on a date with Frank, to their favorite restaurant, a little Italian place in the city that made fantastic Fettuccine Alfredo, and a White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake, that was just to die for. They were sat on that little balcony, overlooking Central Park, and Frank was holding his hand, whispering sweet nothings to him across the table, and blowing in his ear... Wait.. What? Gerard's eyes scrunched up as confusion dragged him from his sleep. There was a pair of familiar lips, trailing soft kisses over his neck and jaw. Smiling in content, Gerard opened his eyes.

"Good morning Frankie."

"Morning baby, I have to get going early today, but I wanted to have breakfast with you first. I made something special."

Gerard looked down at the plate of waffles, and felt his stomach flip-flop inside him. It looked delicious, but very, very fattening.

"Looks good Frankie."

Gerard held the smile on his face, despite the nausea he felt, and picked up a fork. Cutting off a small piece of warm, puffy waffle, with the side of his fork, Gerard stabbed it, then dipped it in cream, and offered it up to Frank's mouth.

"Chef gets first taste."

Frank smiled and opened his mouth to take the waffle in. He chewed it thoughtfully. It was good. Then Frank took the fork and cut a piece which he piled whip cream and strawberries on and then held it out for Gerard.

"Your turn baby."

Guts tied in knots, Gerard opened his mouth and accepted the forkful. He had to admit that it was delicious, but GOD, was he gonna regret this later?!

Smiling at Frank's happy face, Gerard swallowed down the food, and decided that this was just one of those times when he'd have to eat, then get rid later.

Opening his mouth for more, Gerard allowed himself to be fed another bite.

"All right baby, I have to get going. I will see you for lunch? "

Frank stood up and placed the plate on the nightstand. He bent over and kissed Gerard once more and then headed into the living room to grab his bag and jacket.

Gerard looked at the plate. One part of him wanted to throw the remaining waffles away, the other part, wanted to eat them all up, to hell with the consequences. Sliding off the bed, Gerard picked up the plate and headed through to say goodbye. On the way, he scooped up another bite of waffle, and was just biting it off the fork as he reached the living room, where Frank was preparing to leave. Putting the plate down on the coffee table, Gerard walked over to Frank, swallowing his mouthful on the way, then wrapped his arms around Frank's neck from behind, and nuzzled into the side of his throat, laying soft kisses on his warm skin.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know baby, but we will celebrate everything with the guys when you come for lunch okay?"

"Okay."

Gerard let his arms slip from Frank's shoulders.

"I'll bring bagels"

Frank kissed Gerard and was out the door. After a brief argument with himself, Gerard ended up throwing the rest of the waffles out to the birds, then went to get dressed….after a visit to the bathroom of course, to get rid of all that sugary food, then brush his teeth. Dressed in his paint splattered old jeans, an old t-shirt of Frank's, that was baggy and faded, and his most comfortable Converse shoes, Gerard took a few deep, calming breaths, and picked up his keys. He wouldn't normally go out so casually dressed, even when working, but he felt that covering up was a good idea if he was to spend the day in Jon's company again. He just hoped that Mrs. Peterson would be there today, and wouldn't leave him alone with that jerk. God, he hoped Frank's promotion came with a nice healthy pay rise, then he'd never have to see Jon again.

*

*

*

When Frank arrived and rode into the parking lot the guys were standing around. Brendon and Ryan were not there, but Frank figured that they were already at the main building settling in. What did surprise him was that the two strangers from yesterday were there talking with the owner. Frank parked his bike and walked up to Ray and Patrick.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Before anyone was able to reply, their boss, Mr. Cornet, cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for being patient. I know the day is going to start late, but we have a few announcements. First it has been amazing working with all of you, but I am getting on in years now and well...I am retiring. Please don't worry boys, the company is not closing, we are just revamping. I would like to introduce you to the new owner, Mr. Samuel Talbot and his son Garmin."

A man in a three piece suit steps forward with a younger version of him. He looked around the guys and for a split second, Frank swore he focused on him a bit.

"Hello boys, you can dispense with the Mr. Talbot, Sam is fine...unless of course you are in trouble with me."

He lets out a laugh.

"And I'm Garmin."

The son spoke eyes trailing over Frank for maybe a little longer than they should.

”Okay boys, setle down again. Now Second announcement. Brendon is no longer going to be your dispatch. He has been promoted to our…well Mr. Talbot’s main building. Ryan had also joined him. Garmin will be taling his place.”>”Okay

Their former owner took the floor again as Frank tried to absorb what was just said. This guy just got his promotion! A few snickers cross the small audience about why Ryan had gone there too, but Frank was not among them. Patrick noticed this and gave him a questioning look, but said nothing.

"Working along side Garmin will be Frank. Since he was the closest we had to the next dispatch, he can show him the ropes. Congratulations Frank. Keep this up and one day you will be dispatch as well."

That was the biggest kick in the stomach that Frank could have received. He now had to train this guy to do the job he was already qualified to do.

"Boys it has been a pleasure."

There was clapping and hand shaking and then dismemberment. Frank just stood there as the guys came up to him.

"Hey Frank.. You ok?

Patrick was worried, seeing the somewhat vacant expression on his friends face.

"I-I-I..."

Frank was speechless. His world was crashing.

"I spoke to Brendon on...and I knew that he was leaving and taking Ryan with him."

Frank took a deep breath.

"He told me that I was going to be his replacement."

"Shit! You got screwed, dude!"

Patrick punched Ray in the arm.

"Not helping."

Patrick admonished Ray, who looked sheepishly at the floor, before turning back to a shell-shocked Frank.

"I'm sorry man. Look, we can all complain if ya like?.. or refuse to work for him?.. Whatever you want Frank"

"What am I going to tell Gerard when he comes for lunch today?"

"Boys, is something wrong?"

Mr. Cornet came over when he saw the huddle. Frank decided that honesty couldn't be any worse.

"Sir, I spoke to Brendon over the weekend and he told me that he had recommended me for the dispatch position."

"Yes, and I was for that too, but unfortunately your track record as the best messenger proceeds you and Mr. Talbot felt that you were too valuable to be taken off the street."

Now Frank was pissed. Being good at your job is supposed to get you promoted, not held back, plus Brendon had been training him for almost six months on how to do his job.

"Well then I will start doing a shitty job or quit!"

"Now now now son, don;t be rash. I am sure that Talbot will see that you are wasted on the street and that you would be more valuable in the office; just give it a little time."

Frank looked at his friends.

"What do you think guys?"

Patrick looked thoughtful, scratching the side of his neck for a few seconds.

"Well, we don't know this Talbot guy yet.. maybe he can be reasoned with?.. Like he said"

He nodded at their former boss.

"Give it some time."

Frank sighed, he knew his friends were right.

"All right, I will at least try."

"Thata boy!"

Ray cheered, getting a scowl and a clip round the ear from Patrick.

"Hey!.. what was that for?"

He rubbed the side of his head, as Patrick rolled his eyes in mild exasperation.

"Anyway guys, I have to go finalize something with Talbot. Boys, it really has been a pleasure."

Handshakes all around and then he is gone. The guys are just around when one of the newer boys come running up.

"Hey Frank, Garmin wants to see you in his office."

Frank cringed at the "his" office part.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

He set off to face his new trainee.

*

*

*

Garmin was sat behind his new desk. He'd have to change things around a bit of course, couldn't have the plebs seeing themselves as his equals, now could he? There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

He called out, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk.

"Ahh, Frank…come in, sit down."

He smirked at the older man, loving his newly acquired power already.

Frank had to fight to roll his eyes. This kid was younger than him and now his pseudo boss.

"Look, I would love to chat, but before we do that, we need to get the runs together. It is almost nine and we have to be off soon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. You can handle that, right? I'm gonna get this place sorted out a bit. Doesn't feel right with all that other guy's crap all over the place"

He waved his hand vaguely at all Brendon's band posters and pictures that littered the walls.

"Need to bin this shit."

"Whoa whoa whoa, do not touch that!"

Brendon still had up all his vintage band memorabilia. Frank knew he would be crushed if it all got thrown out. Frank stuck his head out the door and grabbed a few newbies. He ordered the boys to start carefully taking down the stuff. Working with them, it was all down in about 15 min.

"Bring it to Mr. Co...Talbot's office. I will give it to Gerard to drop off after lunch."

They nodded and left.

"Sorry man, but Brendon had been collecting that stuff for years. He had signatures and everything,"

"Huh, whatever.”

Garmin grunted.

"But aren't you all late now?"

He smirked, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Now Frank was able to smirk. This kid did not know how the company is run.

"Nope, we don’t get paid by the hour here; we get paid by the job."

"Yes"

Garmin grinned.

"But if you're not out on time, then you won't be back in time for lunch, and you don't get your break, till the mornings runs are finished."

He chuckled.

"You might not get to see your little boyfriend."

Now Frank was getting pissed. What did all this have to do with Gerard? Frank snatched the runs off the desk.

"I am the fastest son of a bitch that works here, I will have no problem getting back on time."

Frank left the office and headed towards the guys.

"What a fucking asshole."

Ray looked up from his cellphone, that he'd been playing Flappy Bird on for the last half hour.

"What's up now?"

"Nothing nothing, look here are your runs. Try and make it back in decent time so that we can be here for Gerard. I don’t trust that ass with him."

All the guys nodded and headed to their bikes. As Frank was mounting his, Mr. Talbot came out of the office.

"Frank, wait please."

Frank did and Mr. Talbot came up to him.

"Look, I know that you were supposed to get the position that my son has, but I wanted you to know that this is not a reflection on you or your performance. On the contrary, starting tomorrow, I am taking you off runs and having you work side by side with my son. See, he will be leaving for college soon and then you will take over the position in a few months. You will just step down for short times and go back to runs when he is here. Oh and you are still considered promoted and will have a change in pay rate. When you are on runs, you will get paid the same as well. Consider yourself a salary man."

"Wow! Uh, thank you Mr. Talbot!"

"No no no, call me Sam please."

"Sure Sam, I wow, I can’t wait to tell Gerard!"

"Yes, I heard that your boyfriend comes to have lunch with you. Please, I would like to meet him when he arrives."

Sam pats Frank on the back and then heads back in. Now the Frank has even more good news to share with the guys and Gerard he wants to finish his run even faster. he hopes that Gerard is having as good a day as he is.

*

*

*

As it happened, Gerard was having a very good day so far. Jon had gone out early that morning, long before Gerard turned up for work, so it was just Gerard, Angela, and the mural. Angela had, as always, offered tea and biscuits. Gerard had, as always, declined.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to eat Gerard?"

"No, no. Thank you Angela, but I'll be having lunch with Frank later, and I don't want to spoil my appetite" 

He smiled sweetly and turned back to the parrot he was painting.

"If you change your mind, you know where the kitchen is. I'll be upstairs, taking a nap"

Then she was gone and Gerard was left alone to paint in peace. About 15 minutes later, the front door opened, and closed with a bang. Gerard swallowed nervously, and looked toward the entrance hall.

"Yo ma, you around?"

Jon shouted as he took his coat off and tossed it on the back of the sofa as he entered the living room. He loosened his tie and pulled that off too. He still didn't understand why he had to get a job when his parents were loaded. Why couldn't he just go off to school somewhere else and fuck off with their money.

" _Getting a job builds character son >"_

Jon mimicked his father as he walked out of the living room and towards the kitchen. It was there that he saw something much more interesting than food. He did not understand what made Gerard so attractive to him. He was straight, he knew he was. He had bagged so many girls in high school and now at the shitty college his parents were making him attend, but ever since he caught a glimpse of Gerard dressed in a skirt for that bike riding loser boyfriend of his, he has been curious. Jon changed course and walked up to where the older man was.

"Hey Gerard...feeling better today?"

"Hmm? Oh…err…yes, yes thank you J.-Jon"

Gerard stumbled over his words, as he felt Jon's eyes trailing over his back. It made him really uncomfortable.

Jon smirked, they were alone again. Last time he had stepped up his game, so why not again. Jon stepped forward and placed a possessive hand on Gerard's hip.

"We were interrupted last time, but we can continue where we left off."

Gerard squeaked and dropped his paintbrush in surprise, his whole body jolting like he'd taken an electric shock.

"Jon, don't"

He whimpered. Where the hell was Angela with those damn tea and biscuits when he actually needed her to be there?

"Why not? Aren't you curious what it is like to be with a real man?"

Jon threatened to push Gerard into his precious mural. The damn thing was so stupid looking, but it is what his parents wanted. it was almost finished too. It Gerard had returned the other day, he probably would have been finished today before Jon came back and had no excuse to return again. Jon was not going to let this opportunity go to waste. Gerard's eyes flashed to the doorway like a frightened animal. He wanted to run, just leg it out of there as fast as he could, but he was pretty sure he wasn't fast enough. He shook his head quickly, breath coming in short, quick gasps.

"Please just l-let me w-work"

Gerard's body was soft under his hand. He worked his way under the oversized shirt to touch his skin.

"I don’t know why you dress like this when you come over. You should look more presentable. Still...it’s like a treasure hunt to be able to find what is hidden underneath."

Jon ran his hand from Gerard's hip to his stomach and up to his chest. It had almost none of the definition that his had and he could actually believe that he was touching a flat chested girl. Gerard tried to back away, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and trying to hide himself. But there was nowhere to go, and his lip started to tremble as his back came into contact with the corner of the room. He'd LITERALLY backed himself into a corner, and he knew this was gonna be bad.

"Awww, you look like a little rabbit that's been cornered by a mean cat. Do you think I'm going to hurt you Gerard?"

Jon stepped forward crowding Gerard and blocking any escape he had. He dipped his head into his neck and breathed in his scent.

"Do you want me to?"

Once again hi hand began to trail a way up his shirt to his skin.

"You know, I would love to see you all dressed up again, the way you were that first day. You looked so sexy in that little black skirt. Would you do that for me baby?"

Gerard's head was spinning with fear, but the second he heard Jon call him "baby", he snapped.

”Get away from me!"

He hissed, planting his hands against Jon's broad chest and pushing with all his strength, head down, putting all his meagre weight into it.

"Leave me alone!" 

His voice, strong and sure a moment before, now shook, as he realized that the shove he'd given the younger man, hadn't moved him more than an inch.

"So the rabbit has claws huh? I like it."

Jon was impressed that the older man fought back. It was boring when the girls just lay there and took it. Jon went to step forward again he heard his mother's voice.

"Gerard, sorry I napped so long, how about I...oh Jonny, you’re back. How did it go, did you find a job yet?" 

Dammit, the bitch was home, just sleeping and Gerard knew this. He was hoping they would get caught. This pissed him off. 

"Oh and Gerard, it is almost time for you to leave to see Frank. Here, don’t forget the cake you made this morning and again tell him congratulations from all of us."

Gerard's heart was about to beat right out of his chest. That had been so Goddamn close, but Angela showed up just in the nick of time, and Jon had backed off. But he was STILL staring hungrily at Gerard, making the older man want to run away and hide. The way Angela was talking, it was clear that she was oblivious to what was happening. God, was she blind?

"It's ok Angela.. Yes, I…err…have to go. Yes.. the cake.. I'll…"

Gerard bit his tongue to stop himself from rambling like an idiot.

"I'll see you later."

His cheeks were scarlet as he headed quickly for the front door, desperate to get out of there.

*

*

*

Frank got back from his run a full 20 min. ahead of schedule. He parked his bike and headed to the lunch table, but frowned when he saw Garmin there.

"Can I help you?"

The last thing Frank needed was this asshole here when Gerard arrived.

"I don't know.. Can you?"

Garmin smirked, sliding off the edge of the table where he'd been sat, smoking a cigarette that wasn't exactly 100% legit, and eating a packet of Doritos.

"I mean you're very…no, I shouldn't say…"

He turned to head back inside, walking slowly up the steps. Frank was trying to figure out what just happened when Ray and Patrick rode up. They each had a bag. As they got closer, Frank could smell Chinese and Mexican food.

"FOOOOD!"

Patrick hollered as they skidded to a stop next to Frank, before dismounting and parking their bikes against the wall.

”It’s a celebration Frank! No bagels today, instead, we feast!"

Patrick shot Ray a weird look.

"Dork."

"Gerard is still bringing bagels you know, so don’t make him feel bad about it. You know he can be sensitive."

Especially lately. Frank knew something was going on with his boyfriend, but could not put his finger on it. As they were setting the food up Mikey and Pete showed up.

"Someone said there was a party going on here today!"

Pete bounced out of the car with a box from Frank's favorite bakery. He also had a handful of metal colored confetti which he tossed all over the guys, but mostly Frank.

"Wait wait, what's going on?"

"WE called them!"

Patrick beamed his 100 watt smile at Frank. 

"Can't have a party without cake and confetti!"

Mikey shuffled up to Frank and placed an arm around him.

"Besides, the guys said you could use a party since they fucked you for that promotion."

"Actually , I still got it, it's just a little different. I will be dispatch when the kid goes to college, and then when he comes back for breaks, I will go back to runs again. Either way, I am now a salary man, so no more killing myself to make bank for extra runs."

"So it is a party then! Now we just need the lovely Miss Way to arrive!"

*

*

*

On leaving the Peterson's house, Gerard had ran back home, slammed the door shut, and locked it. He still intended to go see Frank, he'd baked him his favourite cake after all- Almond and salted caramel, but first, he needed to get the feel of that slimy asshole's fingers off his skin, and that meant a shower, but he'd have to be quick. Stripping off his now even more paint splattered clothes, Gerard turned the shower on just a bit too hot for comfort, and stepped under the pouring water. Despite the heat, Gerard was shivering, and tears were sliding down his pale cheeks. He knew he should tell someone about what Jon was doing…but who? Once Gerard had scrubbed his skin nearly red raw, he turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself carefully. There wasn't time for body butter, or even for drying his hair, so he quickly sprayed on some perfume, swiped on some lip gloss and eyeliner, then pulled on his best black skinnies, and a long sleeved top with the Rolling Stones on the front. It was a girl’s top, but who cares? After slipping his feet into a pair of kitten-healed ankle boots, Gerard grabbed his keys, grabbed the cake he'd made from the fridge, and headed out the door. By the time he reached Special Deliveries, he was a good ten minutes late, but at least he'd been able to put Jon out of his mind.

”Hey guys, sorry I’m late.”

Gerard stepped out of the car with his bag of bagels and a cake container and everyone's jaw dropped...well except Mikey of course. He looked dressed to kill and his hair was wet like he just stepped out if the shower. He also had his sunglasses on which gave him a mystique that went right to Frank's heart. When he took them off and gave Frank one of his brilliant tooth filled smiles, Frank could not stop himself. He leaped over the table managing to not upend it and ran to Gerard.

"Wow baby, hi...you look....hi."

Gerard giggled slightly and leaned into Frank's chest. Breathing in Frank's scent helped to calm Gerard's frazzled nerves, and he wanted to at least look calm on the outside, for Frank's sake, even if, inside, he was falling apart.

"So I see you started the party without me."

He pouted playfully at Frank, then snuggled against him as they headed toward the rest of the team, and Mikey, and... Pete.

"Wow Gee, you look..."

Pete cleared his throat clearly remembering what Frank had said, but he could not keep his eyes from roaming his body. 

"So, we are here to help you celebrate Frank's promotion!"

Mikey walked up to Gerard and touched his shoulder.

"You okay Gee?"

Gerard forced a bright smile for his brother.

"I'm fine Mikey."

He chirped, rolling his eyes a little.

"You worry too much."

Then he turned to see all the food spread out over the table, and wondered for a moment why he'd even bothered to bring bagels today.

"Wow, that’s a lot!"

"The guys kind of got together and planned a little party."

Frank led Gerard to his spot noting that Pete politely sat on the other side of him.

"Ah you are all here. And you must be Gerard. Please to meet you, I am Mr. Talbot and this is my son Garmin. Oh and you can call me Sam."

Sam extended a hand to Gerard.

"Um. Nice to meet you too"

"Well Frank was not kidding when he said that you were special."

Sam smiled genuinely and it made Frank be at ease with his treatment. He however did not like the way that Garmin was looking at Gerard. Gerard was focused on his dad so he did not see it. It was not like Pete looks at Gerard either. Instead it was almost with venom. Garmin met Frank's eyes and the look was gone replaced with a smile. Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder, and just let the conversations carry on around him oblivious to anything else.

"So we will let you folks get back to your party. Come Garmin."

The two walked away and everyone settled in to eat.

*

*

*

It was perfect. His mom had gone to the salon and his dad was not due home for a few more hours. He was going to get him this time and there was no stopping...but what would he do? Jon never thought past that part. What did you do with a guy? He would figure that out later. Right now his goal was to overpower the effeminate man, which would not be that hard. He had taken all of Gerard's supplies and moved them to the basement. He forged a note telling Gerard that the floor was worked on while he was a lunch and that was where the supplies were moved to. The basement was perfect. No one could hear him scream...if it came to that. Now all Jon had to do is wait till his prey arrived and took the bait. He heard the car pull into the driveway next door. Jon scrambled out of the kitchen and down the basement stairs. He even went so far as to move his car into the garage, He never parked there so Gerard would not even check.

Gerard got out of the car and looked over at the Peterson's. All of their cars were missing from the driveway, which meant they were all out. Last time that happened, Angela left a key for him, in an envelope through his door. Gerard hoped she'd done that again, then he could be done before dark. Letting himself into his and Frankie's home, Gerard saw the plain white envelope on the mat, and smiled. Nearly there, he was nearly there. After putting the cake tin in the dish washer, and changing into some more appropriate clothing, Gerard took the key from the envelope, picked up his own set of keys, and left the house, locking the door behind him, It was nice outside, and Gerard thought he would be happier taking his easel and a canvas, and setting up on the grass out front.. Just enjoying the sunshine, and painting something for himself, not for some rich couple with more money than taste. Gerard sighed. He'd been paid already, and he was almost done now, just a few more hours and he was free to paint whatever he wanted again. Resigning himself to an afternoon painting parrots and palm trees, Gerard let himself into the Peterson's house and closed the door. But when he reached the back hall, where he'd spent the last few day painting that monstrosity, all of his things were missing,

"What the..."

He muttered to himself, looking round for some sort of explanation. Then he saw a note, stuck on the door to the basement. Carefully peeling the sticky note off, he read the message, and frowned.

"Rich people are weird."

He continued to talk to himself while opening the basement door and clicking on the dim light, then descending into the unknown space below. As he reached the bottom step, he just felt that something was very wrong, he just didn't know what. Was someone down there?

" H-Hello?"

Jon waited biding his time. He needed his frightened little rabbit to step further into the trap that he had set. He watched Gerard look around, but there were many shadows in the basement, even with the light on. Gerard's heart started to quicken. He could see his thing across the other side of the room. It would only take a second to fetch them. No one had replied when he called out. Gerard scolded himself for giving himself the creeps.

”Shouldn’t let Frankie make me watch those damn horror movies before bed."

He muttered under his breath as he shook off his fears, and headed across to collect his paints and brushes. This was it, Jon knew that the noise from the water heater would mask the sound of him on the stairs. He moved quickly up and locked the door from the inside with the key. He then moved back down into his shadow and waited for his moment to strike Gerard picked up all his brushes, and some of his paints. He'd have to come back down for the rest. Then turned and headed back toward the stairs. Jon watched Gerard ascend the stairs in the hopes of leaving, but he knew it would not happen. Gerard would not get out of this room until he gave Jon what he wanted. When Gerard reached the door, he juggled the things in his arms a little and grabbed the handle.

"What the..?"

Hadn't he left the door open? And he KNEW it took a key to lock it.

"Hello?... Is anyone out there!?"

He shouted, banging on the wooden door with his free hand a couple times. There was no answer.

"Fuck.”

Now what?

"Looking for this?"

Jon watched as Gerard stilled at his voice. He slowly turned around and Jon showed him the key dangling in his hand.

"Well now little rabbit, it seems that you are truly trapped aren't you?"

Gerard hugged his paints and brushes to his chest, backing up a half step till his back met the locked door. His eyes bugged wide in the low light of the basement, and his jaw dropped as his whole body started to shake.

"Oh God no."

He whimpered, feeling his knees turn to jelly beneath him.

"Why don't you come down here and we can talk about what I want from you in order for you to get out of here."

Jon stepped out of his shadow and walked into the basement. He sat in the chair that he had positioned under the light in the middle of the room. Gerard couldn't move. He couldn't get his legs to work. He couldn't even think straight right now. Gerard was frozen in place at the top of the stairs, his breath coming in rough, ragged gasps, as he tried to get his brain in gear.

"I'm waiting my pet, but I will only wait so long...then I will get angry and come for you and you will not like me very much if I have to do that."

Gerard swallowed hard, feeling hot tears leaving tracks down his face. Sobbing desperately, he slowly descended the stairs and stepped toward the now smirking younger man.

"That's better my pet. Now, down on your knees and show me how much you want to get out of here."

Gerard's sobs became harsher as he placed his paints on a table to his right, and slowly got down on the floor. This couldn't be happening to him…not again. Jon loved how obedient being for him. He reached out and caressed his face lightly feeling the older man shiver under his touch.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" You follow directions very well. You may get out of this yet."

Jon opened his jeans and brought his zipper down. He pulled his cock out of his underwear.

"Now, you know what to do my pet. Do and good job and I will reward you, but bite me and I will punish you."

Gerard could barely breath through his tears, but he knew if he didn't do this, things would be SO much worse. Bottom lip quivering and hands shaking, Gerard wrapped his long, pale fingers around Jon's half-hard shaft, and started to stroke him nervously. They were soft. Jon didn't expect it. His hands were softer than any of the girls he had been with. Gerard was shaking now and it was ruining the movement of the stroke.

"Get a better grip and go down."

Gerard sniffed loudly, then readjusted his hand on the base of Jon's cock, and opened his mouth, leaning in and taking the head between his lips. Velvet. That was the only description. As Gerard began to move up and down, Jon had to flex his hand in the air so that he didn't grab the man's head and ram his cock down his throat. He wanted to take this at the pace he wanted and he was not in a hurry.

"Oh God, that's good. So good."

Gerard fought the urge to bite down, hard. He felt sick, and the fact that it smelt like Jon hadn't showered in a couple days wasn't really helping with that. Releasing the disgusting thing for a moment, but keeping his hand in place, Gerard gasped for air.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now my pet, we are going to start out slow and you are going to do everything that I say unless you want to be punished. You are going to come here every day like you have been and claim you are adding little touches to the mural. Instead you are going to get little lessons in how to serve me and if you don’t show up, I am going to tell my parents that you came on to me and kissed me. I think with the age difference and the fact that you are gay, they are going to believe me first."

Gerard whimpered, head dropping toward the floor.

"P-Please don't d-do this?"

His voice cracked as he broke down further every passing minute.

"Please?"

Jon almost felt sorry for the pitiful creature…almost.

"Don't worry my pet; I am going to take good care of you."

"Can I go?"

Gerard whispered, looking up with big wet eyes, black liner streaking down his cheeks.

"Yes, but make sure you are here tomorrow. I will make you excuses to my parents."

Jon handed Gerard the key, but grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don’t think I don't have another copy of that key made along with keys to shackle you if you disobey me."

Gerard turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut and sobbing weakly. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. As Jon gave his shirt a quick tug, Gerard nodded, and waited to be released.

"Good girl."

Jon patted Gerard on the head and let go of his shirt. He sat there with his cock hanging out as he watched the man slowly rise waiting for something else to happen, but Jon was not planning anything more for today. He had work to do before tomorrow though and when Gerard returned he was going to have a big surprise waiting for him.

*

*

*

"Hey Frank, is Gerard okay?"

"I don’t know Pete, why are you asking?"

"He just doesn't seem like himself lately."

"Hey Frank, Garmin is waiting for you."

"Alright, I'm coming."

Frank finished throwing away the last of the garbage as everyone else had mounted their bikes and rode off. Mikey and Pete stayed to help with the last of the cleanup. Honestly Frank was not looking forward to teaching this bratty kid anything. He said a last good bye to Mikey and Pete and headed into the dispatch office to face God knows what.

Garmin sat on the couch in the corner of the office, one leg crossed over the other. He had a copy of the day's runs in his hand, and a confused look on his face as Frank stepped into the room.

"Ahh, Frankie."

He smirked as Frank frowned at the nickname.

"Come here and explain what all this gibberish means, will you?"

He patted the seat next to him in a "sit down" gesture. Frank rolled his eyes, but walked over and say down with his back to the arm and one leg tucked under.

"What don't you understand?"

Garmin smirked and turned toward the older man, before dropping the papers onto the floor.

"Well, for one thing, I don't get why you're with that fairy, when you should be with me?"

He placed a hand on Frank's knee, and grinned, sharkishly. Frank was in too much shock that there was someone more forward in this world than Pete, but when he did he grabbed the boy's hand and threw it off him.

"What the fuck dude!?"

"Aww, play nice Frankie."

Garmin chuckled, putting his hand straight back on again.

"I always get what I want, and I could make your life very difficult if I didn't"

"Why you little shit!"

Without meaning to, Frank jumped up and pinned Garmin on his back.

"Ooh! Like to play rough?"

Garmin wiggled his eyebrows up at Frank.

"I can get with that."

Frank pushed off the boy disgusted with his behavior and his own.

"I'm out of here!"

"But Frank..."

Garmin called out as Frank headed out the door.

"You never answered my question"

But by then, the door had slammed shut again, and Garmin was left with an empty office.

"You'll keep."

He smirked to himself, before putting his feet up on the couch, and settling back for a nice afternoon nap.


	5. I Need What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just know what you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So there is going to be a sort of back to back chapter here. I am putting up this one first, which is kind of short and a bit of a filler, but important to the rest of the story. Then either later tonight or tomorrow morning, I will put on the next one. I will also put up a reminder on the next chapter to not skip this one. ^-^
> 
> Chapter title from Stitches ~ Frankiero and the Cellabration

After what was the shittiest day he has had in...ever at his job, Frank just wanted to get home. He just wanted to cuddle with Gerard and erase that little pricks touch on his body. Before he went home, he decided to stop at an Italian Bakery and bring home a bunch of pastries. He could use the comfort right now. Gerard shakily ran from the Peterson's, back home. He could barely see through his tears to unlock the front door, and dropped his keys twice before making it into the safety of his and Frankie's little house. Slamming the door and clicking the lock.. Frankie would have to double turn his key to get in.. Gee stumbled through to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went, then turned on the shower as hot as he could handle it, and stepped under the punishing spray. Scrubbing at his skin, desperate to get that bastard off him, Gee held back his sobs for a couple minutes, till he couldn't take it any more, and broke down, sliding down the cold tiled wall, and curling up with his knees to his chest, and simply screaming. This couldn't be happening.. Not a-fucking-gain! Twenty minutes Gee sat under the pounding water, tears blinding him as he tried to think of SOME way to get out of this. When the water finally ran cold, and Gee started to shiver, he dragged himself to his feet, turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, roughly drying himself, not paying any attention to how red his skin was from the too hot water, and wandered into the bedroom for clothes. Gee chose his baggiest sweatpants, and a hoodie that he had kept from his teenage 'fat' years, and pulled them on. They were ugly, and baggy, and hid every bit of his body.. Tonight, they were perfect. Gee walked through to the living room, and sat down on the sofa, tucking his feet up below him and pulling a cushion into his arms, hugging it like a teddy bear. He didn't put the lights on. He sat there as the room started to grow dark around him. When Frank got home, it was almost dark. For some reason he took the long way home. It was like he wanted to avoid Gerard for as long as he could. He went to put the key in and found the extra lock engaged. he opened them both and saw that it was dark in the house.

"Baby, you here?"

Frank walked in and saw a mass on one end of the sofa. He figured Gerard fell asleep.

"Baby, wake up, I'm home and I brought sweets."

Frank opened the box up and carried it into the living room.

"Baby, want some?"

Gee bit hard on his lip. He wouldn't let Frankie see him cry.

"Hi Frankie."

He spoke quietly. His voice a little horse.

"Yeah, they...they look good."

Frank thought about turning on the lights and then decided against it. He didn't want Gerard to see the worry on his face.

"Hey, how about a movie and we just sit and veg out with pastries?"

Gerard relaxed a bit as Frank sat down. He could hide his puffy eyes in the dark, and pig out on those deserts.

"Sounds good."

He grabbed a cream horn from the box, and took a bite.

"What movie?"

"How about Reservoir Dogs?"

Gerard wasn't a huge Tarantino fan, wasn't really into the whole violence thing, but he'd always had a weird liking for Steve Buscemi, so he shrugged and settled in.

"Yeah...okay!"

Frank hoped that Gerard would not be bothered by his movie choice, but he wanted to imagine that it was that little shit Garmin strapped in the chair during the torture scene.

"Awesome! I'll make some coffee too! I bought some gourmet coffee while I was out to brew!"

Gerard snickered slightly.

"He's a poet and doesn't know it."

He curled himself more around his cushion and picked up another pastry, one with custard and blueberry filling.

"Coffee sounds nice."

He bit into the soft choux pastry, hungrily.

Frank started the coffee brewing and went to fetch the movie. He popped it in and then went to change out of his work shirt, and put on his pyjama pants. He needed to feel comfortable too. By the time he was done the previews were over and the coffee was ready. He poured two cups and added some amaretto flavored cream to Gerard's. He then brought it over and handed him the cup.

Gerard carefully took the cup, making sure his fingers didn't shake, or touch Frankie's.. He didn't want to feel skin right now.

"Thanks."

He took a sip. It was too hot, but he liked the way it made his tongue go numb. He took another sip and put it on the coffee table.

Frank grabbed a pillow and placed it between Gerard and him so that he could lean on it with his arm. He did not consciously want to not touch Gerard, but it did not feel right after that asshole touched him. After he showered it would be alright again.

Gerard wondered why Frank had put a pillow there. Could he sense how disgusting he was? Did he know what he'd done? Gerard turned his face away a little as he fought to hold in his tears.

"Baby, do you mind if I lay down? I can use the pillow instead of your lap, if you want?"

Gerard's lip trembled slightly, his breath hitching.

"Sure, ok"

Frank lays his head on the pillow. He wants contact with Gerard so much right now, but he feels so wrong after Garmin touched him. What is going to happen tomorrow? Frank tries not to think about it and grabs one of the eclairs out of the box.

"Hey, ever wonder why in Italian bakeries, they still have eclairs, which are French?"

"What?...oh, um...I don't know."

Gerard mumbled, picking up his coffee and taking another sip. Anything to stop his hands from shaking. Normally, Frank would be all over him by now.. Was he that repulsive? Did Frank not want him any more? Not that Gerard wanted to be touched, he just didn't want Frank to not want to touch him. He was really confused.

*

*

*

Once the movie was over, Frank was itching. He had been so close to Gerard and had not touched him once and it was driving him crazy. He had an idea though how to fix everything. He sat up and yawned and stretched so that Gerard would see his shirt rise and look at his favorite tattoo of Frank's. Then he stood up and scratched his hair.

"Hey baby, I'm going to take a shower before bed, want to join me?"

Gerard chewed his lip. He couldn't do it, not tonight, but he'd never said no to Frank before. Thinking fast, he sniffed slightly.

"Think I got a cold coming on. Don't wanna risk you getting it."

"Aww baby, come on, the steam will help that and i can make you forget all about your cold and anything else if I suck your brains through our cock."

Gerard rolled his eyes, but smiled softly. At least Frank still wanted him.

"I don't know Frankie. I'm really tired."

Frank felt horrible, Gerard was tired and he was being selfish because he just wanted to erase that slime balls hands on him.

"Okay baby, I understand, but the offer still stands to join me."

Frank started to walk away as he stripped off his shirt and undid the tie on his pajama pants. He turned back to Gerard as he tugged the top of the fabric down slowly.

"I kind of hope that you do."

With that Frank disappeared into the bathroom.

Gerard felt fresh tears slip from his eyes, and he curled in on himself, sobbing silently into the pillow that now smelled of Frank. He really wanted to go join him, have his troubles sucked away.. but he was afraid that Frank would realize that something was wrong...something more than a cold.

After a couple minutes, Gerard decided to go anyway. His head was so full of bad right now, he just needed it to stop. Getting up off the couch, he headed through toward the bathroom, taking off his hoodie and sweats along the way. He paused at the bathroom door, taking a deep breath of steamy air, then stepped inside the room.

"Frankie?"

Frank was just standing under the scalding water, letting it wash everything away when he heard Gerard's voice.

"Hey baby, come on in and keep me company."

Gerard swallowed back his nerves, and stepped into the shower.

"Fuck! That's hot!"

He yelped, nearly falling as he jumped backwards from the spray.

Frank kicked himself mentally.

"I'm so sorry baby, I was trying to relax my muscles."

He turned the temp back to a normal one.

"There it's better now, I promise."

Gerard wiped his hand over his eyes, the hot water having brought him to tears, then he stepped cautiously back under the flow, sighing out at the feel of it on his already reddened skin.

Frank moved up behind Gerard and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed light kisses along his back. This is where he belonged.

Gerard tensed up, his breath hitching, then he forced himself to relax, but couldn't stop the few tears that fell. He loved Frank with all his heart, but he was struggling with his memories right now.

Frank gently turned Gerard around and slid to his knees. He took Gerard's cock in his mouth and sucked on it gently savoring the taste and feel as he started to grow hard with his administrations.

Gerard whimpered softly as he let his head roll back and his eyes slip shut. Frank was so good at this, that he had to place his hands on the younger man's shoulders for support, in case his knees gave way beneath him.

"Uh Frankie..."

He gasped as he felt his toes curl with pleasure.

Once Frank knew that Gerard was at his fully size, he began to cork screw his hand as he worked up and down the shaft ending at the head with little nibbles that he knew drove Gerard crazy. While he did that he took his other hand and moved it between his legs and just played lightly with his opening drawing lazy circles around the puckered flesh.

Gerard's eyes rolled back in his head and he panted slightly, whining as Frank's finger teased his entrance. He'd relaxed now. All thoughts of earlier pushed from his mind by Frank's talented mouth.

"Frankie..."

He sobbed slightly.

Frank sucked hard on the tip and kept the suction up as he moved down the shaft taking the place of his hand while he pushed one finger inside Gerard.

Gerard gasped out as Frank found his sweet spot, first try. His knees trembled as his vision whited out for a second.

"Frankie...don't need..."

He cried out as Frank continued to tease his prostate.

"Fuck me Frankie."

Frank pulled off for a moment to look at how undone his boyfriend looked.

"Not till you cum first baby."

"But...I want to cum with you in me...pleeeeease?"

He needed it, badly.

"Who says you are only cumming once?"

Gerard screamed out as Frankie's finger pushed hard against his spot. All arguments left his mind as he writhed and gasped and ground down against Frank's hand.

Frank decided play time was over. He sucked and played with Gerard's prostate, pushing him to cum quickly.

"Uh uh uh.. F.. Frank..ie.. gonna.. C..c..u..m..m.. AHHHHH"

Gerard came hard, straight down Frank's throat, and over his face as he pulled off slightly.

"Oh Frankie"

He panted, knees finally giving way.

"Got you baby."

Frank caught Gerard and scooped him in his arms. He left the shower running and carefully stepped out of the tub and carried Gerard to the bedroom. He laid him out of the bed and moved between his leg and began to eat him out.

Gerard writhed and arched his back from the bed.

"Frankie... please...oh God"

When Frank thought Gerard was opened enough with his tongue, he grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He sat on his knees and pulled Gerard into his lap and helped his straddle and sink down on his cock.

Gerard sighed out in relief as Frank's thick cock filled him up. The feeling completely obliterating his troubled mind, and turning his brain to mush, and his body, to an ecstasy filled puddle of goo. Closing his eyes and letting his mouth hang open, Gerard slowly lifted himself up, loving the slight friction that even a whole bottle of lube couldn't erase, then slammed himself down, hard.

"Ahhhh!"

Frank wrapped on arm around his waist and used the other hand to grab Gerard hair and hold him and he fucked up into him. He leaned in and sucked on his nipple.

Gerard ground down as Frank fucked up, gasps and moans leaving his lips while he shuddered and writhed.

"Oh God.. Uh uh uhhh.. Fra.."

"Feel so good baby, so good wrapped around my cock. Never want to stop, never want to let you go. Love you so much Geeeeeeee!"

"Frankieeeee!..Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou"

Gerard chanted through weak sobs and desperate whimpers.

Frank pushed them both down on the bed and kissed Gerard as he fucked him harder and faster, chasing his orgasm.

Gerard clung on to Frank's shoulders, and wrapped his legs around Frank's waist as he spiraled toward his climax, head spinning slightly as Frank kissed him breathless.

Frank feels it welling up inside him, he arches his back and screams out Gerard's name as he fills him up till he is shaking. He does not stop though. He pulls out and goes back down on Gerard as he shoves three fingers inside him.

"Frankie.. Frankie.. Oh.. Holy FUCK!!"

Gerard came hard, exploding as Frank pushed him hard over the edge. He fucked himself on Frank's fingers for a few more strokes, until he became WAY to sensitive.

"Oh God, no more!"

He whimpered out, trying to pull Frank off of him, though Frank seemed less than willing to let go.

"Sorry baby I just...fuck! Will you marry me?"

Gerard's eyes flew open wide, and he gasped loud.

"What? Did you just? Did you?"

He couldn't get his mouth to form full sentences right now.

"I...you...I...Frankie..."

His head was swimming, but if this was real, then he knew his answer.

"Yes Frankie...Of course I will!"

Frank grabbed Gerard and kissed him and then crawled over to his side and went into the nightstand draw.

"I really wanted to do this better and with all the right lighting and shit, but fuck it. This is raw and real like my love for you."

Frank grabs the ring box and opens if for Gerard.

And now Gerard is grinning ear to ear, as happy tears form waterfalls down his face and he throws himself against Frank's chest.

"Frankie...I love it so much, I love you so fucking much, it hurts!"

He sobbed, clinging to Frank with his right arm, as Frank slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

"It's beautiful, Frankie!"

Gerard sniffed, staring at the ring.

Frank held Gerard tightly as he kissed him all over his neck and face.

"Now I have you all to myself and nothing is going to separate us."


	6. I Want What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think we might be able to help each other out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So please make sure that you have read the chapter before this, before you read this one or you will be completely confused. @~@
> 
> Certain situations make for strange bedfellows, but when two horrible people begin to work together...does our happy couple even have a chance? @~@
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Title of chapter taken from Stitches ~ Frankiero andthe Cellebration

Frank woke up in the morning and yawned. He stretched his arm out and it brushed against Gerard. He looked over and saw Gerard peacefully sleeping with his ring hand over his heart. Frank smiled remembering yesterday. He reached out and caressed his arm lightly.

"Morning baby. I have to get up for work and so do you."

"Frankie...I…"

Gerard brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed, roughly.

"I don't feel well…"

He shivered a little and wiggled down under the covers.

"Awww baby you were fine last night. What's going on?"

"I just…"

Gerard frowned and gnawed on his lip.

"I don't know…I…fuck! I don't know, I just feel off…ya know?"

"I understand baby, but you're almost done there, and then you won't have to worry for a while.

"I just…"

Gerard sighed.

"I need to pee."

He climbed out of bed and went straight into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Once inside, he slammed his hand over his mouth to keep the desperate, dry sobs inside. He couldn't let Frank hear him cry.

"Baby?"

Frank knocked on the bathroom door and waited, but heard nothing. He was about to try again when the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Frank, its Sam Talbot."

"Oh , Good morning Mr...Sam."

"It's okay, it's early. Listen, I know your normal time is not for another two hours, but I was wondering if I could not get you in a little early. Garmin is still really green at this, and I would not like for the messengers to be late again today."

"Yeah, sure thing Sam, no problem."

Frank hung up after saying goodbye. He got dressed quickly and tried the door again.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry, but Sam asked me to come in early. So I need to leave."

Gerard bit hard on his bottom lip as he breathed in harshly through his nose, then held it for a moment, before slowly sighing out.

"Ok Frankie, I’ll see you later."

He felt the tears on his cheeks, drip from his jaw.

"I'll bring bagels."

He knew he had to go to work, and he was fucking terrified. He wished that last night, when he'd crept out of bed to throw up those pastries, he could've coughed up a lung or something. Then he'd have a genuine excuse not to go, but he didn't.

The house phone rang at that moment and Frank went to grab it, but then saw that it was the Peterson's.

"Hey baby, Peterson's are calling. I'll let the machine pick it up. Later baby!"

Frank stepped out the door and closed it just as their cute message was ending.

"Hi Gerard, sorry to wake you and Frank if I did, but I'm leaving with Mr. Peterson early today, but don't worry, Jonny assures us that he will take good care of you."

And now Gerard was throwing up again, though it was only water and stomach acid that burned up through his throat and spilled out of his pale lips, as he bent over the toilet, whole body shaking.

"Oh God!"

He whimpered as his knees gave out and he crashed to the cold tiled floor, tears leaving hot trails down his cheeks.

"Frankie…"

Sobbing, he sat with his knees to his chest for a good hour. He wasn't at all sure he could handle this, but the threats Jon had made…he really didn't have a choice.

*

*

*

When Frank got to work he did not see Sam in the office, but he did see Garmin.

"Morning Frankie boy. Ready to spend the day here with me?"

He stepped closer toward Frank.

"Alone?

"Just stick to the fucking paper work okay?"

Frank grumbled as he took off his messenger bag and went to sit in front of the computer. He fired it up, but instead of the normal screen he saw some stupid MMORPG.

"Hey, did you download this shit?"

Garmin placed his hands on Frank's shoulders and leaned in close to his ear, pretending to examine the screen.

"Oh, yeah! I love this game! Do you play?"

Frank shrugs his hands off quickly.

"No, some of us have to work for a living."

"Aww, don't be like that, Frankie."

Garmin pouts as he moves to sit on the edge of Frank's desk, shoving paperwork behind him with his ass.

"What the fuck dude! That's important papers for the company! Get your fucking ass off there!"

Frank was pissed…I mean, he knows that Ryan and Brendon had fucked on here before, but they were together, that was different.

"So, you can just print it again, right?"

Garmin chuckled, leaning in closer to Frank and reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Fucking stop!"

Frank pushed away from him really pissed.

"Look, we need to get this shit done before everyone gets here otherwise the whole day's deliveries go to shit!"

"What's the matter Frankie? Don't ya like me?"

Garmin smirked. He slid off the desk and leaned right into Frank's personal space, placing his hands on the hard plastic arms of Frank's office swivel chair, and getting so close he could smell Frank's chewing gum.

"What's your fairy got that I don't? Hmm?"

He stared into Frank's eyes for a moment, then stood up, laughing.

"I'm going for a smoke. See you in a bit Frankie boy"

Then he sauntered out the room, whistling, slightly out of tune, as he pulled a cigarette and lighter from his pocket.

_***Time Stamp: Half hour earlier***_

Jon was waiting. He was watching the clock. He knew that Gerard would show up. He had no choice and Jon had some plans that he could never do with his parents in the house. He sat on his bed knowing that the older man will see the note and be knocking on his door very soon.

*

*

*

When Gerard eventually dragged himself up off the bathroom floor, body shaking from cold, fear and exhaustion; he quickly brushed his teeth, to rid his mouth of that horrible taste, and then stumbled back through to the bedroom to dress. Stripping off the boxers he'd slept in last night, Gerard pulled on an old pair of ripped and paint stained blue jeans and a David Bowie hoodie than was about five sizes too big on him. Fuck what Jon had said! He wasn't dressing up for that asshole, no matter what. Putting on a clean pair of socks, and his rattiest Converse, Gerard glanced at himself in the full-length mirror by the bedroom door. He looked a mess, and hopefully Jon might decide he wasn't interested anymore, but Gerard thought that was probably too much to wish for. Biting down on his lower lip, to try and stop himself from falling apart again, Gerard forced himself to relax, and after collecting his keys, he headed out of the house, briefly wondering if anyone would notice if he just ran away, then sighed deeply and walked over to the Peterson's front door. He still had the spare key that Jon had left for him before, and after knocking, and receiving no answer, he tentatively let himself in.

"H-Hello? I-Is anyone here?"

He called out, voice shaking and cracking with fear. There was no answer, but as Gerard glanced around the entrance hall, he spotted a sticky note, like the one Jon had put on the basement door, attached to the banister at the bottom of the stairs. It read- "First floor, second door on the left" Gerard swallowed shakily, trying really hard not to burst into tears, and started to slowly climb the staircase, the sticky note now laying crumpled at the foot of the stairs.

*knock knock*

"Come in."

Jon's door opened and what looks like a vagrant shuffled in. Jon smirked; he knew that Gerard would try something like this. He knew that he would not do what Jon asked, so Jon had a backup plan that the poor man would like even less.

"You seem to have forgotten my instructions from yesterday my pet."

Gerard stood shaking, just inside the door, with his fingers wrapped painfully tight around the handle, and his eyes cast to the floor.

"I…"

He sobbed softly.

"I wasn't f-feeling w-well."

"Awwww, my pet getting sick? What a shame! Well then, we should get you in bed right away."

Jon smirked as Gerard realized that he just trapped himself.

"Now, strip out of those clothes and get in bed with me."

Gerard whimpered, looking at the door. He could just run, but then Jon would make good on his threats. He'd tell his mum and dad that Gerard had kissed him or worse. He had no choice. Tears water falling down his face, Gerard shakily toed off his shoes, then stripped out of his clothes and staggered toward the bed. When he reached the side, he stood, sobbing, trying unsuccessfully to cover himself with his hands.

"Please don't d-do th-this?"

He stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I just want to take care of my pet, that's all."

Jon shifted over and opened the covers.

Gerard's bottom lip trembled as he climbed onto the bed, memories of the last man to take advantage, playing like a slasher movie through his head. Gerard closed his eyes as Jon moved closer.

"See, now that was not so bad right?"

Jon ran a hand down Gerard's arm making him shiver. He loved the power that he had over the effeminate man. He circled an arm around him and pulled him into his chest. He ran a hand through his hair and settled them against the pillow.

Gerard's whole body lay tense, as Jon held him. Small sobs left his lips and he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, trying to concentrate on the slight sting, and the trickle of blood as he broke the skin, instead of this monster's hands as they touched him.

"Mmmm, this is nice. Let's just lie here for now."

Jon knew that Gerard would be freaking out, but that was part of his plan. Keep the boy on guard till he thought it was completely safe. Then Jon would strike.

*

*

*

At least with Garmin gone, Frank was able to finish the paper work and get the runs out to the guys. He wanted more time to talk and bullshit, but he knew the guys had to get going. Frank settled the rest of the accounts grumbling that the kid is supposed to be doing this shit, but he still knew he was going to get the pay for it. Finally, he had one more thing to do. He clicked around trying to find the folder that Brendon showed him and it seemed to be missing. He found a folder that he did not recognize and he clicked on it...big mistake.

"What the fuck!?"

It was filled with gay porn.

Garmin chuckled from the doorway.

"You found my little gift, huh? Thought we could watch a movie, later?"

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, turning the key in the lock.

"You can't have this shit on a company computer!"

"My dad OWNS this company, and I'm his little 'golden boy', who do you think he'd believe, if I told him that YOU put it there?"

Garmin smirked.

"What!? Why you little fucking shit!"

Frank was out of the chair and on Garmin faster than he thought he could move.

"There is no fucking way I am taking the fall for your bullshit!"

"Oh Frankie boy, I think you don't have a choice."

Garmin chuckled beneath the smaller man.

"You either do as I say, or I'll get you fired"

"I am not cheating on my fiancé for you!"

Frank pushed off of Garmin, pissed that he got to him again. He went back to the computer and deleted the whole file, along with the cookies.

Garmin smirked, this was gonna be fun.

"Well, I guess I'll just tell daddy that you sent Patrick off to deliver a package to Coleman's, that was supposed to go to Crawford's. Not sure how happy he'd be. What do you think?"

Frank looked up at Garmin. He had to be bullshitting him. He went through and looked at the order and then growled at Garmin.

"You! You fucked it up!"

Frank grabbed his phone.

"Hey Patrick, listen, you are going to the wrong address.. Yeah yeah, I don't know…Look it's 154 Prinston Ave, not Preston Ave.. Sure, got ya, no I'll cover. Later."

Frank hung up and sighed.

Garmin grinned as he sat down at his own desk, swinging his feet up and crossing them at the ankles.

"Well darn! Looks like you foiled my little plan."

He tilted his head to the left.

"But are you vigilant enough to stop me when I don't tell you about it?"

"How much did you fuck up!?"

Frank is really freaking out now. His friends are all good messengers and Garmin could really give them a bad name along with the company. Garmin had him right where he wanted him.

"What do you want?"

Garmin smirked at Frank.

"Well, for now, I just want a kiss!"

He laughed at the shocked look on Frank's face.

"That'll do for starters"

"So I kiss you and you tell me where else you fucked up the runs. That's it?"

Frank is not letting this guy get the best of him, but he can't let his friends down.

"Oh no!"

Garmin shook his head.

"Like I said…that’s just for starters."

He grinned, wickedly.

"Now get over here and kiss me, and make it good!"

"No, first you let me fix the runs."

Frank was no fool. He knew that the boys would get to their destinations long before Garmin finished his bullshit.

Garmin considered this, for a second.

"You're wasting time Frankie boy.. The longer you keep me waiting, the closer the riders get to their fake destinations"

He knew he'd win. How could he not, when he held all the cards?

Frank grabbed Garmin out of the seat and pushed him against the wall. He hated so much that this was happening. He reminded himself what was at stake as he pressed an angry mouth to Garmin's and started the kiss. Frank's lips were softer than Garmin had imagined, but the force behind them made him growl with need. His hands grabbed Frank's pert little backside, and pulled him up against his body. Garmin ground his hard-on against Frank's hip. Frank was disgusted by Garmin. He didn't want to be kissing him; he wanted to be kissing his fiancé. God, he had been engaged for less then 24 hours and he was kissing another man…not by choice, of course. Frank felt Garmin pushing against him and pushed away.

"Okay, enough, now give me the info."

"Fair enough."

Garmin smirked, wiping the back of his fingers across his lips as he turned and walked over to his desk. Opening the top draw, he pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out toward Frank.

"Next time..."

He snatched the paper back before Frank could take it.

"We go a little further"

He wiggled his eyebrows as he handed over the runs.

Frank quickly called everyone and fixed the addresses in the nick of time. He then turned to Garmin.

"Don't do that shit again!"

Garmin grinned.

"Oh, I won't have to cause you're mine now, and if you don't do EXACTLY what I want you to do, I'll make sure you are outta here…understood?

Frank looked at the clock. It was almost lunch time. He wondered what it was going to be like when Gerard got there. Would he be able to look him in the eye? Frank made his way out of the office to sit at the lunch table and have a cigarette and wait.

Garmin watched the smaller man with a nasty smirk on his lips. He would have his way, and there was nothing Frank could do about it.

*

*

*

Gerard shakily pulled his hoodie back on, keeping wet eyes trained on the floor.

"C-Can I g-go now....... Sir?

He stuttered, barely above a whisper, as he slipped his feet back into his shoes. Jon looked over at how broken Gerard was. He did not even do anything with the older man, just made him lie in bed with him naked…well Gerard was, Jon stayed in his pajama pants to prove that he was the one in authority.

"Of course my pet, after all you have to have lunch with your boyfriend...or should I say fiancé? Nice ring by the way."

Gerard looked down at his hand, guilt ripping at his insides. Jon may have only held him, but he felt like the most disgusting piece of shit right now. How could he go and face Frank? He wasn't sure he could.

"When…"

He sobbed, stumbling over his words.

"When should I come b-back?"

"After lunch of course. Oh, and this time, be dressed correctly or there will be a punishment involved.

Gerard bit hard on his lip to stop it quivering, his hands shaking at his sides.

"Y-Yes s-sir."

He stammered, then quickly slipped out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and out of the house. Dashing across to his and Frank's home, Gerard quickly let himself inside, before collapsing against the wall and screaming loud and long. Head swimming slightly, legs threatening to give way, he staggered to the bedroom and stripped out of the hoodie and jeans, then into the shower, scrubbing till his skin was nearly raw, then back to the bedroom to dress. He would do as Jon said. He would dress nice, but he'd do it for Frankie. He'd noticed that the wind was picking up a bit, so no skirt, but shorts would be ok, right? Picking out a pair of black short shorts, with a white skull pattern all over them, and a long white ladies-fit shirt, that would almost cover the shorts at the back, Gerard pulled on a simple pair of black cotton panties, then the shorts, then the shirt. He ummed and arred about what shoes to wear, and eventually decided on his deep pink heeled Converse, that had cost an arm and a leg, but, what price do you put on looking fabulous? Once the shoes were on and laced, Gerard went to his dresser and picked up his eyeliner, swiping on smooth black lines, above and below his lashes. Then he found his palest pink, barely-there, lip-gloss, and slid it over his dry, bitten lips, before picking up his comb, and running it through his still damp, shoulder length black hair. Hmm.. Maybe he'd dye it a different color next time. Shaking the random thought away, Gerard glanced at the clock on his bedside, and realized that if he didn't go now, he'd be too late to see Frank. Grabbing his keys, wallet and shades, Gerard rushed out of the house and to his car. He couldn't shake the feeling that Jon was watching through his window, but when he looked, there was no one there. Starting the car, Gerard drove away. It would take him a good 15 minutes to get there in lunchtime traffic, but that would give him a few minutes to collect his thoughts, and put on a happy face. Turning up the radio and blasting Iron Maiden, Gerard slowly started to relax. By the time he pulled up in the parking lot, seeing Frank jump up from the lunch table and head toward him before he'd even taken the key from the ignition, Gerard had a smile spread wide on his face.

"Hi Frankie."

He beamed as he climbed out of the car.

"Wow!"

Frank stopped short of running into Gerard's arm when he saw what his fiancé was wearing. Before, he did not even want to touch him, but now that was all he wanted to do.

"Gee, you look..."

Frank grabbed Gerard around the waist and pulled his close. He ran a hand up his bare thigh to his ass.

"Fuck Gee, I want to have YOU for lunch."

"Lunch! Oh fuck Frankie…I forgot the bagels."

Gerard hung his head and bit his lip.

"I'll go fetch some now if you like?"

Frank grabbed Gerard and flung him over his shoulder. Gerard was laughing and giggling to be let go, but Frank had a mission. He had a spare key to the storage room that Brendon and Ryan used to use. He walked as quickly as he could to the building passing the guys as they rode in.

"Looks like Frank is dining alone today."

He was not sure who said it, but Frank was laughing at the guys. They all knew how Gerard and he were. Once he entered the building, he carried a still squealing Gerard to the storage room and unlocked the door. He stepped in and locked it behind him. He then carried Gerard to the table and finally put him down.

"Oh my God Frankie…all the guys saw."

Gerard's cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide, embarrassment painted on his face.

"What are they gonna think?"

He bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Frank through his long, dark lashes, a fuckin' picture of innocence.. NOT!

"I don't fucking care."

Frank pulled Gerard in and crashed their lips together. He gave him everything that he held back from Garmin. He ran a possessive hand up his back and gripped his neck lightly using it to guide his mouth as he moved it away from Gerard's and made his way down his jaw to his neck.

"I'm gonna blow you first and then fuck you."

Gerard clung to Frank, needing this every bit as much as the younger man seemed to.

"I love you Frankie."

He moaned as Frank's teeth grazed his pulse point. Desperate.

"Need you."

Frank sunk to his knees as he ran his hands over Gerard's shirt and slipped them underneath. He stroked his cock over the short shorts as he ran a hand to the waist. Frank encouraged Gerard to lift up so he could wiggle them down. Then he gripped his cock and began to slowly stroke it as he licked and sucked on his inner thigh. Gerard moaned, and tried to buck up into Frank's hand, his head tipping back and mouth falling open as his fingers gripped the edge of the table.

"Frankieeee…pleeease?"

Frank smirked into Gerard's flesh. He knew how he hated teasing. Considering they were running on borrowed time, he decided to be nice. Moving his way up from the inner thigh, he ran his tongue from Gerard's balls to the shaft and then took it in his mouth.

"Oh God!"

Gerard whimpered his heart racing like a freight train already. Frank's mouth was so hot, and wet, and he was sucking him so unbelievably tight, and Gerard really didn't think he'd be able to hold on. Still gripping the table with his left hand, Gerard tangled his right in Frank's hair and couldn't help but thrust his hips as he felt that knot tightening inside him. Frank continued to let Gerard use his mouth as he worked his other hand between his fiancé’s legs searching for his opening. Gerard couldn't take much more.

"C-Close…"

Both hands now in Frank's hair as he bucked, uncontrollably into his mouth.

"Uh uh uh UUUUH!"

Gerard came hard down Frank's throat, as the younger man's index finger slipped up inside him. Frank swallowed everything that Gerard gave him and then he kept moving his finger in and out. He added another one as Gerard began to get over sensitive. Gerard screwed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, whining and shaking under his lover's touch.

"Frankie…"

"Yeah baby, I got you." 

Frank removed his fingers and undid his pants. He opened the desk draw and pulled out the little bottle of lube that Brendon kept there. He slicked up his cock and then moving one leg of the shorts off of Gerard, he pulled him in by his hips.

"Gonna fuck you so good baby."

Frank reached down and lined himself up as he slowly pushed in. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and sucked on the skin, just below his right ear. He could feel himself getting hard again already, and he knew he wouldn't last long. He dug his short fingernails into Frank's back and sucked a dark mark into his neck. Once Frank was fully in, he stopped. He brought his lips to Gerard and kissed him slowly enjoying the sensation of filling him up. Gerard squirmed against Frank's warm chest, pressing as close as he could get, and wishing they had time to get completely naked. He kept his mind firmly on the here and now, and not on what he would be returning to. He didn't ever want to think about that.

"Frankie…move."

He moaned into Frank's hot mouth.

"Yeah, I okay, sorry."

Frank was so caught up in how good Gerard felt, that he froze in that spot. Now that Gerard reanimated him, he started to pull back slowly and begin his thrusts. He felt Gerard wrap his arms and legs around him tighter and that made Frank pull Gerard in by his hips more. He kissed him one more time and then encouraged him to lay his back down on the table allowing Frank to run his hands under the long t-shirt over his pale skin. As Gerard lay back, the angle of Frank's thrusts changed, and suddenly Gerard saw stars. Arching his back off the table, his right hand messing his own hair, and his left, clenching and unclenching at his side, he cried out loud, forgetting completely that the guys were, in all likelihood, listening outside the door.

"I love to hear you make those beautiful noises baby."

Frank's started to thrust faster and faster, he wanted it to last forever, but he also wanted to cum so badly.

"Touch me Frankie."

Gerard gasped, tears slipping unnoticed from closed eyes.

"Oh baby, no crying, I got you."

Frank ran his hands all over Gerard's thin body. He worried that it was too thin, but right now he just wanted to worship it.

"Love the way your skins feels, love the curves of your waist, and the feel of your thighs pulling me in."

Gerard felt like he was falling apart, and not in a good way. His emotions were pulling him in all directions, and he suddenly couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Frankie…Frankie…ah ah."

He sobbed, grasping at Frank's arms, desperate and delirious with need. Frank had his eyes closed just enjoying everything that was Gerard. He gripped his hips tightly again and after a few more thrusts he cried out, cumming and filing Gerard up with everything he had. Gerard bit down hard on his trembling bottom lip, his tongue tasting blood as Frank finished deep inside him. His breaths came in hard, fast gasps, while his pulse thundered in his ears. Eyes closed and brow furrowed, he tried to hold back the sobs that were about to fight free of his throat. Frank felt Gerard's body trembling, but it felt off. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw that Gerard was crying.

"Baby? Baby, what's wrong?"

"I d-don't kn-know F-Frankie.."

Gerard gasped out, eyes flashing open to see Frank's concerned face above him.

"Can't...breathe…"

He panted, as fear flared in his chest. It was a panic attack, he knew that, but he'd not had one this bad since Max.

"Frankieee..."

Frank pulled out and ran to the shelf where they stored bottles of water and grabbed one along with a random paper bag. He opened it and shoved it over Gerard's face.

"Breathe baby, breathe, nice and slowly.

Gerard's chest felt tight and he was getting scared now. He tried to do as Frank said, but everything was going a little blurry around the edges. He knew Frank was still talking to him, trying to calm him down, but he sounded so far away. Perhaps he should sleep for a while? Maybe that would help. Gerard let his eyes flutter closed.

"No no no! No baby, stay with me!"

Frank grabbed Gerard as he began to sink in his arms. He knew that he looked ridiculous with his pants hanging off and Gerard's off one leg, but if he had to, he was going to get one on the guys. The dark was nice, peaceful and quiet, and Gerard thought he'd like to stay there a while. His breathing was starting to steady out, but he still couldn't hear Frank properly, and he just felt really, really cold. Frank quickly dressed and did the same to a limp Gerard, he then raced out of the room to where the guys are, not realizing that he passed Garmin hiding in the hallway. Garmin watched Frank run past his hiding spot, then slipped quickly into the storage room. Frank's little fairy boyfriend was passed out on the table, obviously couldn't handle a real man. Garmin chuckled and stepped closer. Gerard really was very pretty, if you liked that kind of guy and Garmin didn't. Glancing toward the door, and still not hearing any returning footsteps, Garmin placed one hand firmly over Gerard's slightly open mouth, then with the index finger and thumb of his other hand, pinched his nose closed…only for a second or two, then he let go and laughed, stepping back from the table. It would be so easy, and then he could have Frank all to himself, but no he was no killer…yet. Hearing footsteps hurrying toward him, Garmin stepped forward again and put a concerned look on his face, and his fingers to the unconscious man's pulse. As Frank ran in the doorway, freezing momentarily at the sight before him, Garmin looked up.

"Oh Frank…thank God!"

He'd done drama classes in high school. He liked to act.

"I just found him like this! What happened?"

Frank was about to say something when the guys showed up behind him with Pete, because of course, it had to be Pete.

"Holy shit Iero, what did you do to Gee?"

"He just started having a panic attack and passed out."

"And you weren't doing anything cause the way he’s dressed and…"

"No Pete, we weren't!"

Frank growled at Pete and he backed off. Garmin smirked. He'd heard everything, so he knew Frank was lying. Garmin continued to feign his innocents.

"How come you were in here? This room's staff only. Gerard isn't allowed back here, is he?"

He studied his fingernails for a moment.

"Isn't it like, against health and safety, or something?"

"We needed to talk about something the other guys could not hear about and no, there is nothing in this room that can hurt you, it's a fucking store room!"

"Yeah, Brendon and Ryan always used this room."

Garmin quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? What for?"

He was enjoying this, and while they talked, no one was tending to Gerard. Bonus!

"Look, can we just take care of my fiancé here!"

”Fiancé? Dude! I owe Mikey $20!”

Fiance? When did that shit happen? Now Garmin knew that he would have to work that much harder to get Frank…well maybe not since Gerard was falling apart quickly anyway. Right now though, he was getting bored of the whole thing.

"I'll leave you to it. Too many cooks, and all that."

Then he sauntered out of the room. Frank was about to say something when he saw Gerard stirring.

"F-Frankie?"

His voice, small and weak.

"Baby."

Frank ran over and gathered him in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

Gerard shook like he'd slept out in the snow. His whole body trembling as he grabbed at Frank's shirt front with thin, cold fingers.

"Frankie? W-Where are w-we?"

One of the guys grabbed a blanket and draped it around Gerard.

"You kind of passed out on me when we were done."

Gerard looked up at Frank from beneath heavy eyelids, he felt exhausted and numb.

"I did?"

Pete crowed in triumph and Frank turned on him quickly.

”Yeah, dip shit, cause the fucking bosses son was here and he has caused enough bullshit today!”

”Okay Frankie, geeze sorry.”

Frank was not really angry at Pete and he knew it, he was just convenient.

”Sorry man, look, I am just worried about Gerard.”

Frank looked down as his paler than usual love.

"Yeah, I think I need to take you home and put you to bed."

Frank left Gerard with the guys and found Sam in his office.

"Hey Sam, I need to take Gerard home, but I don't drive. Can I have one of the guys bring me?"

Sam looked concerned which Frank appreciated.

"Yes, of course. I will arrange a car for you."

"Thanks Sam."

Frank went back to Gerard and the guys.

"Let's get him to the front; Sam is going to help us get home."

Gerard sniffed a couple times then rubbed the backs of his fingers against the tip of his nose, frowning slightly.

"Frankie?"

The other man hummed at him.

"Was something on my nose?"

"Well I was trying to get you to breathe into a bag."

Frank led Gerard out to the front where Sam was standing with...Garmin.

"Garmin offered to get you home. He will drive Gerard's car and then cab back."

Gerard looked at the younger man and smiled softly.

"Thank you for this."

Garmin grinned and shook his head.

"Not a problem…shall we?"

He held out his hand…when no one moved.

"The keys?"

Gerard blushed slightly, pulling them from his pocket and handing them over.

"Sorry."

He looked down and leaned against Frank as they headed to the car.

"So, Frank…you coming with us?"

Garmin asked, conversationally.

"Yeah, I'll ride in the back with Gerard."

The guys helped Gerard into the car while Frank thanked Sam one more time. Then he and Garmin got into the car and they drove off.

*

*

*

Jon was pissed. Gerard was late coming back from his stupid lunch date with that short shit he lived with...was engaged to. He was about to call the place that Frank worked when Gerard's car pulled into the driveway. Jon slipped on his shoes and headed to the front door. He was going to give his pet a piece of his mind and then a good solid punishment. He threw open the door.

"Where the fuck have you..."

His words fell flat as someone that he did not know got out of the driver’s seat. He just stood there looking at Jon as the back door opened and Frank emerged with a shaking Gerard. Garmin frowned at the stranger, then shook his head, mentally dismissing him, before turning to speak to Frank.

"I'll wait out here. You go settle him in, and then we have to get back."

He pulled a pair of shades from his pocket and slid them on, before leaning back against the side of the car, and apparently dismissing them too. Gerard could feel Jon's eyes on him, and it made his skin crawl.

"I feel sick."

Frank helped him inside, closing the door behind them. Garmin looked at the stranger, who was just stood staring at Frank and Gerard's front door.

"You a friend of theirs?"

He asked, not removing his shades.

"Not really. Gerard works for my parents."

Jon stood there shirtless looking at the boy who was not much older than him, if at all.

"You?"

"I work with Frank. My dad just bought the company"

Garmin answered, sounding bored.

"Why were you shouting before?"

"Oh...uh...well, Gerard is working on this mural and he does part in the morning and then he goes to have lunch with Frank and comes back to finish in the afternoon. He was late."

Jon fished his cigarettes out and offered one to the boy. Garmin took one and accepted a light too.

"A mural, huh?.. Sounds interesting. I've not seen any of Gerard's work yet. Do you think I could? 

"Follow me."

Jon held the door open and let Garmin in. He kicked his shoes off and walked his way down to hall to where Gerard's work was.

"I don’t know if this can be considered his work since my parents asked for it. I think he draws darker shit than this."

"What do you mean…darker?"

Garmin asked as he followed the other man.

"Here, follow me."

Jon brought him to his room where he has a view of Gerard's studio. He went into his closet and grabbed his binoculars.

"Here, he keeps the blinds open so that he gets the natural light in there."

Garmin took the binoculars, glancing sideways at the taller man, and realizing that they probably weren't all that different, if this guy liked watching his neighbors through a lens.

"Thanks. The window on the right?"

When Jon nodded, Garmin took a look.

"Woah! You weren't kidding when you said- dark. That's some twisted shit!"

He laughed, handing back the binoculars.

"The mural's not like that, right?"

"Nah, its fucking paradise with parrots and palm trees and shit like that."

Jon finishes his cigarette and goes to flop onto his bed. He watches the boy looking around the room taking in all his trophies and other school related shit. Then he sees Garmin focus on something on his shelf. Before Jon can say anything, he has walked over and picked it up. It was the collar that he had made for Gerard. Garmin raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking of getting a dog?"

He teased, seeing Jon flush slightly.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Can I ask who?"

"Um....uh..."

Jon was stopped from answering when a noise came outside his window. He got up and joined the boy in time to see the blinds on the window of Frank and Gerard's room open. With the window open they could hear Frank clearly.

"Baby, I'm worried about you. I think you passed out because you are not getting enough nutrients."

Gerard mumbled something.

"All right, but I want to start keeping more fruits and veggies in the house. Can't have my beautiful fiancé withering away."

Jon grumbled under his breath and went back to the bed. Garmin watched through the window for another minute or so, then turned back toward Jon.

"So, you were saying?"

"Come on baby, let's get you undressed and in a nice hot bath."

Jon jumped up from the bed when he heard this. He got back to the window just in time to see Frank maneuver Gerard to the bed and lift the shirt off his body. He then got down on his knees and tugged his tight shorts off.

"Fuck man!"

Garmin exclaimed, in a whisper/shout.

"It's him, isn't it?! It's Gerard? You're fucking the girly-boy!?"

He grinned wide as Jon turned to him sharply.

"I don’t know what you are talking about."

This was true, Jon had not really done anything with Gerard...not that it was his choice, but watching Frank strip the older man gave him an ache in his cock that he was having trouble tamping down.

"Like FUCK you don't!"

Garmin smirked, an idea clicking in his head.

"You're after Gerard and I'm after Frank."

"What!?"

Jon looked at the strange boy for a second and then was distracted by Frank and Gerard intertwined and kissing. Frank had just taken his shirt off and was sinking to his knees when Jon could not take it anymore and closed his curtains as he stalked away and flopped onto his bed.

"You heard me…"

Garmin picked up a random football trophy, turning it over in his hands, then placing it back on Jon's dresser.

"I think we might be able to help each other out.”

Jon turned over and looked at the boy. He had a mischievous look on his face. This could be dangerous.

"How?"

Garmin walked across to the bed, and sat down next to Jon.

"Well, we each need time alone with them so I can make sure Frankie stays at work more, and you can stop Gerard from coming by for lunch for starters."

Garmin placed a hand on Jon's knee, squeezing slightly.

"Kind of a you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours.”

He purred in the larger man's ear, moving his hand slowly up Jon's muscular thigh.

"Mutually.."

He licked the lobe.

"Beneficial."

Jon was having trouble breathing. He thought that only Gerard could do this to him and Gerard never even tries to on purpose.

"H-H-He will never stop going there you know. All the boys like him."

Garmin slid his hand up to Jon's crotch and smirked when he found that he was already hard. This was gonna be easier than he thought. Beginning to rub him through his jeans, Garmin leaned in to suck on his neck.

"I'll deal with the boys..."

He murmured against Jon's ear as he unzipped his fly and slithered his hand inside, finding his way unhindered by underwear.

"You just tell him he can't go. If I have to, I will make it so that Frank does not want him there."

Jon moaned as he fell back down on his back. The boy knew what he was doing.

"I-I-I-I don;t even know your name."

Garmin smirked.. He had him eating out of the palm of his fucking hand.

"My name's Garmin. Now let's take care of your little problem, shall we?"

Licking his lips, he leaned over, and licked a stripe up the underside of Jon's cock. He tasted sort of funk, like old jock-straps and sweat, but Garmin had had worse. Taking the quite large member in his mouth, he began bobbing his head and imagining it were Frankie.

"Oh fuck!"

Jon still doesn't understand how this all happened. He was supposed to have Gerard between his legs as punishment for coming home from lunch late, instead he had Frank's co-worker? How was this his life?

Garmin sucked and licked, and did his best to ignore the taste and not breath in too deep and it wasn't long before the meathead jock was grunting and cursing and cumming in disgusting spurts into Garmin's mouth. He did not swallow, but rose to go and spit it out the open window. He parted the curtains and could see Frank fucking Gerard on their bed. He spit and wiped his mouth as he enjoyed the full view of Frank’s muscular ass.

"So…we got a deal?"

"Yeah yeah, we got a deal."

Jon got up when he heard Garmin spit out the window. He moved over just in time to hear Gerard cry out and see Frank still on top of him as he obviously came.

"Fuck."

"That's gonna be you soon."

Garmin smirked.

"I reckon Frankie boy forgot about work. Do you think I should go remind him?"

"Yeah and remind him that Gerard needs to be here."

Jon was growling now. Frank had what was his and he was going to remind Gerard of it.

"Yeah, well you might have a problem there."

Garmin frowned, feigning interest in his new acquaintance's bad luck.

"Gerard got sick after they finished fucking at lunch and passed out. That's why I drove them back."

He saw the annoyed look on Jon's face.

”Are you fucking kidding me!? And now they just fucked again?!

Jon was more than pissed. Gerard was going to get his ass over here now for sure!

"I'm not saying it's off for today, I'm just saying maybe wait till I've taken Frank back to work and then go get him? Just a suggestion."

"Hmmm, maybe your right."

Jon watched them cuddle for a bit and then spit out the window.

"I'm going to shower, you can let yourself out."

Garmin grinned to himself. That boy might be about as smart as a box of rocks, but he could definitely come in handy. Exiting the annoyingly cream (with the brightly colored exception of the mural) home, Garmin walked quickly over to Frank and Gerard's door, and knocked, three times hard.

"Fuck, who could that be?"

Frank dragged himself from Gerard's side and slipped his boxers on. He trudged to the front door and opened it without thinking.

"Well, well, well..."

Garmin grinned, dragging his eyes up and down the smaller man's body.

"Looks like I came right on time…You gonna invite me in to play, Frankie boy?"

"What do you want Talbot? Why are you still here?"

"What, you thought you were getting the afternoon off? "

Garmin chuckled, darkly.

"Time to go back to work, we got things to do. Now, get dressed... or actually, you can stay like that, if you like."

He winked at the older man, reaching out to touch his bare chest. Frank moved away. Garmin laughed.

"I'll call that cab. Be ready in ten."

Then he turned from the door, and went to sit on the hood of Gerard's car. Frank grumbles again as he makes his way back into the bedroom. Gerard is sleeping peacefully. Frank starts getting dressed. When he is done he leans over and kisses him lightly. 

"Gotta get back baby, see you later."

Frank makes his way out of the house and is about to close the door when he sees Jon outside.

"Hey Jon. Sorry, Gee is not feeling so well."

"Don't worry about it. You have to get back to work. I will check up on him and bring him some soup later."

"Hey thanks man! I'll leave the door for you then."

Frank hears a horn and sees the cab pull up. He watched Garmin slide off the hood of Gerard's car, and head towards it. He waves to Jon again as he gets in and they head back to work.

"He really is as stupid as Garmin says."

Jon heads into Gerard's house and leaves the door open. He walks down the hall to their bedroom where he sees Gerard asleep on the bed curled under the sheets and still naked from his tryst with Frank. Jon walks over and runs a hand along Gerard's curves. Gerard sighs in his sleep and Jon smirks. He picks up the sleeping man, not surprised that he is light as a feather. He carried him through the house and back to his own. He carried him up the stairs to his room and lays him on the bed. He goes back down and closes Frank's and his door before returning to his bedroom and stripping. He crawls into bed with Gerard and presses against his back nestling his cock between his ass cheeks. He loops an arm around Gerard and pulls him closer beginning to slide his cock up and down groaning at how soft his skin is.

"Ahhhh."

Jon increases his movements and snakes his hand down to feel that Gerard is getting hard. He has never thought about jerking him off, but now he wants to. He starts to stroke Gerard making him moan and push back more on him. Jon takes it and decided to slip his cock between Gerard legs. His shaft brushes against Gerard's opening and Gerard really lets out a moan after that. Jon becomes bold and slides his other hand down to where Gerard's entrance is. He runs a finger over it and then starts to work it in. Gerard is wet inside and Jon realizes that it is from Frank. It grosses him out, but the way Gerard is responding makes him want to slide his cock in there, but not yet. That will happen when he has Gerard's full attention.

"That's it baby, feels good doesn't it?"

Again he knows that Gerard thinks it's Frank, especially since he uses his pet name, but everything feels so good that he does not give a shit. He can feel himself getting closer and he speeds up his thrusts as well as his hand on Gerard's cock and adds another finger in his ass. Gerard begins to buck against him and Jon adds a third finger in and slides his pinkie in too.

"Fuck, you little slut, you probably want my whole hand don't you?"

Once again Jon puts this aside for another time and continues to fuck against him. Gerard stutters when Jon brushes something inside him and he whimpers cumming all over Jon's hand. Jon gets bold then and pulls back enough so that his head is near Gerard's opening, as he uses his fingers to spread him open and cums with his head just on the edge of it. He pushes his head in just a little and enjoys the clenching of Gerard's muscles. He leaves it there as he falls asleep holding Gerard hoping that he wakes before he does.


	7. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't need a doctor Frankie...I just need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Some fucked up shit going on in this fic huh? Well you all ain't seen nothing yet! @~@

As Gerard slipped out of his dreams, he felt arms around him and the warmth of his comfy bed. Eyes still closed, he quickly became aware of the fact there was a cock up his ass. He smiled, pushing himself back.

"Mmm…Frankie…"

He opened his eyes, and suddenly wished he was dead. This, was not his bed...and those were NOT Frankie's arms.

Jon was still asleep. He was warm and content like he had not been in a long time. He sighed and smacked his lips tightening his arms around the warm body. He could not remember who it was, but the long hair tickling his nose and soft perfume scent told him that it was a woman. He snuggled his face into the smooth skin and sighed again. He had no interest in waking up anytime soon. Gerard's body shook and tears dripped from terrified eyes as panic set in. He tried to wriggle free, without waking the sleeping man behind him, but the arms holding him felt like steel bands around his chest and stomach. His breath came in short pants as his head swam with fear. How was he here? How had this happened? He remembered being in bed with Frank.. Then...then what? He couldn't remember! Whycouldn't he remember? He tried to pry Jon's arms from around his body..Jon stirred..

Bathroom, that was what was on Jon's mind, but not for himself. It was obvious that the girl wanted to go. he leaned in and kissed her neck, nipping at it lightly.

"Go ahead baby, and will you get me a beer on your way back?"

He let go of her and felt her move away. He sighed and flopped onto his stomach taking up the whole bed.

"Thanks babe."

Gerard froze, his breath catching in his throat, by some miracle, Jon had let him go. Forcing himself to breath again, Gerard slid off the edge of the bed, his legs trembling as his feet met the floor. He was naked, and he couldn't see any of his own clothes in the room, but he saw a pair of Jon's sweatpants, folded with other clothes on his desk, obviously fresh from the wash, so he grabbed them and quickly pulled them on, before slipping silently out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Bare foot and bare chested, Gerard dashed on wobbly legs back to his and Frank's house, praying that the door was unlocked. It was, and once he was inside, all he could do was scream, as his legs collapsed beneath him and he tumbled to the floor.

*

*

*

"Ahhhh, done!"

Frank powered down the computer in the office. It was five and he could not wait to get home and make sure that Gerard was alright.

"Night guys see you tomorrow."

He waved to Ray and Patrick as he put his coat on and headed to his bike.

"Just a second Frank."

Garmin called from the door to the office.

"Can I have a word please?"

He asked politely, after all, the guys were still there.

"Yeah, what's up?"

The last thing Frank needed was Garmin fucking with him. 

"I need to get home and check on Gerard."

Garmin watched as the other riders left the yard, and leaned against the door frame.

"You'll be in early again tomorrow, yes? So I don't screw up?!"

"Seriously? Your dad said it was just today i needed to be in early. Obviously if you knew how to screw up the routes then you know more than enough to handle the morning by yourself."

Frank did not want to spend anymore time with this asshole than he has to.

Garmin grinned, wickedly.

"Oh, but you really should be here ...ya know, for the sake of the riders. Wouldn't want another...mix up...would we?"

"Well if I am _not_ here than your father will clearly see that it is _you_ who are the problem."

Frank smirked because he knows that Garmin knows he is right.

"Have it your way Frankie boy.. But I WILL get what I want. I always do."

He grinned at Frank.

"Night then."

Then he turned and went back in the office, closing the door behind him. At least he gave up this time. Frank knew that Garmin would not be deterred easily. He hoped on his bike and headed home hoping to get a warm greeting from his beautiful fiancé. When Gerard finally found the strength to drag himself to his feet, he staggered through to the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as it would run, locked the bathroom door, stripped off Jon's sweatpants, and stepped under the scolding hot water. He didn't feel it. He was numb. And he didn't hear, as the front door opened, and Frank called out to him.

"Baby? Baby? Daddies home!"

Frank chuckled as he said this. it was a little joke that he and Gerard did once in a while. Now Gerard should come bounding out of the room he is in and ask what he brought him. Then Frank would say nothing but his love, and Gerard would declare that it was the best present ever! Frank waited, but Gerard didn't show.

"Gee?"

Frank was slightly concerned, maybe he had gone to work at the Peterson's and was not home yet. Frank left and walked next door. He saw Jon hanging out his bedroom window having a cigarette.

"Yo Jon!"

"Hey Frank, what's up?"

"Nothing, hey is Gerard there?"

"No man, he pretty much slept today."

"Oh okay, cause i did't find him."

"Maybe he is in the bathroom or painting?"

"That's possible. Hey you be careful, your parents catch you smoking in the house, you'll get grounded again!"

"Don't I know it!"

Frank laughed and waved goodbye. He headed back into the house to see if Gerard was in the studio.

The hot steam made Gerard's head spin. His chest heaved painfully in the overheated room as he stumbled out of the shower, legs giving out, sending him crashing to the floor.

"F-Frankie..."

He whimpered as he passed out on the wet tiles.

Gerard was not in the art studio, so Frank went to check the bathroom. There was steam coming from under the bathroom door.

"Baby? Baby? You in there?"

Frank heard nothing. He knocked.

"Gee? Gee are you in the shower?"

Still nothing. Frank was getting concerned. He looked through the old fashion keyhole and to see if there was anything to see. He just saw steam. Frank tried the door and it was locked. he knocked again.

"Gerard? Answer me baby, please?"

Still nothing and the steam kept coming. Now Frank was starting to really worry. He tried the door and jiggled the handle.

"Gerard, please answer me!"

Nothing. Frank tried to shoulder the door, but it would not budge.

"BABY PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Jon was finishing his cigarette when he heard Frank scream. He was going to ignore it, but he heard Frank calling for Gerard. He yelled out the window to him.

"Hey, Frank!"

Frank came to the window.

"Jon! He's locked in the bathroom and not answering, and the shower is going!"

"I'll be right there"

Jon threw on his sweat pants and hopped down the stairs. Who knows what Gerard did after he woke up with him. Maybe he tried to off himself. He kind of took a weird pride in knowing he had that power, but then again if he was going to get Gerard, he had to be alive. Gerard's eyes flickered and he gasped in the humid air. His stomach was cramping up and he was shaking badly. He started to convulse, as he vaguely heard banging, but he wasn't really sure. Jon entered the house and went right to the bedroom. He could still hear Frank yelling at the door. When Jon entered he could see the relief on Frank's face. It was amusing that he knew he caused all this chaos.

"Look out Frank, we may have to break the door down."

Frank nodded and then placed his shoulder against one side and Jon the other. They counted to three and then shouldered it hard. The door burst open and they saw Gerard lying on the floor naked convulsing.

"BABY!"

Frank slid to his knees next to Gerard while Jon turned the water off and grabbed some towels. He wrapped Gerard up and carried him to the bed. Gerard was shivering violently and Frank grabbed the blankets and bundled him up in them tightly. 

"He looks dehydrated, plus, has he eaten anything today?"

"Um...we didn't really eat lunch..."

Now Frank really felt bad, maybe it was because Gerard had not eaten anything today that he got sick. Jon went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water.

"Here, give him slow sips."

"Thanks Jon. Hey I hear your dad, you should get going. I got it from here."

"Okay Frank. Later."

Jon left and Frank and Gerard were alone. He stroked his paler than normal boyfriend's damp hair.

"Come on baby, please wake up, you have to drink something."

"F.. Frankie?"

Gerard whimpered, trying to focus on what Frank was saying. He felt a bottle at his lips, and accepted a sip, though it made him cough. He wasn't sure what hurt more right now, his head, his stomach, his throat or every single inch of his skin. Basically, he felt like shit!

"I'm here baby. What happened? You scared me!"

Frank cradled Gerard carefully as he fed him small sips of water.

Gerard was starting to regain his senses, but he couldn't stop shaking, and he felt like he was gonna be sick. He wasn't really sure what had happened, his head felt like cotton wool and razor blades, and that made it very hard to think straight.

"I-I...Fra..I don't..."

He sobbed softly, his eye, full of despair, fluttered open to look up at Frank's concerned face.

"I don't know.. Frankie.. I don't know what happened!"

"Baby, this is not good. You don't look good and you keep getting sick all the time. Plus your appetite has been erratic. I think you should go to the doctor, just to make sure everything is alright."

"I-I'm ok Frankie! I think the heat just got to me, or something..."

Gerard nuzzled against Frank's chest.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine!"

Frank pushed Gerard off him a little harder than he meant to.

"Gee, you are so far beyond 'not fine', it's not funny! I really think that you need to get checked out because the way you have been going lately, you are going to drive yourself mental!"

Gerard turned his head away, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Frank had never pushed him away before, and he started to think that the younger man didn't want him any more. He had to change his mind! Turning back toward Frank, Gerard smiled softly.

"I don't need a doctor Frankie..."

He purred, looking up through his lashes as he crawled across the bed toward his fiancé.

"...I just need you."

He reached out and stroked his fingers down Frank's cheek.

"Gee, don't even try it, you are not going to distract me from..."

Gerard crawled into Frank's lap, straddling him and pressing down against him.

"Aww, come on Frankie. I need you baby."

He nuzzled into Frank's neck, breathing him in as he placed soft kitten kisses on his skin.

"Gee..."

Frank knew what Gerard was doing and he was trying to fight him so hard, but hard was what he was getting and he was losing the battle. Gerard sucked on Frank's earlobe and ground down on him.

"Make me feel better Daddy."

He breathed in his ear.

"Fill me up. Pleeease?"

"Fuck Gee, I can't...I have to...dinner...and..."

"Fuck dinner...No, better still...fuck me."

Gerard smashed his mouth to Frank's, and ground down hard and Frank is only human, and a man, and right now he is a man with a raging hard on thanks to his fiancé, and he could not control it anymore. He pushed Gerard down on his back and ripped the towel off of his body. He moved his way down and sunk his mouth onto Gerard's cock.

"Oh God, Frankie!"

Gerard whimpered, tangling both hands in Frank's hair and arching his back off the bed.

"So...fucking...good!"

Gerard was 100% convinced, that if Frankie ever wanted a career change, he could go a really long way in porn. Frank continued to suck Gerard off as he slipped a hand down and began to play with his balls, inching his way to his opening. Gerard had a brief flashback to waking with Jon's cock in his ass, and tensed.. but then he forced the memory away, and made himself relax, moaning loud as Frankie's fingers teased at him. Frank pulled off of Gerard's cock and began to lick and nibble at the sides of his shaft. He came back up and did the same to the head as he watched his beautiful fiance thrash around in lust filled ecstasy.

"Frankie...pl-please? Need you."

Gerard whined, desperately. His cock was leaking so much precum that Frank was able to let it dribble down to his fingers and use that to push two inside his entrance. Gerard's body convulsed with desire and he pushed down onto Frank's fingers, moaning and fucking himself on the digits.

"Fill me up Frankie!"

He growled out. Frank slipped a third finger inside as he continued to move them in and out of Gerard. He went back to lightly sucking and teasing his cock making more precum dribble out and collecting it. On the next slide out, he placed his pinkie next to his ring and slid it in as well.

"Uhh...F-Frankie. M-More!"

It hurt, but he needed it. Frank wiggled his fingers inside Gerard brushing over his prostate with teasing fluttering strokes. Gerard was crying out for more, but Frank knew to give him just enough. Gerard's heart was pounding in his ears, and his body was trembling with want. He knew what he could handle, and he could handle more.

"Frankie please, more!"

Now Frank was ready. He changed his tactics and sucked hard on Gerard where he knew it would drive him the craziest. He then pushed his fingers in as far as they would go and put full pressure on his prostate as he felt Gerard's body bow and then he was cumming.

"FRANKIEEEEEE!!"

Gerard screamed out, his vision whiting out completely as he came, hard, hands fisting in Frank's hair, pulling a little harder than would be considered comfortable. After that Gerard collapsed passing out from his orgasm. Frank stood up and wiped his mouth off. He tucked Gerard in carefully and then went to start dinner.

*

*

*

Gerard's eyes fluttered open to a darkened room. For a second, he panicked.

"Frankie?"

He called out, hands clutching at the bed sheets.

"FRANKIE?!"

"Hey baby, you're up! Here, I have dinner for you! Get dressed and come on out." 

Gerard took a deep, shaky breath to calm himself down, then climbed out of bed and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt that he suspected was probably Frank's, before heading out of the bedroom.

"Hey Frankie, that smells good. What did you make?"

He stepped up behind Frank and slipped his arms around the other man's waist, and resting his chin on Frank's shoulder.

"Stir fry!"

Frank went and took a few scoops of rice and placed them in two bowls. He then scooped up some of the veggies from the wok and placed them over the rice. Finally he sprinkled some wonton strips over the mix and stuck two chopsticks in them.

"Here you go baby. Why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch."

Gerard smiled softly, taking the bowls over to the sofa and setting them on the coffee table, he then walked over to the shelves to the right of the TV. He searched the titles for a moment, before finding something he hadn't watched in a while. He pulled the case from its spot, and removed the DVD, then slid it into the player and picked up the remote, before returning to the sofa, and settling down, feet tucked up underneath him. Gerard picked up his bowl as Frank joined him with coffees in hand.

"Do you know that this is my favorite thing to do with you Gee? Just snuggling on the sofa eating dinner and watching a movie. Just the two of us."

"Really?"

Gerard asked, swallowing down a mouthful of veggies.

"I thought eating something else was your favorite thing?"

He turned (fake) innocent eyes Frank's way. Frank laughed and kissed Gerard on the cheek. He then picked up a chopstick full of rice and veggies and held it out for Gerard.

"Open up little girl."

Gerard rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth and accepted the bite.

"Thanks daddy."

He smirked, glancing at the TV as a sword fight broke out on the screen.

"Oh shit! I love this part!"

Frank bounced up and down in the seat like a little boy moving with the fight scene. he even made little zing sounds when the swords sliced through the air with his chopsticks. Gerard giggled, watching him.

"Oh, Will Turner, you are so brave. Come to rescue me from the horrible pirates."

He put on his highest girly voice, and twirled his fingers through his hair. He'd make a better Elizabeth Swan than Keira Knightly ever did.

"Nope, I be Cap'n Jack Sparrow and I come to kidnap you and me ship the Black Pearl and sail away with both of ye...savy?"

"Oh no!"

Gerard squeaked, quickly putting his unfinished food on the coffee table and leaping off the sofa.

"What are you going to do to me?"

His eyes shone as another giggle escaped his lips. Frank put his bowl down, but kept on chopstick in his hand pointed at Gerard.

"Ah me saucy wench, I be taking ye back to my cabin and relieving you of your virtues."

"No sir! Please sir, I've never been touched like that before..."

BIG. FAT. LIE!!

"I'm so very afraid of your long, thick...sword."

Gerard fluttered his eyelashes, then turned and ran, giggling toward the bedroom.

"Argh! Get back here you!"

Frank jumped off the sofa and ran into the bedroom shutting the door.


	8. Let's Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do we have a deal?"
> 
> "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Just a bad day...night so lots of fic updates.
> 
> Enjoy.

Garmin was sat at his desk, looking at pictures of naked men on his phone, when there was a knock on the door of the office.

"Come in."

He called out, not looking up. The door opened, and a girl with bright green and yellow dyed hair stepped into the room. When the man behind the desk didn't bother to acknowledge her, she cleared her throat and introduced herself first.

"Good morning Mr. Talbot. I believe you're expecting me? I'm Hayley Williams. I'm here for an interview for the rider's job."

Garmin looked up now, casting a critical eye over the girl. He wasn't fond of having girls anywhere near him really, and he wasn't convinced that they were any good as anything but maids and mothers, but his dad had insisted that he interview her, so he would…didn't mean she'd get the job though.

"Of course, Miss Williams, I remember."

He gestured to the seat opposite him.

"Please."

She sat down, smiling genuinely.

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about you?"

"Ok. So I'm 20 years old. I'm a bit of a fitness nut, so I ride my bike literally everywhere. I was working as a delivery rider for Mossop's service, for two years, till they went out of business last month, and I've been looking for a new position ever since."

She thought for a second, then continued.

"I've lived in this area all my life, and I know the streets like the back of my hand. If you give me a chance, you won't regret it."

Garmin sat back in his chair, and studied his perfect fingernails, then looked back up at the eager girl before him. He had no real intention of hiring her as a rider, but maybe she could be a cleaner, or work on packing.

"Well, Hayley…may I call you Hayley?"

She nodded, with a smile.

"I'm quite impressed. I know that Mossop was a real task master, and if you worked there for two years, you must've been good. So I'm going to give you a trial."

He opened the top drawer of his desk and retrieved an envelope.

"I need this letter delivered ASAP. Then I want you right back here."

He handed over the letter, and a receipt slip to be signed by whoever took in the delivery.

"This _must_ be signed by someone at this address Do NOT deliver it to a neighbor if they are not home. Understand?"

Hayley looked at the address and smiled. She knew the area well.

"You can count on me"

She grinned, standing from her seat and heading toward the door.

Garmin went back to his phone, and Hayley rode out of the yard. Hayley was quick, possibly one of the fastest riders in town, so it wasn't long before she was getting off her bike and heading up to the posh looking front door. She rang the bell, and after a moment, the door opened.

"Hi there. I have a letter for..."

She looked at the envelope, then back at the smartly dressed woman.

"Jon Peterson?"

The lady smiled down at the her.

"Oh yes. That's my son. Do I need to sign?"

Hayley held out the receipt slip and pen, and watched as it was signed. Then Hayley handed over the letter and wished the older lady a good day, before getting back on her bike and peddling quickly back to the Special Delivery Bike Service. 15 minutes later, not even out of breath, she wheeled back into the yard and parked her bike. Garmin was sat on the lunch table, smoking a dubious cigarette, when Hayley walked up to him and handed over the receipt slip.

"All done Mr. Talbot. How'd I do?"

She knew she'd been fast. Garmin looked at his watch and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, but that may have been fast enough for Mossop's, but not for us. Our best delivery guy could have been back five minutes earlier."

Hayley fought to keep her chin off the floor as he continued.

"We do have a position in the packing warehouse, if you're interested? And you could reapply for a rider's job in six months, if you like?"

Hayley was at a loss for what had just happened, but she was sure of one thing- she hated this stuck up little worm. But she needed the money, so, she accepted. She would start tomorrow. Garmin watched as she walked back to her bike and rode out of the yard, then he flicked away his butt, and went back inside to await the call he knew would come.

*

*

*

Jon was bored. His parents had been home the whole day so he could not do anything with Gerard. He just watched his mom flit around the boy and praise.his.work.and tell.him about all the friends of hers that had seen it and want to commission him. Gerard was happy of course. How could.he.not be? Jon was sitting on the sofa watching the two when his phone rang.

"Yo."

"Geeze Johnny, you could sound happier to talk to.me."

"Sorry Ali, I'm just tired."

"Oh. So did you want to change plans then?"

Jon thought about it. He could get out of it, but Gerard was no fun right now.

>{?"No it's cool. I will get ready and pick you up."

"Okay Johnny, love you."

"Yeah, me too."

Jon hung up and went upstairs to get dressed when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, that's my son."

Jon kept going and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt quickly, when he got down stairs his mom handed him a letter. It was from Garmin. Jon smiled and kisses his mother goodbye then tore it open as he headed out. Garmin was, as usual, sat at his desk, doing fuck all, when his cellphone rang in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw -unknown number- on the tiny screen, and grinned. He KNEW it wouldn't take long. Pressing the "ok" key, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello. I hoped I'd be hearing from you."

"Getting on your delivery slaves to drop letters to me now?"

Garmin smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah and I didn't even have to pay this one."

"Oh man, you are a little shit!"

Jon was grinning madly as he drove to his girlfriend’s house with his music blasting from his convertible.

"Never said I wasn't. You seen your boy today?"

"Yeah, but my mom was there. Sucked. On my way to get laid with my girlfriend.”

Garmin rolled his eyes and wondered where Jon had found a girl with no sense of smell.. Or maybe she was just good at holding her breath.

"Good luck with that, but look, we should discuss how we're gonna handle things, cos I don't think we can just leave things to chance, do you?"

"HEY BABY, LOOKIN GOOD THERE WITH YOUR FINE SELF!"

The blonde giggled as she waved and blew a kiss.

"GOT A SHAKE TO GO WITH THOSE FRIES?"

Jon wiggled his sunglasses at her and she laughed again. The light turned green and he honked his horn and drove off.

"Oh man, that was fucking awesome! Oh hey sorry there Garms, I was distracted by the scenery, what did you say again?"

Garmin tried not to throw up in his mouth.

"I said…that we need to talk about our plans."

He snapped a pencil out of pure frustration that he'd lumbered himself with this idiot. Oh well, even morons have their uses.

"When are you getting your hands on him again?"

"I guess tomorrow, but right now he is really freaked out around me. I guess I should not have made him think that I fucked him huh?"

Jon made a fast turn and his tires screeched when he cut off another car.

"ASSHOLE!"

"You what?"

Garmin nearly choked on his coffee.

"Fuck! You gotta tell me how THAT happened dude."

This guy was entertaining, if nothing else.

"Oh man after you left, I went and took Gee to my house and put him in my bed. he was like still naked too! So I did that spoon thing that you do that chicks love and he thought that I was Frank, so he pushed back and fuck if it did not feel good that I held him really close and don't ask me why, but I decided to jerk him off and wow did he respond!"

Jon was actually pretty proud of the way he made the older man feel.

"So then like I wanted to fuck him, but I want him to be awake for that shit so I just did that crap that they do in the movies where you shove you cock between the girls thighs, but holy shit it worked and it made him cum, but then I got this wicked idea and I..."

HEY! WATCH IT FUCK FACE!"

Garmin let out a breath he was unaware he was holding, and noticed that his hand had found its way to the quite prominent bulge in the front of his jeans. He pressed down firmly.

"Then you?"

He prompted, closing his eyes and rubbing himself through his pants.

"Sorry, man, fucking old as woman drivers, where was I?"

"You made him cum, and then?"

"Oh yeah! I stuck the head of my cock right just a little bit in his ass and then I jerk myself till i came! Then I fucking fell asleep and hoping he would wake up first and he did!"

Jon started laughing and banging the steering wheel.

"And I know he freaked out cause later on Frank had to come get me to break the bathroom door down and Gee was on the floor shaking with steam coming out of the shower! I pretended to be all concerned and shit carried him, naked again, to the bed and then left Frank with him."

Garmin moaned slightly, but covered it with a cough, and removed his hand. He'd lock the door and finish up when he'd ended his call.

"Wow dude. You're good!"

He had balls, Garmin would give him that.

"Perhaps I should take that approach with Frankie boy."

He mused, almost to himself.

"Nah!"

He shook his head, then returned his attention to the phone call.

"So, tomorrow. You'll keep your little girly boy goth you at lunchtime, and I'll find a way to get some alone time with Frank okay?"

"As long as my mom is not around...oh wait, if you have Frank call and say that he can't have lunch then I can make my mom make Gerard stay for lunch...unless she is gone, then he he he."

"I think that'll work. Yeah! I can get Frankie boy to cancel their lunch date."

Garmin nodded, a smirk spreading on his lips.

"Then we can both have some fun!"

"Sweet, speaking of fun, I am about to go dip my wick if you know what i mean, so later man! Hey babe, wow you look good! So are you really hungry cause we could just skip dinner and go straight for dessert!"

Garmin sighed deeply, rolling his eyes ending the call wondering how Jon could even have a girlfriend or anything for that matter. Now, to take care of his little problem. He didn't bother to lock the door, cos he was expecting Frankie boy through the door any minute, and he'd LOVE to see his reaction to walking in on this. Unzipping his flies, he pulled out his hard-on, and started to slowly stroke himself, collecting beads of pre-cum to aid the slide. Slouching down in his chair, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming heavy as his heart started to race. As his right hand stroked firmly up and down his cock, his left played, and tugged at his balls. He tried to imagine that it was Frankie boy down there, on his knees, pink lips stretched wide around his thick cock, while he fisted his hair, and fucked that pretty mouth.

"Oh God!"

He was getting close now.

"Hey Garmin, Frank wanted me too...fuck! Sorry, i just...sorry!"

A frightened Ray slammed the door as quickly as he had opened it. Garmin stared at the door for a few seconds, frozen with his hand still on his cock, then, he burst out laughing, cos the look on that boy's face was fucking priceless. When he'd gotten control of himself again, he decided to quickly finish himself off, cos there was no way that Frankie boy was coming in here now, and then go for a smoke. What a productive morning he was having, he chuckled to himself as he did up his pants afterwards, then grabbed his cigarettes and headed outside.

*

*

*

"Angela?"

Gerard called up the stairs, as he wiped paint off his hands, onto his jeans.

"Yes Gerard? Are you alright dear?"

She called back as she headed down toward him.

"Oh yes, I'm fine! It's just lunchtime!"

He shuffled his feet slightly and looked to the floor. Angela's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my, of course. Go on, don't be late for Frank on my account."

Gerard thanked her and assured that he'd be back after lunch, then hurried out the front door, and back home to change. He had very certain ideas about what was going to happen at lunch, and they had very little to do with bagels. Stripping off his paint stained work clothes, Gerard took a quick shower, shaving everything that needed shaving, then dried off and lathered himself in his favorite mango body butter, before applying fresh eyeliner and lip gloss, and running his fingers through his still wet hair. Next, Gerard pulled on a pair of black, lacy, very short shorts. Strictly, they were girl's panties, but fuck if they didn't look good on him. Then he wriggled into his stretchy, black, thigh-high boots, with the little kitten heels that drive Frankie wild, and finally, his knee-length black leather trench coat, to complete the look. Once the coat was buttoned up, no one would see that all he had on underneath was panties. With THIS outfit, he knew he could take Frankie's mind off of food. Checking his makeup one last time, in the little mirror by the door, Gerard smiled. He was actually having a good day today. He'd got away with just two bites of toast this morning, before Frankie had to go. He'd painted without having that sleaze hanging around him all morning. And now, he was going to see Frankie, and see if he could persuade him to bend him over a desk and fuck him till he couldn't see straight. Gerard grabbed his keys and left the house. 20 minutes later, he was pulling into the yard.

"Man Frankie, you sure spoil that man of yours."

The spread on the table was mouthwatering and the boys sat there with their own piddily lunches.

"Now, I am sure that Gee will share dessert with you guys, just wait. Ah, there he is!"

Frank waved as Gerard pulled into the driveway. All the guys stood up to greet their favorite brunette, but fell on their asses when he emerged from the car.

”Uhhhh”

As Gerard climbed out of the car, the front of his coat opened a bit too high, but he swallowed down his embarrassment at having flashed the guys his panties, and, having locked the car up, walked over toward them, swinging his hips and smiling wickedly.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G..."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH..."

All three stood gaping as Gerard sashayed his way forward. At that moment, Sam and Garmin came out of the office on their way to lunch. Garmin raised an eyebrow when he saw what was happening.

"My goodness Gerard.."

He chuckled.

"I do believe you've rendered our boys speechless!"

Gerard bit his lip coyly, never losing eye contact with Frank.

"Bravo!"

Then Garmin and his father headed off. Gerard stepped up close to Frank really close and leaned in, whispering in his ear.

"I want you to take me into your office, lock the door, bend me over your desk, and…”

He dipped the tip of his tongue into Frank's ear.

“…and fuck me till I can't see."

He stood back slightly, so he could look into Frankie's eyes.

"Will you do that for me, Frankie?"

"I...uh...but...food...and..."

Frank looked at the boys, but they were no help. Even Ray the straightest one of them all was having trouble putting his eyes back in his head as he fully focused on Gerard's ass. Gerard pressed himself against Frank and whispered..

"My engagement ring, isn't the only _ring_ I'm wearing right now."

Then he stood back, winked at Frank, and turned and walked toward Frank's office.

"You coming Frank?"

"Gotta go!"

Frank ran after Gerard scooping him over his shoulder and kicking the office door open as well as shut. Ray and Patrick looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down and began to eat the food.

*

*

*

By the time Frank and Gerard emerged from the office, lunch was over. Ray and Patrick were getting their bike gear ready and Sam and Garmin had just pulled into the lot. Frank had sex hair and he knew it, but to attempt some dignity, he shoved his old messenger cap on his head. Gerard smiled happily at Frank, and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Frankie. See you at home later, ok?"

Gerard and got into his car, winking and sending Frank one last smile, before closing the door, and driving away. Frank looked at what was left of lunch and sighed as he heard his stomach grumble.

"Gotta keep them happy huh?"

Sam looked at Frank and Frank swallowed hard.

"Mr. Talbot, I'm so sorry and..."

Sam put his hand up.

"Tut tut son, I was young once, I mean how do you think Garmin got here."

Frank laughed at this.

"Still, let's not make a constant habit of this. Reputation and all."

"Of course not Sam."

Frank's stomach growled again as he began cleaning up the mess on the table. He was fucking hungry.

"Oh, Frank?"

Garmin called out to him, walking over to where the other man was looking a little put out.

"I got you something."

He pulled both hands out from behind his back. In his left was a large take-out coffee cup, and in his right, was a brown paper bag, with a logo on the side, for a deli downtown that Frank dreams of being able to afford.

"Here, I had a feeling you'd miss lunch."

He handed over his offerings, winked, and walked away. Frank is kind of shocked at the brat's kindness. His stomach is too loud and tamps down his warning, asshole alert, so he just drops in the seat and greedily pulls out the food in the bag.

"That was nice of you Garmin."

Sam pats his son on the shoulder and then goes to his own office. Of course Garmin has his reasons for doing this. He's never nice unless it benefits him, and he KNOWS this will. Garmin has this friend, you see. Well, not really a friend, more, an acquaintance. And this guy can get hold of just about anything. In this case, he'd gotten hold of some little white pills that he'd sold to Garmin for the price of cup of coffee. The pills, little white tablets, were called Hot Rods, and the guy had SWORN to Garmin, that just one of those pills would have any man SO hard and horny, and that he'd fuck a cactus if it had a hole in it. Garmin put two in Frank's coffee.. He was looking forward to this afternoon, especially as his dad was going out straight after lunch. He'd only returned with him to fetch some papers. The pills should take about half an hour to kick in, and then, let the fun begin.

*

*

*

Frank was working on one of the spread sheets when he realized it was hot in the office. He got up and walked over to the window pushing it open. The breeze felt amazing and he figured it would do the trick. He went back to the desk and got back to work. Soon though he began to sweat and decided that he was wearing too many layers. He stripped off his hoodie and then his outer shirt. He was soaked.

"Shit, what the fuck?"

He knew that there was an old shower in the back of the building so he decided to hop in real quick and see if he could cool off that way. He headed back there passing a few people that look concerned. One asked if he was getting sick cause his face was flushed. Maybe that was it. He hoped he did not give whatever it was to Gerard too. He would call after the shower and ask if he was feeling okay. Frank got to the small bathroom and entered locking the door. He turned the water on to a temped degree opting to gradually lower the hot water. He stripped and hopped in. 

"Hey, um.. Sir?"

Garmin was sat smoking when two of the younger riders, he didn't know their names, walked over.

"Yes, what is it?"

The boy, who probably wasn't more than 17, shuffled his feet a bit and looked at his companion for assurance, then carried on.

"Sir, we just saw Frank, and he didn't look too well. Like he might be really sick."

"Where is he?"

"Think he went to the shower room, out the back."

Frank had the water nearly all the way off hot, but he could still not cool down. On top of that, he was sporting a semi that would also not go down. Actually it was getting worse.

"What the fuck kind of illness leaves you with a raging hard on?"

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

He dismissed the pair, so they could get back to whatever they were supposed to be doing, and headed towards the back part of the buildings, right to the back, beyond the warehouses, to the door to the shower room. He could hear water running, as he pressed his ear to the door, and grunts and curses coming from within. He grinned.

"Frank?"

He called, putting on a concerned voice.

"You ok in there?"

Oh great, just what Frank needed. 

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine...just a l-l-little over h-heated."

Fuck, why was he stuttering his words? Oh yeah cause he had jerked off three times and his cock would still not go down! Maybe he should call Gerard.

Yeah…the guys said you looked a little hot. Can I help with anything?"

Garmin smirked. His guy had told him every effect those pills would have, and he knew that Frank must be getting pretty damn desperate by now.

"Um...yeah, actually can you c-c-c-call Gerard for me?"

Frank felt like he was going to rub his skin right off before his cock went down.

"Err.. Sure, but isn't he working?"

"Shit, that's right! Fuck me!"

"Any time, Frankie boy."

Frank didn't hear when Garmin said because he let out a long frustrated moan as he came for the fifth time and still felt no satisfaction. Garmin pressed his hand against his own hard length as he listened to those delicious noises.

"Frank? Come on, let me in. Perhaps I can help you."

"No, I'm g-g-g-good, real-l-ly."

"Come on. You sound like you're in pain dude."

"*groan* You have no f-f-f-fucking idea."

"I can't just leave you in pain, Frank. I'm coming in."

Garmin pulled out his keys, each one labeled cos he had about 20, and started searching for the one to the shower room. He was starting to get bored of this game now.

"No no no, I’m..."

Another wave of whatever the fuck this was hit him and Frank was on his knees. Garmin found the key, and with a triumphant grin, slid it into the lock, and turned it.

"Sorry Frank, what did you say?"

He asked as he swung the door opened and stepped inside, pretending to have not heard. Frank was on his knees with his head thrown back moaning shamelessly as he quickly fisted his cock. He was shaking as hard that he was banging his head against the stall.

"Oh my! You need some help there?"

Frank couldn't answer as he was cumming again and still had a hard on. Garmin unzipped his pants and pulled out his own hard cock, before dropping to his knees in front of the clearly distressed man, and replacing Frank's tiring right hand with his own, while simultaneously jacking himself off with his left.

"Oh fuck! You don't, I mean, you can...I..."

Garmin stopped his movements for a moment.

"You want me to stop?"

Frank wanted to say no, he really did, but instead another moan came out. Garmin smirked and started moving his hand again.

"That's it Frankie boy, I got you. Just relax and go with it."

Frank didn't want to, but he pushed up into the movement. it was wrong, all wrong, but his body did not give a fuck at all. Garmin wanted more than this, and he had the feeling that Frank wouldn't exactly object right now. Letting go of his own heavy, leaking cock, Garmin reached between Frank's legs, and teased at his entrance.

"This what you want Frankie boy?"

Frank's brain clicked on line for two seconds and he pushed Garmin's hand away.

"What?! Fuck, no, I d-d-d-don't.

Frank started to get up, this was all wrong. Something was wrong with him and Garmin was being to...well normal for Garmin Grunting with annoyance, Garmin grabbed Frank by his arms and pulled him back down.

"Where the fuck do you think you’re going!?"

Then he firmly gripped Frank's still hard cock and started pumping it quickly, while doing the same to himself with his other hand, and leaning in to bite and lick at Frank's neck.

"Ah...you did this, what the fuck did you do to me!?"

Frank gripped Garmin's shoulder and pushed him under the shower spray.

"Fuck! I thought you were enjoying yourself?!"

"Enjoying myself!? Are you fucking crazy!? You slipped me some shit that gave me a fucking hard on that won't go away and i am supposed to enjoy myself? Where was it Talbot!? In the food or the coffee!?"

Frank watched Garmin's eyes go wide.

"Yeah, maybe I will take what' left and show it to you dad. See if he wants a sip. Are you gonna help him with his problem too?"

Garmin narrowed his eyes and got real still, and quiet.

"You think you can threaten me Frank?"

He shook his head, water spraying from his dripping hair, his eyes, dark and cold.

I've seen your more private tattoos after all. I'm sure if I told Gerard we've been together, he'd believe me. What do you think?"

He sneered, tucking his cock back in his pants and zipping up. He was pissed that he'd gone soft again.

"Why you black mailing little shit!"

Frank raised his hand and before his knew it, he had clocked Garmin in the chin. Garmin knew it was coming, and threw his head back with the punch, lessening its effects though he'd still have a bruise by the end of the day. Grinning, a little blood on his teeth, he looked back at a fuming Frank. If this was the moves this scene would be hilarious. Frank naked with a hard on and Garmin fully clothed and soaked to the bone holding his chin...but it wasn't, it was a sick and twisted situation and Frank wanted to do nothing about it, but forget.

"I like you Frank…"

Garmin smirked.

"Well, I like your body anyway. You let me do what I want with it and I’ll keep quiet. I won't say a word."

Garmin liked the fact that Frank didn't answer him back. He liked the defeated slump that Frank's shoulders just did. He stepped over to the wet, naked, and still painfully hard boy, and ran his fingers over the other man's chest.

"Do we have a deal?"

Frank was trapped and he knew it.

"Deal."

*

*

*

Jon was having a cigarette when Gerard pulled into the driveway. He looked up and saw him. Jon knew that his mom was not home anymore, but the garage was still closed. He watched Gerard, but Gerard did not get out of the car. He just sat there looking nervous.

”Huh, what’s that about?”

Gerard didn't want Jon to see him in this outfit. It had been for Frankie, after all, but what could he do? Stay in the car all day? Painfully aware that the younger man was watching him, Gerard took a deep breath, and opened the car door. Stepping out, he kept his head down as he hurriedly locked the car, then turned to head back home to change.

"Whoa!"

Jon's jaw dropped. He ran quickly to block Gerard from entering his home.

"Gee...That's some outfit you have on there."

Gerard fell back a step, fear gnawing at his guts. He wanted to turn and run, but he knew he'd never get far in these heels. He couldn't look at the other man's face, cos he was desperately trying not to cry right now, and he knew that if he saw Jon's lecherous smile, he'd lose the fight.

"Th-Thank you Sir."

Jon was careful knowing that he was outside where anyone could see them, but one side of Gerard was blocked by the house and he ran his hands up it.

"So what do you have under it?"

Jon's breathing was heavy now. He wanted to see more. it was crazy cause several times he saw this man naked, but he liked him dressed up like this.

"Um..."

Gerard whimpered and tried to shrink away from Jon's touch. His cheeks flushed as tears built up in his eyes.

"Let's explore this further shall we, your place or mine?"

Jon tightened his grip on the older man's hip as he spoke. Gerard knew he had no choice in the matter.. This was happening, whether he liked it or not.

"Y-Yours Sir."

He didn't want his bed to smell of whatever Jon had in mind.

"That's a good girl, now let's go."

Jon escorted Gerard to his house quickly and as soon as the door was closed he was pressed against it. Jon had his face buried in his neck and he hand working the buttons of the jacket open. He slid his hand down to find that Gerard was wearing nothing, but a pair of lace really short shorts.

"Fuck me. Get in the living room. I want you on your keens with my cock in your mouth right now."

Gerard sobbed pitifully, but did as he was told. Head down, he walked into the large cream room, and slowly got down on his knees. Jon sat on the sofa and left it to Gerard to unzip his pants. He looked so fucking good with his bare chest and the fuck me thigh high boots.

"You look just like the whore that you really are, you know that?"

Gerard sniffed, his lip trembling as his fingers fumbled with Jon's zipper. At least it was just a blow job. Jon hadn't said that he wanted to fuck him, Gerard wasn't sure how he'd cope with that. Jon wasn't wearing any underwear, but that didn't really come as a shock. The fact that he was already mostly hard, kinda did. Gerard whimpered as he looked up for further directions.

"Do a good job and I will reward you, but if you don't..."

Jon left that threat to hang in the air. Gerard bit his lip nervously, then shuffled forward on his knees, til the fronts of his thighs were against the sofa, then he took hold of Jon's cock and started stroking it for a moment or two, before swallowing back his nausea, and sliding his lips down over the head.

_(time passes)_

Frank was a mess. Not outwardly, but inside. He arrived home and just wanted to go to sleep. He didn't even greet Gerard when he walked in. he headed straight for the bedroom where he saw Gerard collapsed on the bed. He wanted to snuggle with him so badly, but after Garmin touched him, he didn;t feel right. Instead he moved into the living room and passed out on the sofa.


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have had it with you! This job is not worth this shit! I fucking quit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So I screwed up and had a chapter sitting in limbo for who knows how long so make sure you read Chapter Eight first! @~@

Gerard woke up with the familiar sour taste in the back of his throat, but the unfamiliar cold feeling of waking up alone in his bed.

"Frankie?"

He called out, softly. When he didn't get a reply, Gerard slipped out of bed and wrapped his robe around himself, shivering slightly as he crept through the silent, still dark house. When he reached the living room, and saw Frank stretched out on the couch, he bit back a whimper, not wanting to wake him. Why hadn't he come to bed? Had he found out about Jon? Was he mad? Gerard felt panicked tears start to build up in his eyes, and he rubbed angrily at them with the backs of his hands. Wouldn't do any good to fall apart now.

"Breakfast"

That would be a good start to fixing this. Heading into the kitchen, Gerard set about making Frank's favorites; veggie sausages, hash browns, and lots and lots of coffee. If Frank had discovered what had been happening next door, Gerard could only hope that he'd be understanding about it all being one sided. He hoped that Frank didn't know.

"*groan*"

Frank slowly opened his eyes as the smell of breakfast filled his nostrils. 

"Coffee."

Gerard was turning the hash browns as he heard the groan coming from the couch. He swallowed down a wave of nervous nausea, and turned to pour two large cups of coffee.

"Hi"

He murmured, glancing over, before darting his eyes back to the coffee pot.

"Oh my head."

Frank tried to get up, but instead rolled off the sofa into the coffee table.

"Ow! Fuck son of a bitch!"

Gerard gasped and spun to see what had happened, spilling scolding hot coffee over his hand.

"SHIT!"

He dropped the cup and it fell to shatter on the floor. He jumped backward, burnt hand clenched to his chest, bare feet slipping slightly on the wet floor.

"Fuck!"

"Gerard!"

Frank scrambled up and ran to the kitchen, but slipped on the wet floor and crashed into Gerard.

"Frankie!"

Gerard yelped, grabbing at his arms to steady them both. Their feet tangled and he felt gravity taking over. Frank and Gerard collapsed in a heap with coffee all over them. Frank could not help it, he started laughing. Then he grabbed Gerard and kissed him. He would have kept kissing him, but then the smoke alarm went off indicating that breakfast was burning.

"Oh shit!"

Frank scrambled up and turned the stove off. Gerard sat frozen on the floor. He loved Frank so much, but when the younger man had kissed him just then, a tiny part of him got scared, like it remembered Jon's touch instead. Fuck NOT good! Shaking himself out of it, Gerard looked at his scolded fingers, red over white. They stung, and he absently thought that the pain was kinda nice, in a weird way. He looked at his bare feet, and saw a tiny shard of broken coffee cup sticking out of the side of his left one, a trickle of blood running toward the floor. Pretty…

"Hey Gee I..."

The phone rang and Frank groaned. He was tempted to let the machine pick it up, but he lifted and receiver to hear Garmin freaking out and jumbling his words.

"Slow the fuck down Talbot, now what is going on?"

Garmin took a breath.

"Frank please I need you to come in! We got like a 1000 deliveries this morning, and the computer froze, and I've got no idea how to do this manually! Please Frank!?"

"Really? A thousand?"

Frank knew that the boy was exaggerating, but then he got a text from Brendon reminding him what day it was.

"Oh shit, that's right!"

Frank put his phone away and got back on the cordless.

"All right, I'm coming, hold on."

Frank hung up.

"Shit!"

He headed to the bedroom to get dressed Gerard sat numbly watching as Frank disappeared through to the bedroom. He could feel himself start to shake, and he fought to keep the tears at bay. Dragging himself to his feet, he walked over to the counter next to the stove, ignoring the broken cup on the floor, and the pieces that embedded themselves in the souls of his feet, and picked up one of the slightly burnt sausages that Frank had rescued from cremation, and took a bite. Everything was falling out of his control, but he still had control of what he ate, and how long it stayed in his body. Three sausages and two and a half hash browns later, he heard Frank coming back out of the bedroom. He didn't turn around.

"Oh man baby, I am so sorry that I have to leave before having breakfast with you, but this asshole has no fucking clue what he is doing."

Frank slipped on his vans and the his jacket. He grabbed a sausage out of the pan and smiled that Gerard was eating. 

"Glad you got your appetite back lately baby."

He kissed Gerard on the cheek shoving the sausage in his mouth and then slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and grabbing his key and he was out the door. Gerard swallowed down a bite of burned potato, then felt his stomach revolt, and dashed for the bathroom. He got there just in time, and heaved over the open toilet until his belly was empty again. It was becoming more of a habit now, not just once in a while. Before, he had to make himself sick…now, it was almost automatic. Flushing away the mess, Gerard turned to look at himself in the mirror. Pale, waxy skin and dark under eye circles stared back at him. His hair hung dark and limp around his thin cheeks.

"Time for a makeover, I think."

He murmured to himself, picking up his toothbrush and getting rid of the taste of puke from his mouth. He wasn't due to be at the Peterson's until 10, so he had a good 2 hours, and everything he needed to brighten up his look. After applying the bleach to his hair, Gerard sat and painted his toenails in a soft, shimmery pink, while he let his hair lighten. After about 40 minutes, he rinsed it thoroughly out, then put on the color he'd chosen, a bright, fire truck red! Let's see Frank walk out without ravishing him now. Gerard giggled as he imagined Frank's face when he came home tonight. Quickly drying his hair, Gerard pulled on his paint splattered jeans and a cropped t-shirt with some slogan or other on the front, then grabbed his keys, stuffed his feet into his converse, and headed out the door. It didn't matter what he wore today, cos Angela was supposed to be there. He was safe today. 

"Well look at you!"

Jon looked up from the sofa as he head his mom exclaim something. He dragged his ass up and scratched his ass as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, what's going...."

He stopped choking on his words. There stood Gerard in his usual outfits for painting, but his hair was this incredible red. It was like nothing Jon had ever seen and it made his cock ache.

"So Gerard we wanted to add a mural to the stairs. Something to compliment the one you did in the foyer."

Gerard kept his eyes locked on Angela's, not daring to look at the monster that he could feel staring at him from across the room.

"Uh…sure, what were you th-thinking you'd w-want?"

"We were thinking of maybe either rapidly growing palm trees or pink flamingos. What do you think?"

The last thing Jon wanted in his home was fucking trees or birds, but if it meant that Gerard would be there longer, he could work with this. Gerard tried to keep the disgust from his face as he thought of these two awful designs, cos like the saying goes, customers always right.

"Well, I think either one would be…striking, but maybe the flamingos might be a little too much? You already have parrots, after all."

He heard Jon grunt out a laugh to his right, that the boy turned into a cough as his mother shot daggers at him.

"The palm trees could be quite pretty though."

He concluded, drawing Angela's attention back to him.

"I think you are right."

Suddenly there was a honk of a horn.

"Ah good, there they are."

Angela got up and went to grab her purse.

"A few of my friends flew into town for a few days so we are going to lunch to catch up and then take in a matinee. Jon, there is a lovely salad for you to share with Alicia when she comes over. Gerard enjoy your lunch with Frank. Bye you two."

What the fuck just happened? Angela was supposed to be there all day, not frittering off with her friends to the pictures! Gerard started to shake as he slowly turned frightened eyes toward Jon's predatory stare. The front door slammed shut, and he suddenly wished he'd drank that bleach, instead of putting it on his hair. Jon smirked. Gerard was not starting that mural today or working on the other one. Nope, the older man was going to be busy and...

"Hello? Johnny? Your mom let me in and..."

Fuck! He forgot that Al was coming over today. 

"Oh...hi, I'm Alicia, and you are?"

Gerard nearly puked from relief.

"I'm err…Gerard…I live next door."

He stuck out a trembling hand toward the girl who'd just saved his bacon.

"Oh! You are the artist!"

Alicia had always wanted to meet him that way Angela spoke about him.

"You do amazing work! I wanted to tell my parents about it. I was looking to redesign my room and they said i could hire someone. Would you be interested?"

Gerard grinned wide.

"Definitely! That would be fantastic!"

He kinda loved this girl right now.

"What were you thinking of getting painted?"

"Well...no offense, but not this shit that I know is not your taste. Um...I heard that you have a little darkness in your art."

Alicia did not want to tell Gerard that she saw his work from Jon's window. She knew that would be creepy.

"Oh, uh…yes!.. I do! Would you like to come take a look at some?"

"Oh yes please!"

"Now wait a minute Al, Gee...rard is here to work and...

"

"Oh stop Johnny, it will only take a minute."

Alicia pulled Gerard out of his seat and started for the front door.

"So you don't like parrots then?"

Gerard giggled slightly as they headed toward his house.

"Do you?"

Gerard flashed her a grin, and slipped his arm through hers.

"Oh I think we're gonna get on really well."

He winked as he let Alicia and himself into his front door.

*

*

*

Frank was exhausted. All morning long it had been putting out fires left and right. At least this time none of it was Garmin's doing. He collapsed in the computer chair. He could use a fucking nap. So fuck it, he did just that. Seeing Frankie boy asleep at his desk, Garmin decided to start the games. Leaving the office quietly, he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Jon's number, putting the phone to his ear and listening to it ring. Jon was sitting in his bedroom sulking. He was watching Gerard and Alicia in his studio talking and giggling. His phone rang and he snatched it up.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want?"

"Calm down Johnny boy.. Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

Garmin chuckled slightly, but didn't give the other boy a chance to reply.

"I'm calling to tell you to keep your boy there at lunchtime. We're busy as fuck here, and Frank just won't have time for a visit."

"Yeah well that won’t be a problem. My fucking girlfriend has him talking about his fucking art right now."

Garmin snickered.

"Bummer, but I'm sure you can find a way to get rid of her. Give her some money to go buy herself something pretty."

"Nope, I invited her for lunch before I knew that my mom was leaving. I could have had Gerard in the house all to myself."

"Tell her you've got to do laundry or something. Say your mums mad at you for…whatever, and she's given you a list of jobs to do."

"You don't know Al, she's not stupid."

Garmin didn't really give a shit, but he needed this idiot onside.

"I don't know man. Perhaps you could just tell her to fuck off? You're getting the girly boy now, why do you need her?"

"Hey hey hey, I'm still straight so I still need my girlfriend for like a wife and kids and shit."

Garmin rolled his eyes even though Jon couldn’t see it.

"If you say so…look, I'm sure you'll think of something, just as long as you keep him there."

He took a sip of the coffee in his hand, it was nearly cold.

"I gotta go. Like I said, we're swamped here. Just keep Gerard away from here. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Garmin hung up, and threw his cold coffee away into the garbage. When he walked back into the office, he saw Frank laying back in his chair, with his head back, and his mouth slightly open. Soft snores drifted through the room. He chuckled and locked the door, then walked over. Frank's arms were crossed over his chest, and his legs were spread slightly. Garmin licked his lips. Tentatively, he reached out and palmed at Frank's crotch. The older man smiled in his sleep, but didn't stir. Garmin grinned and pressed a little harder.

_"Mmmm Gee baby."_

_"Yes Frankie?_ "

_"Please."_

_"Please what baby?"_

_Gerard crawled up onto the bed eyeing Frank's cock hungrily. He smiled as he leaned in a licked a stripe up his shaft._

_"Oh fuck yes baby."_

Garmin got brave as he heard Frank moan, even if it was Gerard's name. Carefully, he unzipped Frank's jeans, and slipped his hand inside.. The man was not wearing any underwear! Garmin felt himself twitch in his pants, as he wrapped his fingers gently around Frank's cock, and began to tease it to life, before lowering his head, and closing his lips around the tip.

_Frank watched as Gerard sank his lips down on his cock. He was wearing red lipstick and leaving a trail of the color as he moved up and down the shaft._

_"Oh God baby, you look so good on my cock like that."_

Garmin slid his mouth further down, taking more in, then back up to twirl his tongue across the slit, licking up the pre-cum. He moved his hand down and started playing with Frank's balls.

_"Gee Gee Gee!"_

_Frank could feel himself getting close._

Garmin took Frank to the back of his throat. Having virtually no gag reflex was something he was weirdly proud of.

_"Fuck baby, so close!"_

_Gerard head bobbed up and down faster and faster and Frank could feel himself tightening up._

Garmin palmed himself through his pants as he sucked Frank like a lollipop, knowing that the older man was nearly there.

_"Oh God baby yes!"_

Sucking Frank hard toward his climax, Garmin slipped his left hand into the back of his own pants and fingered his entrance as his right hand jerked quickly at his cock. They were both getting close!

_Gerard looked beautiful taking Frank's cock in. He fluttered his eyelashes and looked into Frank's eyes and that was when Frank lost it._

As Frank came into Garmin's experienced mouth, he swallowed every drop and worked on licking him clean. Then as his own orgasm hit like a train, he pulled off and moaned loud, not caring if he woke his blissed out companion.

"Uh..Uh..FRANKIEEEE!"

Head back, eyes closed, knelt on the floor between Frank's spread legs, he came hard, spilling over his hand, and the ground beneath him. As Frank came he heard this strange keening noise. It was loud and annoying and it was causing him to lose focus on Gerard.

"Baby?"

Garmin panted to get his breath, tucking himself back into his pants as he observed that Frank now appeared to be waking up.

"Yes sweetheart?"

He smirked, seeing the frown grow on Frank's face. Frank's whole vision was out of focus. He rubbed his eyes roughly.

"Oh man, my head."

He felt like he was coming back from a hangover.

"What the fuck time is it?"

"About 11:50. Nearly lunchtime Frankie boy."

"Lunch?"

Frank was really out of it. He tried to stand up from the chair, but nearly lost his balance.

"Steady there."

Garmin chuckled, placing a hand against Frank's chest and pushing him back into his seat.

"Don't want the blood to go to your... _head_ …"

He grinned at his own joke.

"What the fuck are you talking about Talbot?"

Frank was getting sick of these fucking riddles of his. Garmin laughed loudly, moving to sit at his own desk, while still eyeing Frank.

"Well, you might want to put your cock away before you go to lunch…that's all I'm saying…”

Frank sobered up real fast after that. He looked down and growled.

"You sick rapist son of a bitch!"

Frank put himself away and then with no warning attacked Garmin. He grabbed him by the shirt hauling him out of the chair and slamming him against the wall hard. He punched him in the face and then in the gut. When Garmin dropped him kicked him in the nuts.

"I have had it with you! This job is not worth this shit! I fucking quit!"

Frank grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the office. He got on his bike and took off. Garmin groaned from his position on the floor. Well that was unexpected!


	10. In the Eye of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you run away? This could have been so easy and maybe even feel good, but you lost that chance now. You have been a bad pet and must be punished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last chapter you guys saw what happened with Frank. Now you guys are going to see what happened to Gerard at the same time. Sorry, but it's not pretty. :(
> 
> Please enjoy. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: At The Same Moment***_

Gerard was loving talking to Alicia. She was such a sweet girl, and she had his dark artistic tastes too. He just couldn't figure out what she was doing with someone like Jon.

"Hey, Alicia?"

He called over his shoulder to her as he hunted for a particular picture he wanted her to see.

"Yeah Gee? Oh man, I really like this one!"

Alicia was looking at a zombie couple and there was something familiar about it.

"Hey, is this the guy in the pictures with you in the living room?"

"Hmm?"

Gerard turned to look at the painting.

"Oh yeah, that's Frank."

He smiled lovingly at his zombified fiancé.

"He seems to creep into quite a lot of my pictures, even when I don't plan on it."

He giggled.

"So..."

He turned serious.

"…tell me how you and Jon got together?"

"Oh, well we go to school together, but I work at the coffee shop that is near the campus during the school year. We met there."

Gerard frowned slightly, unsure if he should say.

"It's just…now don't take this the wrong way, but he's a jock, and you're a rock chick…how does that work?"

"Oh...well he doesn't really act like that around me. I sometimes wonder who the real Jon is, but well, how does he act around you?"

Gerard was regretting bringing Jon into the conversation already.

"Oh, well, he-he's not there much."

Why did he lie? Why not say that Jon is a sleazy low-down rapist? Well, cos he'd known Alicia all of an hour, and he'd already found out that she'd been with Jon for the last 18 months. Who was she gonna believe?

"Yeah, he tries to be all that, but he really is a kitten."

Alicia's phone rang.

"Oh man, that's work. Give me a second."

She stepped away and answered the call. Gerard sorted through a few more pictures, and found one he thought she's like. It was a girl dressed for a funeral, sat on a swing under a gnarled old tree, with the body of her dead lover at her feet, and a slightly creepy smile on her face. He kinda thought the girl looked like her.

"Shit."

Alicia returned with a frown.

"Fucking newbies. Someone didn't show up so I have to go in. That sucks; I wanted to talk to you more."

Alicia moved in and took Gerard's hand.

"We have to exchange phone numbers!"

"Ok."

Gerard smiled, pulling his cellphone from his pocket.

"We can get a coffee and talk designs for your room."

"Great! Well let's head back so I can give Johnny the bad news."

Gerard's stomach dropped, and he could swear he felt his face pale.

"Oh…okay."

He fought back the urge to scream, or puke, or something, and followed Alicia back out of his house, locking the door behind him.

"About fucking time!"

"Oh stop it Johnny. Hey, I do have to leave though. They called me in."

"No way! You said you had the day off!"

"I know, I'm sorry baby. You can have lunch with Gee instead."

Gerard smiled nervously as Alicia looked expectantly at him. He wanted to go home.

"Call me later? We can start talking colors."

"Sure!"

Alicia kissed Jon goodbye and then kissed Gerard on the cheek. Then she was gone. Gerard stood wide eyed as the front door closed, and he was left alone with Jon. Jon was done being nice. He was completely done. He stepped up behind Gerard and pushed him hard against the door and trapped him there.

"Did you have fun playing with my girlfriend? Did you tell her all the horrible things that I did to you?"

Breath hitching in his chest and tears flooding his eyes, Gerard trembled in absolute terror. He shook his head as best he could in this position.

"No, no! I swear I didn't t-tell her any-anything!"

He stuttered out is words, fearfully.

"Good, that's a good little pet. You know, good little pets get rewarded. Do you think you deserve one hmmm?"

Gerard really didn't know how to answer that so he didn't. Jon smacked Gerard's ass hard.

"I asked you a question! Perhaps you would rather be punished in the basement instead?!"

Gerard gasped in pain and shock, shaking his head hard.

"No, please no?"

"Then get your ass up stairs to my room. You reward is on the bed."

Sobbing and chewing his bottom lip, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands, Gerard started slowly up the stairs. There was no point fighting this. He'd lost already. Jon went to grab a drink and then headed up the stairs too. As Gerard opened Jon's bedroom door with a shaking hand, he was pretty sure he was going to faint. Stepping into the room, he saw what Jon thought was a nice "reward"! Jon walked in passed Gerard and sat down on the bed. He held up the tail.

"Now you can get dressed yourself or I can do it for you?"

He held out the bottle of lube.

"Your choice kitten."

Gerard opened his mouth and nothing came out, just a faint whining sound. He stood frozen for a moment, his heart racing in his chest, threatening to break right out through his ribs. Then he spun on his toes and fled back toward the stairs, skidding on the landing rug and crashing his hip into the wall, before getting his footing and setting off again. He could feel, and hear, Jon right behind him.

"Stupid, fucking stupid."

Jon was not worried. He knew he would overtake Gerard and just like in the movies he would pull the door open and then realize that the dead bolt was on. He grabbed Gerard hard when he caught him.

"So you decided on punishment huh?"

Jon dragged Gerard to the basement door.

"NOOOO!.. GOD PLEASE NO!"

Gerard screamed and struggled against Jon's hard grip. He tried to claw at the younger man's hand and grab at anything they passed.. The banister to try and anchor himself, and a statue on the hall table, with the vague idea of using it as a weapon, but he was being pulled too fast, and his fingers never made contact.

"HEEELP!"

"Shut the fuck.up! You brought this on yourself stupid bitch! I offered you a nice reward, but I guess you like it rough huh?

Jon dragged Gerard down the stairs and threw him on the floor at the bottom. He grabbed the whip from last time they were here.

"Strip now!"

Gerard scrambled backwards into the corner, his whole body was practically vibrating now as he wrapped his arms over his head and struggled to breathe through the coming panic attack.

"Get over here now or it will be worse for you!"

Jon snapped.the crop against his leg. Gasping for breath, Gerard staggered to his feet and took a couple shaky steps toward the younger man. His legs feeling like jello, and his vision blurring in and out, the room seemed to dance and sway before him, then the floor was rushing up to meet his face. He only managed to catch himself with his arms, by sheer luck alone. From his position on his hands and knees, on the hard concrete floor, Gerard looked up with terrified eyes as Jon advanced toward him.

"Why did you run away? This could have been so easy and maybe even feel good, but you lost that chance now. You have been a bad pet and must be punished."

Jon pointed to the cowering older man.

"Take off your shirt."

Choking on snot and tears, all fight having suddenly left him, Gerard sat back on his knees and shakily removed his paint covered top, then dropped it on the floor by his side and hung his head down, his hair forming a perfect red curtain over his face.

"Now, count off!"

Jon brought the crop down on Gerard perfectly white back.

"Uh, *sniff* one!

"Louder!"

Jon his Gerard two more times

"TWO. TH-THREE.."

Jon hit Gerard a total of ten times. His back was red and covered with welts.

"Now, get yoru ass back upstairs and put the outfit on!"

"Y- Yes s-sir."

Gerard whimpered, shakily dragging himself to his feet, wincing as the skin on his back pulled when he moved. Every step he took felt like a knife to his heart. He knew what Jon's intentions were, and it made him shudder as repressed memories of that psycho Max started to filter back into his mind. When he reached the bedroom, Gerard stripped off the rest of his clothes. He felt kinda numb, like he'd taken a few Vicodin or something. Gerard knew that Jon was watching him from the doorway, but he blocked that out as best he could, clipped on the little black cat ears, and then picked up the tail and lube. Then he froze. He'd never used one before.

"Is there a problem still? Do we have to return to the basement?"

Gerard's eyes widened and he shook his head desperately.

"No! S-Sir… I…"

He looked down as his cheeks flushed pink.

"I've.. I've never…I don't know how."

He swallowed deeply with embarrassment.

"Oh, well that is what a Master is for."

Jon's face softens a bit.

"Lay down on your stomach."

Shivering like he'd caught a cold, Gerard handed the tail and lube over to the younger man, then climbed onto the bed and lay down on his belly, hiding his wet face in the pillows. Jon stood there admiring the smooth curve of Gerard's ass. His eyes traveled to see the marring on his back. He felt a twinge of guilt. He leaned over Gerard and caressed his back lightly seeing him wince.

"Hang on Kitten, let me get you something for your back."

Jon left the room, but closed and locked the door. Gerard lifted his head from the pillows to look at the locked door. The guy was a bastard, no doubt. but now he was getting something to help his back?.. Why? Gerard didn't understand. Jon returned with the first aid and a few wet and dry clothes. 

"This may sting a little Kitten, but you will feel better."

Jon poured some peroxide on the wet rag and carefully touched Gerard’s back. Gerard cried out, his back twisting away and his fingers gripping at the bedsheets.

"Ow ow ow."

He whimpered softly, fresh tears leaking from his eyes.

"Shhh easy Kitten, I got you."

Jon was as careful as he could be. He wiped down all the wounds cleaning them carefully and then he put antibiotic cream on them and finally bandaged them.

"Um..."

Gerard wasn't sure whether to ask or not.

"There, now up on your knees a little and just stay still."

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Gerard pushed himself up so his ass was in the air. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to relax.

"That's a good girl Kitten."

Jon petted Gerard's ass lightly. He then popped the warming lube and slicked up two of his fingers.

"Okay Kitten, I am going to push one finger in."

Jon knew that the lube would feel good after a few minutes. Gerard's breath was slow and shaky, and his bottom lip was trembling as tears continued to fall. As Jon's first finger slid in, past the tight ring of muscles, Gerard whined and panted. He didn't want it to feel this good. Jon had not expected for Gerard to react like this. This was better than he thought it would be. He slipped a second finger in easily and began to stretch the effeminate man.

"Doing so good, so good."

"Ohhh.."

Gerard moaned unwillingly. His eyes flashed open in shock at the noise, and he froze up until Jon started to twist his fingers, then he moaned louder, his back arching and his eyes fluttering closed. The noises that Gerard was making were going straight to Jon's cock. Suddenly the tail was the last thing that he wanted to put on Gerard's ass. With his free hand he opened his jeans and slipped them down a bit as he climbed on the bed.

"What a good girl you are Kitten. I think I will give you an even better reward."

Jon coated his cock in the warming lube and then moved up behind Gerard. He removed his fingers and then lined himself up. He gripped Gerard's hips as he slowly sank in. Gerard sobbed silently as he felt Jon's cock pushing into him. He hung his head low and cried as thoughts of his Frankie swam through his mind. Jon wasn't as big as Frank, but he wasn't quite as gentle either. Jon had never fucked a man before or even had a girlfriend willing to do anal, but it all seemed to come very naturally. He did not even feel the need to show any power over Gerard. Instead he wanted to make him feel good to make up for the punishment that was a little too harsh. Gerard was hoping that this would all be over soon, when suddenly, by some miracle (cos he knew Jon wasn't aiming for it) the younger man found his prostate.

Gerard cried out, his hips pushing back without his consent. Jon didn't know what he did exactly, but suddenly Gerard came to life and started to shove his ass back. He moved around again till he got the same reaction.

"Oh God YESSSS! Frrrrra.... there there there!"

Gerard had always been quite vocal in the bedroom. Frank often teased him that he'd have to use a gag. now, was apparently no different.

"Fuck! Yes!"

Even if he didn’t want it! Jon started to fuck Gerard faster chasing his own orgasm.

"Oh my God Gee, you are fucking amazing!"

"Fra-Fra-FRANKIE!!!"

Gerard screamed out as Jon pounded into him, tears flooding his cheeks as this went from "not bad" to "shit... he's trying to kill me!" Gerard started to struggle as the enormity of all this started to sink in. Either he'd just cheated on Frank, or he'd just been raped, and either way, Gerard was now headed full speed toward a major panic attack. Jon reached around and grabbed Gerard's cock and started to jerk him off. He wanted him to cum too. His head was swimming and he heard Gerard cry out something, but had no idea what.

"Nonononono shitfucknonono!"

Gerard sobbed and panted and cussed in long strings of almost nonsensical letters. His ability to fight was almost gone as exhaustion took over. He knew that Jon was trying to get him to cum, and he knew that he would, whether he wanted to or not, he just wished Jon would get on with it and finish already, cos he was about 99% certain that he was going to black out within the next minute or so.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Jon stuttered his hip as he came like a fucking rocket into Gerard's ass. He collapsed on top of him for a second before remembering his back. 

"Oh man, I'm sorry Gee."

Gerard was out. passed out cold and Jon's hand was sticky. He pulled out of his unconscious pet and looked at him. Cum was dripping out of him and Jon picked up the tail and pushed the plug in. Something about making his cum stay inside Gerard made him happy. He got up and pulled his jeans up. He then grabbed his phone to call Garmin and brag.

*

*

*

By five o'clock that evening, Hayley should've calmed down, but that little punk that interviewed her had really pushed her buttons, and she decided that she needed a drink. Walking into Liquid, a bar that did a good range of beers, good food, and occasional live music, she headed straight over to her friend Jeremy, who worked the early evening shift, before the place started to get noisy.

"Hey Jezza…gimme a beer will ya?"

"Don't normally see you in this early Hayley? Bad day?"

He snapped the cap off a bottle and handed it to her.

"Urgh! You have no idea!"

A crash came from the other end of the bar, and they both looked over, to see a young man with tattoos up his arms trying to lick beer off the bar where he'd just knocked over his glass. Hayley looked at Jeremy and raised an eyebrow.

"He's been here since about two. That's his 7th drink. Good thing he came on a bike. Least he won't try to drive home"

Hayley frowned, and watched as the man fell off his stool. She rolled her eyes then went to help him up.

"Hey buddy, you ok there?"

She asked, grabbing his elbow and helping him back to his feet, and quickly onto a chair at the nearest table.

"Thhhhanks."

Frank dropped into the seat hard.

"I shpilled my drrrink."

Hayley chuckled, and signaled "2 more" to Jeremy, before sitting down opposite the very drunk young man.

"I saw.”

She nodded thanks as the bartender silently placed two open bottles on the table between them.

"Any particular reason you're trying to drown yourself in beer on this fine day or do you always drink yourself into oblivion on Wednesdays?"

"Welllll it ish Hump Day...ha ha ha, and that ish what he wazzz trying to do to me."

Frank laughed bitterly. The bartender brought over two beers and Frank grabbed his and tried to down in, but he sputtered and coughed as it went down the wrong pipe.

"Shit!"

Hayley exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

"Take it easy pal. Now, who was trying to do what?"

"Garfuck, I don't feel so goooood."

Frank tried to get up as soon as he felt it in his stomach, but he fell on his knees to the floor. Hayley had gone to enough house parties to know how to deal with drunk people.

"Ok buddy, stay on the floor..."

She turned to Jeremy.

"You got a bucket Jezza?"

"Really Hayley?"

She nodded, and he rolled his eyes, but passed her a red plastic bucket from beneath the counter.

"Thanks!"

She turned back to the guy who now appeared to be trying to lick his elbow. He was so wasted!

"Here ya go, case ya wanna hurl."

"Need baaaathroom."

Frank began to crawl towards the wall.

"Dude is he okay?"

Hayley grabbed her inebriated companion and turned him in the right direction, cos if he'd kept going, he would've ended up in the corner.

"Bathrooms that way, pal."

She looked at Jeremy with a weary expression.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him."

Frank looked up at the blurry face and smiled.

"Yoooou remind me of my boooooyfriend. He ish hot toooooo."

Frank touched the wall and pushed up stumbling into the bathroom. He landed hard against the urinal and started to slip Hayley's eyes widened and she stepped forward and caught him, wrapping her arms around his middle from behind, holding him upright.

"Fuck my life."

She muttered under her breath.

"Just get on with what ya need to do, and don't piss on my shoes."

"Right...uh thanks."

Frank fumbled with his belt and button and managed to get his cock out and piss properly with a stranger holding him.

"Finished."

He felt like he was in preschool again.

"Do up ya fly."

After he'd clumsily pulled up his zipper, she steered him over to the sink.

"Wash ya hands."

"Yes Mom."

Frank huffed and did what he was told. He also splashed water on his face. He turned to the stranger. She was young, probably younger than him with hair that could not decide what color it wanted to be. She smiled at him and yeah, it was like Gerard's.

"I think I need to drink some water and maybe eat something small."

"Good idea buddy, let's go."

Hayley pulled Frank's arm up over her shoulder, so he could lean on her, and wrapped both hers back around his waist, then walked him slowly back out to the bar. The table they'd been at was still vacant, so she sat him down and went to speak to Jeremy.

"Hey Jezza, can we get a couple waters, and a couple bowls of fries? Thanks dude."

"Sure thing, I'll bring 'em over."

Hayley smiled and returned to the table, where her buddy was resting his head on the cool wooden surface.

"I'm Hayley, by the way. You got a name? Or do I carry on callin' ya buddy?"

"M' Frankie."

Frank groaned as he let his head hit the table.

"Stupid asshole, fucking rapist."

Hayley's eyes widened.

"Who's a rapist Frankie?"

She asked gently.

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Tried to, but I said no. Wanted me to cheat on my fiancé...made me..."

Frank started to cry before he even knew it. Hayley scooted her chair closer and wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders.

P>"Aww Frankie. Come on, don't cry. Everything will be ok."

She pulled him gently into her side and stroked his sweaty hair from his face.

"Tell me what happened. Who's balls do I have to cut off?"

Frank started to say his name when his phone rang. It was his Gee. 

"Sorry that's my fiancé probably wondering where I am."

Hayley was disappointed that she wasn't getting an answer, but she smiled and turned away to give Frank a little privacy for his phone call. She couldn't help but listen in on the conversation though, even if she could only hear one side.

"No babe, I'll be home soon."

"No I'm fine i just...what, yeah a little why?"

"I'm fine!"

"Look just take a nap, you sound tired."

"Yeah yeah love you too."

Hayley was just accepting the bowls of fries from Jeremy when Frank hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, look thanks for everything, but I gotta get going."

Frank dialed a cab quickly telling them the address.

"It was nice to meet you Hayley. Maybe we will again in the future."

Frank gave her a quick hug and the staggered out the door to wait for the cab.

”Bye Frankie.”

Hayley sighed.

"Oh well. More fries for me!"

She turned to Jeremy.

"Shot of whiskey Jezza, and keep 'em coming"

He nodded and she settled in for the night. Maybe she'd call her best friend to come join her in a bit. Later though, not yet.

*

*

*

Gerard curled into himself more on the sofa. He couldn't get what happened out of his head. Jon had raped him! Tears slid down his thin cheeks as he trembled and hugged a cushion to himself. Why did people always take advantage of him? Was he that weak and pathetic, that they knew they could get away with it or did they just realize what a useless, ugly, fat slut he really was, and figure that using him like that was all he was good for? Had Frankie worked that out now too? Was that why he was off getting drunk? Or had he found out about Jon? Was that why? Gerard sobbed into the pillow as his stomach cramped up.

"Need something..."

He muttered, dragging his aching body up and over to the kitchen.

"…sweet!"

He rummaged through the cupboards till he found Frankie's stash of treats. There were cookies and cakes, candies and chocolate. Gerard chose a box of chocolate chip cookies, and retreated to the sofa. Curling back up, he nibbled on the first cookie. It tasted divine, but he knew he'd have to purge later. Hopefully he'd have time before Frankie got home. Gerard ate the whole box full, and was just about to head to the bathroom, when he heard the keys in front door.

"Shit!"

"Gerard? Baby? I'm here, I just...don't feel good."

Frank staggered in and saw the face of his fiancé. The concern and trust in his eyes and he lost it a vomited on the foyer floor. Gerard gasped, jumping up and running to Frank's side.. Completely ignoring the pain that shot through his body with the sharp movement.

"Oh Frankie! Baby, let's get you cleaned up."

He wrapped his arm around Frank's waist and steered him through to the bathroom.

"God, Frankie! How much did you drink anyway?"

" I lost count, I don’t know and I didn't eat anything."

Frank crawled into the cool bathtub. The porcelain felt good on his exposed skin. His eyes were closed, and Gerard knew that it was now or never. Leaning over the toilet, he shoved two fingers to the back of his throat, and a moment later, he was very literally tossing his cookies.

"Oh baby, did I do that? I'm sorry, here let me help you."

Frank scrambled for footing in the tub, he was able to grab Gerard around the waist, but then he slipped back taking Gerard with him and hitting the touchy lever for the cold water. Looked like the last one to take a shower didn't switch the shower off either cause soon they were both taking one. Gerard squeaked as they fell backwards under the cold spray, and yelped as he landed on his back on top of Frank.. His wounds from earlier shooting agony through his torn skin. He wriggled to break free of Frank's arms, and scrambled to get out of the tub, slipping on the wet surface, and face planting on the floor with a grunt.

"Shit that's cold!"

Frank groped for the lever to turn it off. He saw Gerard fall out of the tub soaked and saw red on his back.

"Gee, what's wrong with your back?"

Before Gerard could say anything, he lifted the soaked shirt and gasped. Gerard stopped breathing for exactly 9.5 seconds, frozen in fear, then, as his heart thudded painfully in his chest, he was up and running, out of the bathroom and straight for the front door, ignoring Frank's voice as he tore, barefoot and soaking wet into the darkness. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew that Frank would hate him for what he'd done.. Jon had done a good job of persuading him of that.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Frank pulled himself out of the tub and groaned. He made his way to the house phone and called Mikey.

"Hey, your brother just ran out of the house like a bat out of hell. I don’t know what's wrong, but his back is bleeding. Can you call him?"

Frank hung up with Mikey and stripped out of his own clothing. He got in a real shower and then crawled into bed. He needed to sleep to figure out how he was going to tell Gerard that he quit his job.


	11. In The Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do not seem to understand. This is not a request it is an order, and you will take everything I tell you as one unless I say otherwise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So when last we left our poor couple, Gerard had been beaten and raped and Frank had quit his job after being molested and crawled into a bottle. What could possibly be waiting for them now? @~@
> 
> Title taken from the movie Anastasia.

Shivering from the cold, and kind of lost right now, Gerard hugged his arms around himself and let hot tears mix with the cold water as they dropped from his eyelashes. He stumbled aimlessly through the dark streets, not recognizing, or really caring, where he was right now. There were a group of teenagers up ahead, so Gerard crossed to the other side of the street, not wanting trouble. Luckily, they ignored him. Gerard jumped as his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. With trembling fingers, he withdrew the device and peered at the screen through tear-blurred eyes. Mikey! Frank must've called him. Gerard hesitated for a moment, then answered the call.

"H-Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Mikey's voice was neutral, no accusations. That was not how he did things.

"I…"

Gerard sobbed, looking around himself.

"I d-don't know!"

"Calm down Gee. Find a landmark or a street sign."

Gerard was panicking slightly, cos two of the teenagers were looking his way. He moved further down the street and looked for something to tell Mikey.

"There's…There's a sign."

He sniffed, shivering pitifully and glancing toward the teens, who were now all staring toward him.

"It says, Belmont Street…I don't know w-where that is."

"Okay okay, I got you. I'm putting it in the GPS and I will come and get you. Just stay there and stay calm."

"H-Hurry."

Gerard whimpered as the teenagers got up off their bench and started to wander in his direction. He looked around. There was no one else in sight.

"Please Mikey?"

"Pete's on his way right now and I am going to stay on the phone with you."

Gerard's breathing quickened as the teens got closer.

"Mikey? I'm s-sorry."

He shook with cold and fear as they approached.

"I got you, just hold on."

A car started to pull up just as the teenagers got there. Pete stepped out and smiled.

"Going my Way sweetheart?"

He put the emphasis on the Way on purpose. Gerard had never been happier to see the little pervert in his life, and threw himself into Pete's arms.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He chanted into the other man's shoulder as he heard the teenagers walk straight past and on down the street. Pete hugged Gerard back, but heard him wince when he touched his back.

"So where am I taking you?"

Gerard sobbed heavily and clung to Pete.

"They w-won't un-underst-stand!"

"Shhh Shh, easy Gee, I got you. Look, let’s go get coffee and you can tell me okay?"

Pete helped Gerard into the car and then ran around to the driver’s seat. He started it up and headed to the diner. Gerard folded in on himself, shaking so hard that his teeth chattered.

"C-Cold."

He murmured as he drew his knees up to his chest and tried to make himself as small as possible. Pete blasted the heat along with the radio. Linkin Park came on.

_"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real." ___

As Gerard started to feel a little warmer, turned shakily toward Pete.

"Th-Thank you f-for this, P-Pete."

"No problem Gee. Despite the stupid things I say, I always have your back."

The song continued.

_"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming confusing. This lack of self control I fear, is never ending, controlling I can't seem...to find myself again, my walls are closing in. (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that it's just too much pressure to take). I felt this way before...so insecure."_

"I- I can't go back. He'll hate me!"

Gerard whined as they pulled into the parking lot at the front of a Denny's diner.

"Gee no one could hate you, least of all Frank."

Pete led Gerard into the diner and made a face.

"That's funny, never had that happen before."

The same song was playing in the diner.

_"Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me, distracting, reacting. To find myself again, my walls are closing in."_

"Think it's trying to tell you something Gee?"

Pete slid into a booth and told the waitress to bring them two cups of coffee. Gerard sat opposite Pete, his arms wound tight around his middle as he continued to shiver slightly.

"If he knew, and you know, he saw, but I can't tell him. He'd hate me and Mikey would too."

He sniffed, pathetically. He wasn't making much sense.

"I can't go back."

He hung his head, disappearing behind a curtain of wet, red hair.

"Hey hey, it's okay. Look, you can stay with Mikey and I tonight okay?"

_"Crawling in my skin, these wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing, confusing what is real. There's something inside me, that pulls beneath the surface. Consuming, (confusing what is real). This lack of self control I fear, is never ending. Controlling, (confusing what is real)."_

"But Mikey…he'll…he…oh God!"

Gerard collapsed into tears over the shiny yellow table.

"I can't…he…"

He sobbed and shook his head.

"I should just kill myself."

He muttered under his breath, hoping Pete didn't hear. Pete jumped up and went to the other side. He caressed Gerard's hair lightly.

"Shhh, it's okay Gee. We will just tell him that you and Frank got into a fight. He doesn't have to know anything."

Gerard flinched as Pete touched him, gasping and breaking into a fresh round of sobs.

"I tried to stop it, ya see? I said no, but he wouldn't let m-me go..."

Gerard whimpered.

"…he was too s-strong!"

The waitress brought over the coffee and two waters. She looked at the sobbing man with concern. Pete gave her a small smile. She left and Pete picked up the water and placed a straw in it.

"Here Gee, take a little sip, it will help."

Gerard gave a small, weak smile and accepted the offered drink, taking the tip of the straw between his bitten lips and sucking gently, eyes on Pete's hand as it held the glass. After a moment, he released the straw, shuddering slightly as a dribble of icy cold water dripped from his hair, down the back of his neck.

"If I t-tell you something can I trust you NOT to go b-blabbing to Mikey or Frank?"

Pete heard it in the man's voice. This was big. Pete thought about all those years he did not take Gerard seriously. This was his chance to make it up to him.

"I promise Gee."

Gerard studied Pete for a minute. Could he REALLY trust him? He lowered his eyes to look at his lap.

"I w-was raped."

He whispered out.

"M-My bosses son. H-He said if I told…he'd s-say it was m-me."

More tears fell.

"His p-parents. They d-dote on him. They'd h-have me l-locked up."

Pete nearly dropped the glass of water. He put it down and lifted Gerard's face to him.

"Oh Gee..."

Pete hugged him careful to avoid his back.

"Listen, I have a friend that lives in the apartment across from Mikey and I. She has no roommate right now because of school. You could stay there. Plus since she is a girl, you might feel more comfortable."

Gerard's lip quivered.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm dirty. Disgusting."

He really couldn't understand it.

"No you're not Gee. You’re beautiful and I am really sorry for not seeing you all those years and trying to get into your pants. Fuck I am no better than that rapist."

"No Pete!"

Gerard breathed.

"You always accepted 'No!' as my answer. You never tried to force the issue, or make me feel bad. No Pete, you're NOTHING like that monster."

Gerard picked up the glass and took a sip, hand shaking, then placed it back on the table.

"But you're wrong. I'm so fuckin' far from beautiful."

"Oh Gee..."

Pete just held the man as he rocked him.

"Are you sure we can't tell Frank or Mikey. They would understand."

"NO!!"

Gerard shouted out, pulling back from Pete and drawing the attention of the couple other customers in the diner, and the little blonde waitress behind the counter. He swallowed heavily and studied the floor for a moment. When he continued, it was at a much lower volume, but still held the same tone of fear and desperation.

"You promised Pete. They can't find out."

"Okay okay, but what am I supposed to say then?"

The waitress came back over.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just asked him a shocking question, that's all. Hey can I see a menu? I want to get some food to go."

"Sure thing honey."

She looked at Gerard.

"You poor thing."

She quickly grabbed a menu and then left. Gerard shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. He saw, but he shouldn't have seen them. I don't know what to tell him. I don't know how to fix this."

He broke down against Pete's shoulder.

"Help me? Please help me Pete?"

"Okay okay, look, we will figure out a plan when I get you back to the apartment."

Pete pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey, listen...where are you? Ugh, really? No, look I have a friend in trouble and he needs a place to stay. No, no drugs and no police involved. Yeah, okay, I'll use the key. Thanks."

Pete hung up and looked at the menu. He called the waitress over and ordered some food for all three of them.

"All right Gee, let's go, we'll eat when we get there."

Gerard followed Pete out of the booth and over to the counter to collect their food. He pressed himself against the other man's side for warmth, as heavy shivers shook his thin frame. He was cold, tired, hungry, (though he didn't want to eat) and unbelievably scared. would Pete keep his word, and help him without bringing Frank or Mikey into it? Gerard didn't know, and the exhaustion that was starting to take him over was NOT helping him think straight. Leaning against Pete, allowing the other man to wrap an arm around him, Gerard felt his eyelids getting heavy, and they fluttered shut. The next thing he knew, and he had no idea how he'd gotten there, he was in Pete's car, outside the apartment building that he and Mikey lived in, and Pete was lifting him out of the passenger seat, bridal style, while juggling the take-out bag, and his keys.

"I can walk P-Pete."

Gerard shivered, his voice coming out small and scratchy. Pete smiled down at him while kicking his car door shut, but didn't answer. Gerard rested his head on Pete's shoulder and closed his eyes again, as it didn't look like Pete had any intention of putting him down. Gerard must've drifted back off to sleep, cos the next time he woke up, he was warm, dry, in clean sweatpants and a baggy Smiths t-shirt, and in a bed he'd never seen before. Panicking slightly, cos he wasn't exactly sure where he was, Gerard stared shakily around the small room, but could find nothing to tell him what was happening. It took him a full 4 minutes to remember that this must be Pete's friend's place, and then he became aware of muffled voices from somewhere else in the apartment. Shuffling out of the comfy, warm blankets, and choosing to wrap one around himself to go, Gerard left the dark bedroom and quietly padded down a short hallway toward where the voices were coming from. The apartment appeared to be a mirror image of Mikey and Pete's, so Gerard wasn't surprised when he found himself in the living room. And there was Pete, sat talking to a small girl with bright yellow and green hair.

"Hi."

He murmured, shyly, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Gee, this is my friend Hayley."

The girl offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Gee. I heard a lot about you from your brother and Pete."

"It's all lies."

Gerard chuckled softly, accepting Hayley's hand and shaking it gently.

"Thank you for this. You don't know how much it means."

His lip wobbled slightly as he held back fresh tears.

"Now Pete didn't tell me everything, but he told me enough, and while I agree that you should talk to your fiancé about this, I will keep you safe here."

Pete patted the sofa between them. Gerard swallowed and sobbed once, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, then moved over and sank into the space they'd made for him. Tears slid from his eyes and he curled into himself again.

"M-My l-life's over!"

He sobbed painfully.

"Oh sweetie, no it's not. You are away from that rapist bastard. He won't hurt you again. You can relax and recoup and then when you are ready, we can talk to...sorry what was your fiancé’s name?"

Gerard hiccupped and turned big, sad eyes toward the little colorful girl.

"F-Frankie, but you d-don't get it...I have to go back. He…He said he'd tell h-his mum that I k-kissed him.."

Gerard broke down again.

"I d-don't have a ch-choice!

"No, if you want us to keep your secret for now, you will not go back and, you will start therapy."

Pete never looked more serious in his life.

"But Jon said he'd…I-I'm scared!"

Gerard admitted, burying his face in his hands.

"Well I got you now, and I am going to smother you with hugs and pizza and popcorn and movie marathons! Oh and we can do make overs!"

Hayley giggled as she hugged Gerard and rocked him.

"And if that bastard tries anything, I will rip his nuts off and shove them up his ass!"

Pete clamped his legs shut and winced.

"Ow Hales, lay off please, little Petey is sensitive."

Gerard couldn't help but giggle slightly into Hayley's shoulder.

"LITTLE Petey? How little we talking here Pete?"

He wiggled his little finger at Pete, smirking slightly as he wiped away his latest flood of tears.

"Well baby, I’ll tell you what I’ll do for you..."

Pete stood up and started to undo his buckle, smirking. Hayley grabbed the remote to hit at his hands, but she missed and hit him right in the nuts.

"FUCK!"

Pete fell over cradling his crotch and groaning. Wide eyed, Gerard stared down at Pete's pained expression. He was kind of glad Hayley had done that, cos he really didn't want to see Pete's junk. The masculine side of him was wincing at what had happened, but his slightly more dominant feminine side was cheering loudly right now.

"Ouch."

"Right, so I will leave you two _ladies_ to get acquainted."

Pete's voice was high pitched as he limped out of the apartment. Gerard sniffed and shuffled a little to his right, giving Hayley a bit more room.

"He's not what I thought."

Gerard murmured, staring toward the door.

"Who Pete? Nah, he's an old softy. You should see him with Mikey. He can't do enough for the boy to make him happy. He's lucky that Mikey isn't the type of guy to take advantage of him"

"But he's spent the last four years being an obnoxious pervert and trying to get in my panties at every opportunity…and tonight he was just so…nice. I'm not used to this side of him.."

Gerard frowned slightly.

"I didn't know there was a _this_ side of him."

Hayley laughed when she heard this.

"Seriously? Mikey would have his guts for garters first."

"It's true..."

Gerard sniffed.

"I always been kinda scared of him actually. He freaked me out, cause he was way too touchy-feely."

"Awww come here you frightened kitten."

Hayley opened her arms wide. Gerard fell into her arms and buried his face, ignoring as his stomach grumbled noisily.

"Sounds like someone’s hungry. I got some left over Chinese we can munch and look! Mushy romantic comedies!"

Hayley held up "Two Weeks Notice" and "Runaway Bride".

Gerard knew he had to eat, he could always purge later, when Hayley went to bed. Smiling softly, he nodded and pointed to the box in her left hand.

"That one first."

He chuckled, tucking his feet up beneath him and snuggling down under his blanket.

"Yes! Hugh Grant as a bumbling idiot business man! I knew we would get along!"

Hayley handed the DVD to Gerard.

"Okay, you put the movie in and I will get the food heated up."

She kissed his cheek and bounced into the kitchen. Gerard put the DVD in and tried to work out which of the four remote controls on her coffee table worked the player. He was pretty sure he was gonna like living here!

_***TimeStamp: The Next Day***_

"What do you mean he quit!? Garmin James Talbot, you have some explaining to do!"

Sam was pissed. Frank was the best messenger and worker in the whole company. He had a long history of exceptional behavior, so to find out that he just suddenly up and quit, upset Sam terribly.

"No one quits for no reason! Now you are the only one that he works with at the moment and that makes you suspect number one!"

Sam stood there with his arms crossed waiting for an answer from his youngest son. Garmin rolled his eyes and slumped in his office chair.

"Thanks for the support dad. He was just being a temperamental drama queen."

Garmin huffed.

"I think he's still pissed that I took his job. He wants it all to himself."

He sat up straighter.

"I'll get him back though.. I'll talk him round, don't worry."

"That can't be it. He knows that when you go back to school he is taking over and only stepping down when you are on breaks. No! It's something else. Are him and Gerard okay?"

Garmin quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know. They always seem solid, but I guess you never can tell what's happening behind closed doors."

"I have not seen the boy for the last few days for lunch... not that they really eat anyway."

Sam chuckled.

"Ah to be young and in love."

He cleared his throat again.

"Perhaps I should talk to him. I will try and ring him after my meeting."

Sam tousled Garmin's hair like he was a child, then walked off still muttering about young love.

Garmin swore under his breath. If his dad spoke to Frank, and Frank told him what had happened. Sam wasn't exactly known for his patience and Garmin still had a couple of belt marks on his back from the last time he'd disappointed him, so he needed to get on top of this, and fast. Pulling out his cellphone, Garmin quickly typed in a message to Frank's number, and pressed send.

_To Frankie boy, from Garmin._

_Need to talk No tricks, I swear! Name a time and place. I'll meet you._

Then he sat back and hoped for a reply.

*

*

*

"*groan* What the fuck hit me?"

Frank woke up to his phone going off. He had a headache.

"Gee? Baby? Can you get me some aspirin and the number of the truck that ran me over last night?"

Frank grabbed his phone and looked at it.

"Holy shit, it's late! I'm late!"

He sat up and then groaned as he made a beeline for the bathroom and tossed everything he had in him. He flushed and crawled his way out.

"Gee, Gee baby, are you here?"

Frank lay his head down on the cool floor and closed his eyes for a moment. Just a moment he swore. The sound of his phone woke him again and then everything came flooding back. Quitting, getting drunk, throwing up, Gerard's back bleeding, his screams, him running away.

"Fuck!"

Frank quickly dials Mikey.

"Hey, it's Mikey, missed ya, call you back later."

"Fuck voice mail."

He saw his messages lit up. Sliding the phone open he saw Garmin's number. Frank dialed the number. He answered it on the second ring.

"Good morning Frank. I think we need to talk, don't you?"

"*groan* We have nothing to talk about Garmin. I told you that yesterday."

Frank pulled himself off the floor and walked around the place. Gerard was not here. He never returned.

"Oh I think we do Frankie boy."

Garmin smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"You see, I have some information that I think you'd be very interested in, but you don't get it unless you come back to work, don’t tell my dad about what happened, and do exactly as you're told to do."

He laughed darkly.

"It really is in your best interests to agree."

"Garmin, I have had enough of your bullshit! Because of you I was too drunk to help Gerard, who was badly hurt by someone!"

Frank growled into the phone.

Garmin smirked.

"Yeah…and I just happen to know who. Sure you don't want to talk to me?"

"What the fuck do you know!?"

Frank was getting pissed now.

"Oh no no no Frankie boy. You don't get to demand answers, not till I get what I want."

"You know what Garmin, go to hell! I will talk to your dad instead!"

Frank slammed the phone down and then started crying.

"Gee..."

* * *

"Fuck!"

Garmin freaked, then had a thought, and sent a quick text to Jon.

_To Jon, from Garmin._

_You told me you took photos of Gerard after you fucked him. Can you forward me one? I'm having a problem with Frankie boy._

He pressed send, and awaited Jon's answer. He was usually quite quick.

_Seriously? Are you trying to get me killed?_

_~Al's Baby Jon~_

"Oops"

Garmin chuckled to himself, before shooting off another text.

_To Jon, from Garmin._

_Sorry bout that bud, but you'd be saving my neck here if you could._

_You could also get yourself killed._

_~Al's Baby Jon~_

Garmin gaped at his phone's screen. Was Jon serious? Was he REALLY threatening him?

_To Jon, from Garmin._

_Don't imagine you're smarter than me. I knowwhat you've done Jon. Don't cross me. Just send the fucking picture._

_Fine, it's your funeral when you show it to Frank._

_~Al's Baby Jon~_

When Garmin's phone pinged with an incoming picture message; he grinned, and opened the attachment. The picture was even more graphic than he'd expected, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight.

"Nice."

He then typed a text to Frank, and added the picture before sending it on.

_To Frankie boy, from Garmin._

_I don't think you took me seriously before. I told you that I know who hurt your boy. This is what else he did to him. You want to know who it was? Then do as I say._

Having pressed send, he sat his phone on the desk, and waited. He was pretty sure that this wouldn't take long.

* * *

Frank was finally getting something in his stomach other than alcohol when we heard his phone buzz. He picked it up and saw it was from Garmin again. He read the text and his eyes grew wide. He slowly let the picture load and then gasped. His baby! His baby was being hurt by someone. Frank started to tremble. He dropped the phone and ran out the door. Outside Jon was smoking.

"Hey Frank, where's the fire?"

"It's going to be in someone's face when I get a hold of them. Sorry Jon, not meant towards you."

He took off on his bike and Jon pulled out his phone.

_He's on his way and I guess I should have warned you...Frank used to be a boxer in high school. Good luck man._

_~Al's Baby Jon~_

Garmin shrugged as he read the text. If Frank laid one finger on him, it would be caught on the brand new CCTV system that was installed just two hours ago, at his father's request. He had Frankie boy right where he wanted him, and he was not getting away from him again. Frank pulled into the parking lot and just dropped his bike. He ran right into the building and then office. He pushed the door open hard.

"Where the fuck is he you fucked up piece of shit?!"

Garmin smirked and pointed at the camera set in the top corner of the room.

"Just cool ya heels Frankie boy. Don't go off the deep end."

He grabbed a pen off the desk and absently twirled it between his fingers.

"I know who hurt your little fairy, but I'm saying nothing, until you agree to my terms."

"You blackmailing piece of shit! Fuck you, I'd rather deal with the cops!"

"And then you will never find out what I know cause I'm not talking to the cops, or anyone else. So if you want to make the guy who hurt Gerard pay, you will play by my rules. Is that quite clear, Frankie boy?"

Frank wanted to do everything to this guy, but the sane side of him said that he needed to find Gerard. He needed to do whatever it takes. Still he was not going to give in easily.

"I'm listening."

Garmin knew he'd got him now.

"You come back to work, if my dad asks, you were just having a bad day and for the foreseeable future, you fuck me whenever I want it. You do all that, and I'll consider telling you what you want to know. You don't, and that photo, along with the other dozen that were taken at the same time will end up all over the Internet. They'll go viral within a week."

Garmin smirked.

"Do we have a deal?"

Frank was disgusted. Seriously disgusted, but his hands were tied.

"Fine."

"Excellent!"

Garmin cheered.

"Now, your little display of testosterone has given me a major boner! So I think you should come here and take care of it for me, don't you?"

At Frank's obvious reluctance, Garmin raised an eyebrow.

"Just pretend it's Gerard's cock you're sucking, if that helps."

"Unless you want me to puke on you, it's not the greatest idea."

Frank was still slightly hung over from last night and the only thing he wanted was to get away from here.

"I will see you tomorrow."

Garmin laughed.

"Hangover's suck dude! Okay tomorrow. Don't be late."

When Frank got home he collapsed. Someone was hurting his baby and he had no control. He always said that he would protect him and he had failed. Frank went in the kitchen and grabbed the last bottle of vodka in the house. He would buy more tomorrow, but tonight he just wanted to forget.

*

*

*

Jon had texted Gerard after Garmin assured him that he was alive and breathing and that he had everything under control. It was obvious that Gerard could not come here as long as Frank did not know where he was. He told his mom that Gerard had a family emergency and would be gone for a while. She understood of course. Now he just had to come up with another place to play with his pet.

"Are you sure it's cool?"

"Yeah, we only use the place in the winter time. Gonna shack up with Al for a bit?"

"Something like that, hey thanks man."

"No problem, key is under the fourth flower pot under the window."

Jon hung up with his frat buddy. Now he had a place, he only needed to alert his pet. He had bought a new phone just for him and his pet.

_Meet me at the coffee shop on Grand in one hour._

_~You Will Obey~_

He chuckled as he hit send. The signature that he chose was perfect, and he knew that his pet would be there. He began to make a list of everything that he would need. He had some shopping to do before he picked up his pet.

*

*

*

Gerard's heart raced and his palms started to sweat as he stepped through the door of the coffee shop. There, sat in a booth at the back, was Jon. Gerard wanted to turn and run. He wanted to get as far from that sick bastard as humanly possible, but he was trapped! If he ran, Jon's parents would have him locked up for assaulting their precious baby. It was his word against Jon's, and he knew who Angela and Malcolm would believe and it wouldn’t be him! Trying to steady his breathing, Gerard walked slowly over to the booth, and slid into the seat opposite Jon.

"Good afternoon my pet. It's good to know that you are punctual. Now, eat something and then we are going for a drive."

The waitress came over and Jon ordered two cups of coffee and a club sandwich for himself and a greek salad for Gerard.

"I'm n-not hungry."

Gerard mumbled, weakly, staring at his lap.

"You do not seem to understand. This is not a request it is an order, and you will take everything I tell you as one unless I say otherwise."

The waitress brought their food and drinks. Jon dove into his.

Gerard bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears, then he swallowed deeply.

"Yes S-Sir."

He whimpered, picking up his fork and beginning to eat his meal. Once they were done eating, Jon paid the tab and walked Gerard out to his car. He placed him in the passenger seat and then he drove them to the cabin. He loved how secluded it was. No one would hear anything. As he stopped the car he handed Gerard the collar.

"You are to wear this in my presence at all times."

Gerard shakily took the collar and placed it around his neck. There was no point fighting anymore. He knew that he'd lost.


	12. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gee is short for...ferpection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last we left you guys both Gerard and Frank were in big trouble. Not much has changed...or has it? *smirk*
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Jeremy frowned as he watched the guy in the corner. He had gone from a onetime drunk to a full time customer whose name he learned. Fortunately, Hayley had also befriended him. It was the one thing that kept him from making the guy leave, although truth be told, he was not a problem. He sat at the same table to drank nearly a bottle of whiskey each day after work. He arrived on his bike and went home in a cab. The only other thing that Jeremy knew about this guy was when Hayley called out his name as she entered the bar.

"HEY FRANK!"

Hayley shouted as she walked in, then looked over at Jeremy.

"Hi Jezza! Usual for me, and two bowls of fries.. Looks like we might be needing them!"

She headed over to their usual table and sat down, wearily.

"How you doin' there Frank?"

"Hey Hay, can you like not shout please."

Frank spoke quietly as he lay his head back down on the table. Hayley winced slightly, but continued at a lower volume.

"Sorry Frank. How many you had, anyway?"

Frank lifted his hand and held all his fingers up. Then he lifted the other hand and did the same.

"Fuuuck!"

Hayley glanced at Jeremy for conformation. The bearded man nodded as he approached the table with Hayley's drink.

"Plus a couple on top of that."

Jeremy chuckled, handing over the drink, along with a pint of water for Frank.

"Fries will be done in a few minutes."

Then he returned to his place behind the bar, and Hayley redirected her attention to Frank.

"So…why you trying to drown yourself today? Same as usual or something new happened I should know about?"

"Nope. Same shit as it's been for the last two weeks. Don't know where he is. Still no calls or letters. He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Frank."

Hayley took a sip of her drink. A _touch_ too much vodka, but it was early, and she was _way_ behind.

"From what you told me, it sounds like he's going through some bad shit, but it's nothing _you've_ done…so why would he possibly have reason to hate you? _You_ haven't done anything wrong…have you?"

Frank looked up at the two toned hair girl as he remembered that day.

_"Oh baby, did I do that? I'm sorry, here let me help you."_

_Frank scrambled for footing in the tub, he was able to grab Gerard around the waist, but then he slipped back taking Gerard with him and hitting the touchy lever for the cold water. Looked like the last one to take a shower didn't switch the shower off either, cause soon they were both taking one._

_"Shit that's cold!"_

_Frank groped for the lever to turn it off. He saw Gerard fall out of the tub soaked and saw red on his back._

_"Gee, what's wrong with your back?"_

_Before Gerard could say anything, he lifted the soaked shirt and gasped._

"So after I hung up with his brother, I passed out and the next day all hell broke loose and...here I am again."

Hayley frowned. Drunk Frank always talked in riddles, and left words, and sometimes whole sentences out, like he _thought_ he'd said them out loud, when really, they were just in his head. And somehow, over the last two weeks, he'd managed to not say his missing boyfriend's name once…until tonight. He'd just called him Gee! Could it be?

"Gee? That's your boyfriend's name? Is it short for something?"

"Gee is short for...ferpection."

Frank snorted and lifted his head to toss back his shot.

"You should see him Hays. He is so beautiful and he has such buful eyes and his laff could melt your heart."

"Tell me what he looks like?"

Hayley asked gently, cos she didn't think she was getting anywhere here. Frank looked up at her a smiled drunkenly.

"*sigh*Like an angel."

Ok, so she _definitely_ wasn't getting anywhere! Then it occurred to her…

"Hey Frank? Do you have photo of him on your phone? I'd _love_ to see!"

Frank pulled his phone out and blurry eyed, finally got it unlocked. He saw his home screen was still Gerard sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he took that pic. It was right after he asked Gerard to marry him. The ring was in the pic too. He wondered if he still had it. Frank started to cry and rubbed his eyes quickly grabbing a handful of fries that Jeremy just dropped off as he handed the phone off to the girl next to him.

Hayley saw the home screen. She couldn't be certain, but she thought that was _her_ Gee. Glancing at Frank, she saw him with his head turned away, and rested on the table, while he somewhat unsuccessfully tried to eat his fries. He'd poked himself in the eye with the last one! Hayley shook her head and rolled her eyes, then returned to looking at the cellphone. Clicking on Gallery, she saw a folder marked Gee. It had by _far_ the most pictures in it of all his folders. Feeling a little intrusive, but also that she really needed to know, Hayley clicked on the folder, and the first of 461 pictures of Gee, either with, or without Frank, popped up on the screen. The first one was the one from the home screen, so she swiped to the next, a picture of Gee in shorty shorts and a t-shirt, with his back to the camera as he painted. Obviously Frank had snuck up on him. The next was of Gee cooking what looked like pancakes, with an apron on, that appeared to say "Please don't fuck with the cook, or he might spit in your soup". Hayley chuckled slightly at that, and swiped to the next. Gee sticking his tongue out at the camera. The next, Gee and Frank together, apparently taking a selfie, with Frank's lips pressed to Gee's cheek. The next, Gee curled up on the sofa... Picture after picture after picture of Gee. Frank's Gee. _her_ Gee! Well FUCK! Hayley noticed that Frank was about to fall off his chair, so she put the phone on the table, and grabbed ahold of him, forcing him upright.

"FRANK!! "

He jumped.

"Time to go home. I'm gonna call a cab, ok?"

"Huh? Sure, let me get my bike."

Frank righted the bottle that he knocked over as well as the chair. Hayley shook her head.

"No Frank, you can't even sit up straight, let alone walk! _I'll_ go get your bike. You wait here. Ya hear me?"

Frank just gave her a goofy smile and thumbs up. Hayley rolled her eyes again and went to fetch Frank's bike, while calling a cab on her cell. Ten minutes later, she was bundling a very well lubricated Frank into the back of a yellow taxi cab.

"Try not to worry about your Gee, Frank. I'm _sure_ he still loves you, and I'm _sure_ you'll get him back!"

She told him as she fastened his seatbelt for him. Then she closed the door, and waved him goodbye.

"Night Frank!"

"Hey Gee, you sure you’re alright?"

Pete was glad he stopped by Hayley's before going home. Gerard looked pale and exhausted. He said he had another job since he stopped going to the rapist's house, but it looked like it was taking an even worse toll on the older man.

"Look, Hayley will be home soon, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

Gerard tucked his feet up underneath his body, as he curled up on the sofa, and pulled the blanket from the back to wrap around himself. He looked up at Pete with tired eyes.

"I'm ok Pete. You go home. I'll be fine."

He wasn't, of course. Everything hurt, especially his ass! That fucking butt plug Jon made him wear all day today was _way_ to big! It felt like he had a watermelon shoved up his backside. Gerard just wanted to take some painkillers, and go to sleep.

"I'm just gonna go to bed anyway. Don't worry 'bout me."

"All right, well take care of yourself and have Hayley call me when she gets in okay?"

Pete looked back at him again and then left the apartment. Just as the door closed Gerard's phone went off.

_"You gotta spend some time, Love. You gotta spend some time with me. And I know that you’ll find, love. I will possess your heart."_

Gerard whimpered and pulled the phone from his pocket, pressing the accept key quickly.

"Yes sir?"

"Good evening my pet. I hope you are feeling well. We can't have you getting sick no can we?"

Jon didn't want for Gerard to speak, Gerard _knew_ that.

"Now, tomorrow I want you to wear the outfit we discussed, and I need you to stop at our favorite little shop and pick this up for me. It even comes in your favorite color. We are going to have a little fun with it. Night night my pet."

Jon hung up and Gerard's phone buzzed with the picture of his purchase. Gerard sobbed as he stared at the picture of a sheer, baby-pink cock cage. He remembered their _last_ trip to that shop, when Jon made an "arrangement" with the proprietor, a guy who was some friend of a friend of Jon's from college. He was strong, and creepy, with intense green eyes. Richard something, Gerard didn't care to recall his name. The arrangement was that Jon would get half off the price, if Gerard sucked the guy off, and modelled whatever he was buying that day. Jon didn't really need the discount, but it seemed to amuse him that he could demand this of his pet, and Gerard would comply, almost without question. Gerard didn't want to go to that shop alone, and he _definitely_ didn't want to model that fucked up piece of shit without Jon there. He wasn't convinced that The guy would stop at the blow job. Since when had having Jon with him felt like a good thing?! Gerard groaned and sent a quick text to Jon.

_To master, from pet. I will collect it first thing sir. Good night._

Then he locked the phone's screen, and climbed painfully off the sofa, staggering through to his bedroom. Gerard closed the door and set the cell on his bedside table. He turned on the small bedside lamp, though even _that_ seemed too bright, and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, wincing at the pain that ran up his spine. Opening the top drawer of the little cabinet next to him, Gerard grabbed his nearly empty bottle of Vicodin, he'd have to pick up more tomorrow, and unscrewed the cap. Tipping the remaining contents into his hand, 5 tablets, Gerard threw them into his mouth, and swallow them dry, before dropping the empty bottle into his waste basket, and sighing deeply. This was his life now! No more cuddling on the sofa with the man he loved. No more lunchtime visits to Special Delivery, to tempt Frank into an empty room.

”Frank…”

Gerard missed Frank with every ounce of his being, but Frank wouldn't want him now, not now he was no better than a dirty whore. Gerard stripped down to his underwear; tiny lacy panties that barely covered his junk, (Jon's choice, not his!) and climbed into bed, clicked off the bedside lamp, and pulled the covers up over his head. Gerard sometimes wondered if it wouldn't just be easier to end it all. Just take 20 of those little white tablets, and be done with it, but no... a tiny, _tiny_ flicker of hope still remained in him that he might escape Jon's control, or that the younger man might grow bored of him and choose to release him. Unlikely, but while Gerard still had that minuscule spark of hope inside him, he would keep going, only taking a _few_ more than the recommended dosage of his pain killers, and praying for some miracle to happen. As the pills began to dull the pain, Gerard felt himself drifting toward sleep, and only vaguely heard as the front door opened, and Hayley called out his name. A moment later, he was out. He didn't hear anything more.

"Gerard?"

Hayley closed the door and leaned against it, exhausted. She was so torn. Now she knew who was causing Frank to drink himself into oblivion every day after work, but what could she do with this knowledge? She swore she would not tell anyone where Gerard was...but he did technically only ask that concerning his brother. Maybe she would talk to Pete about it.

"First dinner."

Hayley had made chicken the night before so that she and Gerard would not have to cook tonight. Gerard had been more and more tired from his new commission work. Opening the fridge she saw that the plate she made for Gerard was gone. She pulled her own out and popped it in the microwave. She ate quietly, wishing that Gerard was there for company, but she could hear him softly snoring. She scraped the bones off in the garbage and dropped the fork.

"Shit. Oh gross."

Hayley stuck her hand in the garbage can to pull it out, but it fell further.

"Really?"

She started to move the garbage around to find it, when she saw...food. Not _leftover_ food, but food thrown away. Under a bunch of papers was at least three days worth of meals. She knew they were not hers.

"Gerard."

This clinched it. She had been suspicious of it, but now she knew...Gerard was not eating. Also she had noticed that there were boxes of the cheap cookies torn up and hidden. Now she was really worried. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Pete.

_"Hey, I think Gerard has an eating disorder. I found food in the garbage that he said he ate and I also think he is eating lots of junk and then throwing it up. Sorry for the TMI, but this is serious. He might be anorexic. Does Mikey know anything about that?"_

_~All Hail Hayley~_

She thought about the Frank situation and the texted more.

"I also ran into Gerard's Frank? Turns out he is the guy that I have been taking care of everyday after work at the bar. You should come with me tomorrow to see him."

_~All Hail Hayley~_

Hayley did not want to deal with anything more tonight so she told Pete to get a hold of her tomorrow and that she was crashing tonight. She crawled into her bed and snuggled in. She would talk to Gerard in the morning. She fell asleep thinking about the Frank situation.

*

*

*

Gerard woke with a fuzzy head and aching back. He remembered taking the last of his pills last night, so the only thing available to him was aspirin. Stumbling from his bed, Gerard headed into the bathroom, took four aspirin from the medicine box under the sink, swallowing them dry, then stripped off and slipped into a too hot shower. He scrubbed every inch of skin till it almost glowed red, washed his hair, then got out, dried himself off, and tiptoed back to his bedroom, _all_ without glancing in a single mirror. He knew how fucked up his body was now. The bruises, burns and cuts that littered his paper white skin were hard to ignore, but if he actively avoided mirrors, he could just about do it. Gerard applied mascara and pale pink lip gloss, blind, and then pulled on a fresh pair of lacy panties, and the outfit that Jon had chosen for him. It consisted of a _very_ cropped red tartan bra-style top, with black laces tied up the front, and a matching tartan mini skirt, that was shorter at the front than the back, with slightly longer bits at the sides. He liked the outfit, but it wasn't something he'd ever want to go out alone in. It was more of an "at home with Frankie" type outfit. Now, he had no choice! Gerard put on his favorite red heeled converse, and completed his look with a black, waist-length fake leather jacket, and a large pair of black shades that covered up most of his face. Picking up his phone, keys and wallet, Gerard silently left the apartment, and crept down the stairs and out of the building. It was a little after 8am, and other people were heading off to work, giving him odd glances, that he tried really hard to ignore. Unlocking his car, Gerard slipped behind the wheel, closed the door, and started the engine. He knew the way to the shop that Jon wanted him to visit, and after just ten minutes, he was reluctantly pulling into the small car park at the side of the "Cum As You Are" sex shop on Maddison and Vine. Turning off the car, Gerard took a deep breath, then stepped out onto the concrete expanse, locked his car door, then headed toward the side entrance. As he approached the unmarked steel door, it opened, and there, was Richard. Gerard faltered slightly in his steps, then remembered what Frankie would always tell him…

_"Head up, chest out, and don't let them see you're afraid!"_

He could do this! With Frankie in his mind's eye, he could do this. He stepped up to the door, and looked up at the man.

"Good morning Richard. Jon said he'd ordered something, and I'm here to collect it."

"Now sweetheart, haven't I told you to call me Rick?"

"Rick" watched the pale man walk past him with his head held high, but he was shaking slightly. Gerard tried to ignore as Rick's hand brushed over his ass when he stepped into the shop. He swallowed deeply and tried to hold his head up.

"Of course. Umm… Jon _did_ call, didn't he?"

"Oh yes, I have your little package right here."

Rick held up the box for the man to see.

"Kind of excited to see you in this sweetheart."

Gerard shuddered. He didn't want _anyone_ to see him in something like that, let alone _this_ guy, but Jon's orders were clear, and he didn't have a choice.

"Where can I…?"

Gerard trailed off, glancing around the dirty, dark shop.

"We can go right in here."

Rick ushered Gerard into a small closeted area. He pushed him into the storeroom and shut the door.

"No one will disturb us in here."

Gerard whimpered slightly. He knew the rules by now. Jon had told him to model, suck, then leave wearing his purchase. He slipped off his shades, and placed them, his keys, cell and wallet, all on a table to his right, then stood with his arms wrapped around his tiny middle. His head was down.

"Well now, isn't this cozy."

Rick was kind of glad that Jon was not here right now. He stepped up to the trembling man.

"Let's slip you into something more...uncomfortable."

Gerard would do this, cos he _had_ to, but he wouldn't do anything without being directly told to and he hadn't been given any instructions yet, so he stayed, shaking where he was. Rick reached up and slipped his hand under the short jacket to touch his skin. It was warm from the sun and he could feel the goosebumps he caused with his graze. He traveled his hand down to grab Gerard's ass and squeeze as he thrusted his hips forward.

"So you can't put the cock cage on until you cum first."

Gerard felt tears run down his cheeks, but he nodded, weakly, accepting this like the slut Jon said he was.

"So sweetheart, you can do it yourself, or...I can lend you a hand."

Gerard sobbed. He really wanted to go home! With trembling fingers, he slowly unzipped the biker-style jacket, revealing the tiny top beneath. Then he froze. He really couldn't do this!

"Awww, relax doll, I got you."

Rick pushed Gerard against the wall and kissed him. He wanted to do that the last three times, but Jon was always there. He could tell how much the guy didn't want this and again Rick wondered how Jon got him in the first place. He moved his hands down to cares his body.

"Shit baby, you got better curves than my girl does."

Gerard cried quietly. Good thing his mascara was waterproof. Rick's hands felt cool on his skin, and a tiny part of his messed up brain told him that it felt nice. He tried not to listen. Rick's hand found his way inside Gerard's skirt and caressed him over the lace. He leaned in and mouthed at his neck as he started to rub him through the fabric. Gerard gasped as he felt his cock twitch. He couldn't be getting turned on by this guy, could he?

"Mmmm, you looks so pretty and you taste so good."

Rick moved his hand faster feeling Gerard harden more. A little sound escaped his lips and Rick caught it with his tongue.

"Uh..."

Gerard put his hands up onto Rick's shoulders, tipping his head back a little and rolling his hips slightly. He couldn't believe he was doing this. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Ah ah…"

Okay, so Rick was not gay. Yeah he had a few drunken hook ups, but fuck, it was college! This was different though. Jon's little pet was so much more feminine that anyone he had met before.

"Doing so good doll."

Gerard's eyes were closed, and he _tried_ to imagine that this was Frank, but the rank smell of the place, and Rick's strong Californian accent made it difficult.

"Ah, ah, ah…"

He clung to the younger man's shoulders as his hips took on a life of their own and began thrusting against Rick's touch. Rick kissed him again and picked up Gerard's other hand and put it on the belt of his pants. Gerard's fingers fumbled with the buckle, they were still shaking too much.

"Shhhh, I got you doll, gonna tell Johnny that you were so good for me...and you are gonna be, right?"

Rick leaned back into Gerard's neck and nipped at it lightly. Tears now beginning to dry, Gerard moaned low in his throat. Rick shouldn't be able to draw those sounds from him, or make him feel so good, but he could and he was. Rick knew the older man was close, but he was dying to get him on his knees, fuck that he was dying to get _in_ him. He wondered if he could. If he treated him better that Johnny did. He did a quick glance at the clock and saw that it would be another two hours before the store opened.

"Hey doll, let's take this some place more comfortable. You deserve better than a little closet."

Gerard nodded, his eyes fluttering open, glazed with lust.

"Need to..."

He swallowed heavily.

Being on the field hockey team gave Rick an advantage as he scooped up Johnny's pet, who could barely stand anyway, and carried him up the stairs. He made sure to grab Johnny's new purchase too. He pushed the door open to the storage room. There was all kinds of furniture in here that was sold to the more interesting clients. He found a comfortable looking piece and lay Gerard down on it. He then crawled on top of him pushing his thigh between his legs. Gerard spread his legs to allow Rick to kneel between them. His heart was pounding in his chest as his breath hitched in his lungs. He needed this. He needed someone to touch him, and not control him like Jon did. He needed to not feel numb.

"Please..."

He moaned, breathily.

"Yeah, yeah I got you."

Rick didn't understand why, but he needed to see all of this man under him. He slipped Gerard's jacket off and watched as the black leather gave way to...black and blue.

"What the fuck?!"

Gerard's eyes flew wide open and he gasped, hands trying to cover the bruises.

"Did Johnny do this to you?"

Gerard shook his head, tears crowding his eyes.

"I'm not allowed to s-say."

"Oh man Gee, come here."

It was the first time Rick had used anything other than a pet name for the man. Gerard whimpered and leaned up into Rick's chest, burying his face against the younger man's collar. Somehow, Rick made him feel safe.

"You know, I have lots of customers who are in that lifestyle, and I can tell you that both people are usually happy in the relationship. You seem anything _but_ sweetheart."

Gerard turned his face away, repeating the party line.

"I'm not allowed to say."

Though his voice shook. The man needed help and Rick knew it, but there was little he could do without having more information. What he could do though was take care of Gerard and give him what he really needed...kindness.

"Gee, let me take care of you. Let me show you how good it can be."

p>Sniffing slightly, Gerard turned wet eyes up toward Rick's gaze.

"I-I _had_ that. It was t-taken away."

"Taken away?"

Gerard swallowed.

"Now it's gone. He- _He's_ gone!"

"Who baby, who's gone?"

Rick saw Gerard stiffen when he called him that. He never called him that before either.

"I take it _he_ used to call you that?"

Gerard nodded shakily, biting his bottom lip.

"F-Frank."

He whispered, like he thought someone was listening in.

"You didn't want to leave him did you?"

"No!"

"Johnny?"

"I…"

Something in Rick's eyes told Gerard to trust him.

"We lived next to his parents. They hired me to paint. but Jon…He…I couldn't tell anyone. You understand that, right?"

He looked desperately into the other man's eyes.

"If I find out that he hurt you, I am going to rearrange his fucking nuts!"

Gerard whimpered, looking to the ground.

"Please Gee, I can help you if you tell me the truth."

Gerard sobbed, burying his face in his hands, then took a deep breath, and began. He told Rick everything. From the times Jon crowded him while he tried to work, to Frank seeing his back, and him running away, right up to that fucking giant butt plug yesterday. He left nothing out, and by the end, his eyes were red, and his face was wet.

"So..."

He sniffed.

"…you _still_ want to help me?"

Rick didn't even bother to hide his tears. He just grabbed Gerard and held him tightly. Gerard fell apart. Sobbing and clinging to Rick.

"Rick?"

He looked up through wet lashes.

"I am going to get you out of this, I _promise_ you! And that _fuck_ is going to pay for everything he did to you... _and_ Frank."

No matter how Gerard felt about everything, he wanted him to know that he was on his side. Gerard smiled weakly, hiccupping softly.

"Thank you."

He swallowed heavily, looking down as his pale cheeks flushed. Rick wanted to kiss the man so bad, but then he thought about everything that he had gone through...and he contributed to it. Making this man suck him off, use him...he was just as bad as that bastard.

"I'm sorry..."

Gerard tilted his head quizzically.

"What for?"

He chewed on the edge of his bottom lip, eyes wide and questioning.

"I am no better than him. I used you and I believed him when he said you were fine with everything he was doing. I was a fool."

Gerard shook his head.

"You believed your friend!.. And if you can't trust your friends to tell you the truth, who _can_ you trust?"

He sighed.

"I lost everything, but I discovered that I could trust the one person I'd been afraid of for the last four years. My brother's boyfriend. You know…the one I told you about. I guess we _all_ get it wrong sometimes."

Rick looked down at the man he was about to take advantage of yet again. He was disgusted with himself and was glad that his raging erection had gone down.

"We need to figure out how to handle this now."

Rick began to get off the seat. Gerard panicked slightly. Rick was leaving him? Grabbing at Rick's shirt, Gerard pulled him back down.

"Don't go Please?"

He held on tight, feeling his entire body quake.

"Why would you even want me near you right now?"

His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Be-Because I don't want to be afraid anymore and I don't want to be alone."

Gerard sobbed slightly, a deep, shaky sigh escaping his lips.

"Please, I _need_ this.. I- I think I need you."

"You...need me?"

Gerard nodded, softly.

"It's been so long since anyone… you know without wanting to con-control me.."

He looked down at his hands, frowning slightly.

"Or hurt me."

He whispered.

"But didn't I hurt you when I made you...?"

"A little..."

Gerard admitted, the blush on his cheeks intensifying.

"But I l-liked it. Whether I wanted to admit that or not."

"You...liked it?"

Gerard nodded, shyly trying to hide in his hair.

"You made me feel…whole and wanted."

"Christ Gerard!"

Rick jumped up, scaring the older man. He began to pace the room.

"How could anyone not want you?! You’re so sweet and kind and you take so much shit and still manage to stand!"

Rick walked back over the dropped to his knees in front of him.

"You are literally the perfect package."

" _Me_?"

Gerard gasped, then shook his head vigorously.

"No! I'm nothing!"

Rick reached up and clasped his hands around Gerard's.

"Stop saying that! It's not true! It's that bastard! He has you thinking all this shit! Did _Frank_ think like that of you?"

"Well..."

Gerard thought about it for a moment.

"No, but it's what I am now…just…nothing. A slut."

He sobbed as fresh tears fell. Rick grabbed Gerard and pulled him in tight. He ran his fingers through his hair lightly.

"No you are nothing like that. You are an angel that was pulled to earth and kept here by a cruel demon and now I am going to set you free so that you can be with your true love again."

Gerard looked at Rick in awe.

"My true love? You mean?"

"Yeah, I am going to find Frank and explain everything to him and..."

"NO!"

Gerard yelped, pulling back, his eyes wide.

"He can't know! He'd-He'd kill him. I-I can't let th-that happen!"

He shrunk into himself, pulling his knees to his chest and muttering.

"He can't know…he can't."

"Who would kill who?"

Gerard scrutinized his fingernails, while trying to stop his tears.

"F-Frank, would k-kill Jon."

He stammered out, quietly.

"So you _can't_ tell him, cos he'd get locked up and I'm not worth that."

"Oh sweetheart, no no no, that would not happen. I promise you that. The one that is getting locked up is Jon."

But Gerard still shook his head.

"His mum and dad are rich, and they'll _always_ believe him! They'll have _me_ arrested…locked up.. He _said_ so!"

"Bullshit! You really believed him? Honey, I have known his parents for years and they would sooner believe a crack whore than they would Jon."

Gerard was stunned.

"What?"

He whimpered.

"He-He said. Oh God!"

Gerard broke into heavy tears, burying his face in his hands.

"He-He lied!"

"Shhh Shhh, it's okay. You know now and we can fix this, we can fix it all."

Rick's phone rang and he looked at the caller. He places a finger over Gerard's lips.

"Hey bro sup?"

"That bitch get there yet?"

"Yeah, but I had to stash him. Boss popped in with some uppity clients. Told them he was a model."

"What?! They didn't touch him did they?"

"Nah, but it will be a bit before I can get into the store room."

"Is he behaving?"

"Of course man, you trained the perfect pet, remember?"

"Yeah I did. Okay, call me before you send him over. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Sure thing dude."

Rick hung up and smiled at Gerard.

"Perfect. I'll just tell him that there was a problem, and that we couldn't get to it and get you a day off from that rapist bastard."

Gerard smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Rick.You don't know how much this means to me."

He looked down, timidly.

"I'm y-yours now…right?"

"Well....yeah, I mean you don't have to..."

Gerard sniffed slightly and looked up at the younger man.

"Please?"

He looked like a vulnerable kitten pouting like that, and well... Rick is only a man, so he did what he thought was right, he kissed him. Gerard melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rick's neck, and pulling him down on top of him. His lips weren't as soft as Frank's, and his hands didn't feel as good, sliding over his exposed skin, but he would never be with Frank again. He knew that in his gut. Frank was lost to him, cos that wonderful man would never want a slut like him as his fiancé, so why _not_ be with Rick? It wasn't like he had any more appealing alternatives and Rick _was_ kinda cute, and he was nice, and gentle, and…oh God, _HARD_! Rick was trying to process what was going on, but it was really hard...and getting harder by the second.

"Uh...Gee, what are you...?"

Rick gasped as Gerard reached down and palmed his erection through his already opened jeans.

"Please Rick? "

Gerard whined slightly.

"Ah...fuck...yeah yeah, okay."

Gerard fought to get Rick's jeans off his hips. In _this_ position, it wasn't happening.

"Your pants off."

Gerard murmured.

"Right."

Rick sat up and undid the rest of his pants and pushed them off his thighs and legs. He sat there looking at the red headed beauty laying there in the perfect little tartan outfit.

"God Gee, you are stunning."

Gerard giggled softly, a coy blush coloring his cheek bones.

"Rick? Can I um..."

He looked down, shyly, then looked up through a curtain of red hair.

"…can I call you Daddy?"

"Fuck, you are going to kill me, I swear."

Rick leaned down and mouthed at the lace covered cock in front of him.

"And now, I am going to " _kill_ " you."

Gerard gasped, loudly, his head falling back against the weird headrest thing, and his fingers tangling loosely in Rick's hair.

"Oh yes Daddy Please!"

Rick decided right there that he was going to make Gerard cum with the panties on. Gerard squirmed as the younger man played with him through the small scrap of lace. He could feel Rick's warm breath, and his soft, wet tongue.

"Daddy…don't tease!"

"What...my little girl doesn't like it when I tease him?"

Rick figured he might as well put his all into this since it will most likely be a onetime thing. Gerard pouted, dropping his chin back to his chest and gazing at Rick with lust-blown eyes.

"I'm yours Daddy. Take me now."

"Not quite yet sweetheart. Almost. Want you to cum for me first. Want you to make a mess for me in your pretty lace panties."

Gerard whimpered.

"Oh yes Daddy. Make me cum."

Rick went back to mouthing at the cloth, concentrating on the head and nibbling at it. Gerard could feel his balls starting to tighten as his cock throbbed almost painfully.

"Please Daddy!”

"Anytime you want to sweetheart."

And then Gerard was cumming, his cock pulsing behind the lace, soaking the thin fabric as he moaned out in relief. He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath as aftershocks shook his slender body.

"Ahhhh.. Daddy!"

"Shhhh, I got you little girl. You did so good for me. Rest now and let me clean you up."

Gerard's heart was racing in his chest as he lay back and tried to steady his breathing. He could almost make himself believe that Rick actually liked him, and that he _could_ save him from Jon's vicious clutches…almost, but Gerard knew he was nothing more than a dirty slut, and no one, not Frank, and not even Rick, would want a slut for a boyfriend. A quick _fuck_ yes, but not a boyfriend. Rick said all the right things, but tomorrow, he'd be right back with Jon. He was laying there with his eyes closed, and he didn't hear when Rick returned to his side.

"Gee...hey, you okay?"

The man was trembling again and Rick was concerned.

"Let's get you home and I will deal with Jon later."

Gerard's eyes fluttered open and met with Rick's.

"But I thought you wanted to..."

He trailed off in confusion.

"I do honey, I do, but you are in no shape right now. I want to get you home and get something in you and then maybe...myself."

Rick could not help the joke slipping out.

"Is your roommate home or does she work?"

Gerard glanced at the clock on the wall.

"She's at work. She won't get home till late."

Gerard sighed, deeply.

"Rick? Can I ask you something?"

Rick began putting his pants back on and gathering Gerard's jacket,

"Sure sweetheart."

Gerard looked down at his hands, trembling together in his lap.

"Why are you helping me?"

He looked up through his lashes.

"What do you want in return?"

"I want to see you happy, and that bastard in jail for hurting you and making things rough between you and Frank."

"But..."

Gerard couldn't understand it.

" _Why_? I'm not worth it."

"Oh sugar. you are worth _so_ much. It is that jerkoff, that is worthless!"

The elation of his climax had faded away now, and Gerard was left with that all too familiar feeling of emptiness. He felt numb and cold, and his eyes had taken on a glazed look. Accepting his jacket from Rick, and assistance in slipping it on, Gerard pushed himself awkwardly up off the weird chair thing, and stood, timidly awaiting further instructions.

"Let's drive back in your car, I can get back on my own."

Gerard was being too pliant and that bothered Rick. He was hoping that getting the guy back to his place would bring something out of him.

(time passes)

"Fuck really? Shit! And the time, he would have to be home by now. Yeah, no! Make him go home, but tell him to be here earlier tomorrow. Yeah thanks."

Jon hung up pissed off. Shit took too long with Rick and now Gerard had to go home before questions were asked by his stupid roommate. He wondered how Garmin was getting along with Frank. Not that he wanted to hear anything that they were doing, but he thought maybe he would call tomorrow and just touch base.

(time passes)

"Hey Gee, I got the bath all set."

Rick turned the water off. He set up candles and bubbles. He wanted to pamper the broken man. He wanted nothing in return, just a smile. Gerard looked up slowly, his eyes, lost. He nodded, and quietly followed Rick through to the bathroom. He _hadn't_ , but it felt like he'd taken a load of Vicodin. He felt like he was walking through a fog. Shit! He'd not _got_ any of his pills. He was supposed to pick them up after Jon's. No pills meant nightmares! They _always_ came if he didn't take at least a couple. As he silently undressed, his mind barely acknowledging where he was, or that Rick was in the room with him, thoughts of the night terrors that he'd had the last time he'd run out made his heart begin to race, and his breath to quicken.

"Gerard? Gerard are you okay?"

Gerard was shaking and it was scaring Rick. He really was going to kill Jon after this shit.

"Here, here ba...honey, come here."

Gerard could barely breath. His vision was darkening as he reached out for Rick.

"Can't Br..."

He gasped as he fell forward.

"Shhh, easy easy, I got you. Rick undressed everything except his boxers. He took Gerard and led him to the tub. He gently placed him in and then got in behind him. He carefully bathed him soothing him with words and feather light kisses along his shoulders. After a few moments, Gerard started to calm down. As Gerard sat in the warm water, nestled between Rick's legs, with his back pressed to the younger man's firm chest, he began to feel his breathing steadying out, and his heart rate slow down. He rested his head back on Rick's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"Tired sweetheart?"

Gerard yawned, a tiny squeak escaping his lips as he snuggled back into Rick's arms.

"Come on, lets' get you changed for bed."

Rick got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself and shed his boxers. Once he was covered he went to Gerard's room and grabbed the man's robe.

"Here you go."

He helped Gerard stand up and then scooped him up carrying him into the bedroom. He laid him on the bed and tucked him in. Gerard knew he wasn't going to be awake for much longer, and that's what was worrying him now.

"Rick? Stay with me?"

He whimpered. His voice cracking as a few tears slipped from his eyes. Rick was going for his clothes when he heard the request.

"Yeah, sure I can. Can I just borrow something to wear?"

Gerard nodded, pointing toward the small dresser in the corner.

"Top drawer there _should_ be something that'll fit."

Rick went in the draw and couldn't help but blush at the little frilly things of Gerard's in there. He found an old pair of boxers and wondered if they were Frank's at one point. He slipped them on under the towel and then walked back to the bed. He crawled in behind the older man and circled his tiny waist. Gerard shuffled back, relishing in the warmth of having someone holding him close. It felt like forever! He yawned wide.

"Good night Rick."

"Night Gee."

(time passes)0H 

"Gerard?"

Hayley walked in on a mission. She couldn't tell Frank about Gerard, but she could sure tell Gerard about Frank.

"Gerard?"

Hayley went to his room. She opened the door and stopped. Gerard was in bed with...a guy! Was this the asshole? Hayley moved closer and saw how they were sleeping. No way Gerard would let a rapist get that close and have such a serene look on his face. Hayley closed the door and went to her own room to try and figure out what _that_ was all about.


	13. Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's been here a month, and I only worked that out the other night. He's good at hiding things, but don't worry, between us, we'll make this right. Now let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Another one is almost over! I can't believe it! ^-^
> 
> So things are going to start moving really fast paced after this chapter, so hang on for the ride! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys!

_***Time Stamp: The Same Day***_

Garmin was sat on the hood of his car smoking a joint, as Frank rode into the yard. He watched Frank park up, then slouch over toward him.

"Morning Frankie boy. Sleep well?"

Frank dragged his ass off his bike. His hangover from last night's drinking binge was still making him feel like the earth was spinning backwards. 

"Frank! Answer me when I talk to you!"

"Yeah, what?"

"I SAID..."

Garmin fumed slightly.

"…sleep well?!"

"Are you fucking stupid?! Does it _look_ like I did?!"

Garmin stepped up close to the smaller man, and hissed in his ear.

"Don't you speak to me like that, you little shit. Did you forget who basically _owns_ you right now? You'd do well to keep your sass to yourself, get in that office, and down on your Goddamn knees!"

He leaned back slightly to look into Frank's tired eye, and sent him a look like "WELL?"

"Yes _sir_."

Frank walked into the office with Garmin close behind. He found the dog bed pillow that Garmin bought for him. He crawled onto it and waited for his next orders. Garmin sat down at his desk and stared thoughtfully at the older man. There was so much he could get Frank to do, but he couldn't decide what he wanted right now. A wicked grin spread across his face, and he picked up a pen, and started writing a list.. Once he was done, he turned amused eyes toward his defeated pet.

"Frankie boy! We're going to play a game…"

He watched Frank's face crease in confusion.

"I've made a list of things I'd like you to do. There's 5 things so you get to pick Frankie boy! Pick a number, 1-5!"

Frank worked so hard to stop seeing double. He swayed a bit, just wanting his bed back. Covers over him safe and warm and Gerard snuggled up next to… but that was over. Gerard ran away from him and no one knew where he was. He had not been at the house for a month and Frank went and checked a couple times a week to see if anything was different. He shook the thought out of his head. His fiancé, the love of his life was gone and now _this_ was his life.

"I guess 3."

Garmin looked down at his list, his cock getting hard at what Frank had chosen.

"Oh Frankie boy. You naughty, naughty boy!"

He grinned as he started unzipping his fly.

"Strip off and lie on your back, then get yourself nice and hard. I'm gonna ride you! Won't _that_ be fun?!"

Frank was too tired to even care anymore. He had lost all hope in the bottom of the bottle he crawled into every day. Frank just shucked off his pants and started to jerk himself. After about five minutes he realized that nothing was happening. He went a few more minutes and now it was just hurting. His cock was a limp as if he took a piss. Garmin was watching him, and it was getting pretty obvious that he wasn't getting his ride today. Sighing deeply, he opened the bottom drawer of his desk, and pulled out a bright red and black leather whip. The handle was mostly red, with smooth silver studs all around it. It had a black strap that fit comfortably around Garmin's wrist, and the whip section itself was a couple dozen thin strips of soft red leather. Garmin put on the wrist strap, and stood up.

"Enough! Get on your hands and knees and start counting, bitch!"

Frank is grateful to let go of himself. He is also starting to go numb again from the alcohol still in his system. Honestly he is surprised that he has not crashed yet on his bike. He moves to his hands and knees and waits. Garmin slipped one hand inside his open pants, to wrap around his already hard cock, then stepped up behind his pet.

"Count off!"

He raised the whip and brought it down against Frank's pale ass.

"One."

Frank started his counting. If this had been the first time he would be reacting, but Frank had been whipped so many times that he is desensitized to it.

"Ten."

Frank is so tried now that he just wants to pass out. He knows he is not reacting the way Garmin wants, but fuck him.

”Fifteen”

Garmin was getting annoyed! Frank should be crying, or screaming by now. It wasn't like he was going easy on him. Well, plans a and b didn't work, or rather, items 3 and 4 from the list so now it was time for plan c and item number 1! He turned and placed the whip back in his drawer, then sat at his desk with his legs spread wide.

"Get over here bitch! Come suck me off!"

Frank crawled over and was about to obey when the intercom went off.

"Garmin, I need those projections for the coming quarter in my hands now!"

"FUCK!"

Garmin cursed. He looked down at Frank.

"Hold that thought pet."

He tucked himself away awkwardly, zipped up, grabbed the papers in question and headed out the door. Before shutting it, he looked back.

"I'm gonna fuck your pretty little mouth when I get back, so don't go anywhere!"

Garmin walked to Sam's office and Sam frowned.

"Son, I told you I needed those projections last week. What are you and Frank doing over there?"

"Um..."

Garmin looked at the floor.

"We uh...well..."

Damn! His father could always make him sound like a gibbering idiot. Sam takes the projections and gives them a quick glance. He frowns as he flips the pages.

"Son, what is this? This is a complete mess!"

Sam runs his hands over his face.

"Look, I know you are really trying to help, but have Frank do the quarterly papers. He has more knowledge than you do about how to log the numbers properly."

"Ok sir."

Garmin murmured, taking the papers back. His father had always been a stickler for manners, and calling him "sir", always softened his mood.

"Was there anything else?"

"Tell Frank I would like to see him."

Garmin swallowed heavily, then nodded.

"Yes sir."

Then he turned, and left. Frank had fallen asleep when Garmin returned. Garmin rolled his eyes then kicked him in the ribs.

"Wake up Frankie boy. You got work to do!"

The first thing Frank felt was the kick, the second was him losing what little was in his stomach, a few fries that the girl in the bar makes him eat, and a shit ton of liquid.

"Oh FUCK! My shoes!"

Garmin cursed, kicking off his designer sneakers.

"You little asshole! You'll pay for that!"

He grabbed Frank by the hair and dragged him backwards across the floor, before throwing him down, face first in the corner, then going to grab the whip he'd used before.

" _This_ time I'm going for 100!"

He stalked back toward the older man. Frank just groaned knowing that there was nothing that he could do. Knowing that he wanted to do nothing. Maybe this would kill him and he could try and find Gerard again in the new life. Garmin raised the whip, then brought it cracking down against Frank's already bruised skin.

"Count off ya piece of shit!"

He lifted the whip high once again.

"G-G-Go fuckkk yourseeelf."

Garmin paused, tilting his head.

"Just how stupid _are_ you Frank?"

He leaned down over him.

"What, you don't remember why you're here? You don't remember that I know who's been hurting your little girly-boy?"

He smirked as he raised the whip again.

"Now I said- count off you, piece of shit!"

"Garmin, I thought I told you ...to..."

Sam opened the office door and was speechless by the sight of what he saw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The color drained from Garmin's face, and the whip fell to the floor at his feet. His mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish, and he was pretty sure that his heart was about to explode straight out of his chest.

"D-Dad!"

Sam looked at his son and then at Frank.

"You have a lot of explaining to do _son_."

What was he supposed to say? What _could_ he say, that wouldn't leave him disowned by his own father? Garmin thought fast.

"I'm sorry dad, but I'm-I'm gay and Frank…well…Frank and I…we're..."

He trailed off, staring at the floor.

"Son I have always known that you were gay, but what I _didn't_ know is that you were sadistic."

Sam walked forward and helped Frank up.

"Frank is engaged Garmin and no son of mine is going to be the cause of two people to break up."

"Dad! He's NOT!"

Garmin protested.

"Gerard left him!"

"I find that hard to believe. Not the way these two were always carrying on here."

Sam looked at Frank.

"Frank, tell me what happened?"

"I..."

Frank looked at Garmin. He had lost everything when he lost Gerard so he just had nothing left.

"Your son sexually harassed me. He drugged me and the orally raped me. When this happened I quit and got drunk. When I came home Gerard was in pain from something and I was too drunk to notice. When I woke up the next morning he was gone. No one has seen him since, not even his brother."

Frank took another deep breath.

"Your son claims to know where he is, and has been keeping me a sexual prisoner with this knowledge for the last month. I don't think he knows anything though."

Oh Fuck! Garmin swallowed heavily. He would accept death at this point. It would be better than facing his father. Slowly he turned wide eyes from Frank, to Sam.

"Daddy I-I…"

He had no words.

"Frank go home. Take a few weeks off with pay. Your job will still be here when you come back, if you still want it."

Frank looked at Sam and then began to get dressed.

Garmin slumped into his desk chair. He was in for a _right_ bollocking now! He wasn't sure he'd ever seen his father _that_ angry in his entire life. _this_ , was not going to be pretty.

"Thank you Sam."

Frank left the two Talbot men to their own devices. He was free of Garmin, but still didn't know where Gerard was. He was fooling himself that Garmin actually had any knowledge at all. He hopped on his bike and headed for the bar. Why break routine right?

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

Rick woke up first. He saw that Gerard was still asleep. He slipped out of bed after planting a simple kiss on his forehead. He padded out of the room and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. Once dressed he wrote a quick note to Gerard's house mate and then after slipping it under her door and left.

”Rick?”

Gerard woke up to an empty bed. Rick had said he'd help him. Said he'd stop Jon. Instead, he'd left! Gerard wasn't surprised, he hadn't expected Rick to stay, but it would've been nice not to wake up alone. Stumbling from the bed, Gerard was just about to leave the room to go get coffee, when _Jon's_ cellphone beeped with a text! Whimpering slightly, Gerard picked up the phone and read the message. Basically, he had an hour to get ready, and get to their meeting spot. The place they always met now was a diner, about twenty minutes drive away. That gave Gerard forty to get into the outfit Jon had decided he had to wear today. He'd sent a photo and, of course, that damn pink cock cage! He decided to forego the coffee, and went to shower instead.

He avoided the bathroom mirror, knowing how beaten and dead he looked, and just got on with scrubbing himself clean. When he got out, he quickly dried himself off and pulled out the clothes he was to wear. What was Jon's obsession with tartan mini-skirts anyway? Did he have a fetish for Scottish girls or something? Gerard picked up the cock cage. If he wore this, it would mean no panties, but he didn't have a choice. It wasn't the first one he'd worn. Jon had made him model some at the shop on various occasions, but this was the first one he'd had to put on by himself. Tears were streaming down his thin, pale face as he clipped it into position. He'd been right, he couldn't wear panties with this. Gerard put on the mini-skirt and suspenders, the tiny white tie-fronted shirt, and the thick, black neck-tie. Then he slipped his feet into his black, lace-up, high heeled ankle boots, and finally put on his fitted ladies biker jacket. The outfit looked good, but Gerard avoided the mirror still not wanting to see his dead eyes staring back at him. Picking up his keys, wallet and phones, Gerard checked the time. It was 7:32am, and he was supposed to meet Jon at 8. He'd make it as long as he went now, and there wasn't too much traffic.

Of course, Gerard doesn't _get_ good luck. As he reached the front door, and was just about to open it and step out into the hallway, he heard a noise. Peeping out through the spy-hole, Gerard cursed, silently. There was Pete, in red pajama pants and no shirt, pinned up against the wall by Mikey. Their tongues shoved halfway down each other's throats. Gerard looked away. He didn't want to watch his baby brother doing that! After a minute or so, he heard one of the sluttiest moans he'd ever heard in his life, and couldn't help but look. Fuck no! Pete's pants were down around his knees, and Mikey had his hand wrapped around Pete's quite sizeable cock. Gerard had a brief…very brief and unexplainable desire to go out there and suck on it, but he held himself back. He couldn't believe they were doing that in the hallway. _Anyone_ could walk up! Mrs Merton, the 80 year old widow from the floor above, could decide to go shopping now. Gerard was pretty sure she'd die on the spot! Gerard looked at the clock on the wall. 7:53! FUCK! He was going to be late and if he was even a _minute_ late, he would be punished, but it would _still_ be less than what he'd get if he didn't show up at all. Time ticked by, and Gerard thought Mikey might just fuck Pete right there. Luckily, that didn't happen, and they eventually went back inside their apartment. Gerard didn't think too hard about why. One minute after they shut their door, Gerard was out of his, and running down the stairs, as fast as he could in those heels.

Once downstairs, he hurried out the side door, into the alleyway, to where his car was parked, so Mikey would never see it. He drove like the wind toward the diner. Every fucking traffic light was against him, and by the time he pulled into the small, grey parking lot, it was already 8:26am. This was _really_ bad! Taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself, Gerard got out of the car and walked into the diner. He looked around, and there, in the corner booth, a face like thunder, was Jon! Trembling, Gerard walked over to the table, head down, and fingernails digging crescent moon shapes into his palms.

"I'm sorry master."

He whispered as he stopped in front of the livid younger man.

"No you are not sorry, but you are _going_ to be sorry. For that you get nothing to eat or drink today."

Jon got up and walked out of the diner.

’Oh well.’ Gerard thought, trailing behind him. Bright side!

* * *

Hayley woke up and looked at the clock. Her alarm never went off and she was late for work. She got up quickly and grabbed her clothes. She ran to the door heading to the bathroom and slipped on a piece of paper on the floor. Skidding into the door she landed hard on her ass.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

Hayley picked up the piece of paper. She unfolded it.

_"We need to talk about Gee. Call me please when you get this. Rick"_

Hayley guessed that this was the guy that was in bed with Gerard last night. She looked at the clock. She was really late now and that asshole Garmin would probably use that excuse to fire her, but Gerard was really important to her so she decided to call first. Fuck them. She dialed the number and waited for Rick to pick up.

"Cum as you are, Ravishing Rick at your service."

Hayley looked at the paper. Had she dialed the right number?

"Oh, um… hello? I'm Hayley Gee's roommate?"

"Oh hey! Thanks for calling me. Sorry, I have to answer the store phone that way."

Hayley laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sure. So, you wanted to talk about Gee?"

"Yeah, um...is he there?"

"I don't know. Hold on, I'll check."

Hayley went to Gerard's bedroom door and knocked. No answer, so she quietly opened the door and peered inside.

"No. Looks like he went to work."

"Is _that_ what he calls it?"

Hayley saw red.

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but Gee's art is very important to him, and I _know_ it's not a job like yours..."

She sneered the word "yours", having realized what line of work this Rick was in.

"…but it's still…"

She was cut off, mid-rant, by Rick whistling down the phone to get her attention.

"OW! What the fuck!?"

"Look if you call fucking someone that you really don't want to be fucking "art"..."

Yes, he actually held up his fingers in quotations on the other side of the phone call.

"...then it is _you_ who has the fucked up ideas babe."

Hayley's mouth dropped open.. What was he on about?

"What the fuck are you on about?

"Look, *sigh* I'm not proud of this, but I was unwillingly helping my friend Johnny hurt your roommate. I thought that he had broken up with his girlfriend and moved on with Gee and that they were into all this kinky shit like Dom/sub stuff, but yesterday I found out that Gerard is trapped against his will and that Johnny is hurting him and cheating on his girl, I can't wait to tell Al about that part, but that is on Johnny and..."

"Wait WHAT?!"

Hayley yelled.

"I mean…he _was_

being hurt, but that stopped. He _said_ that s-stopped…"

She trailed off, tears escaping her eyes. She swallowed heavily before continuing.

"It's still happening?"

"So this has happened before. I mean with Johnny?"

Hayley shook her head, then realized that Rick couldn't see her through the phone.

"I didn't know the guy's name. Gee wouldn't tell us."

She paused, trying to collect her thoughts.

"He said it was his bosses son. That he'd been..."

She swallowed, feeling a little sick.

"The guy broke Gerard! When Pete brought him to me, I wasn't sure he was gonna make it!"

"He's still pretty broken, but if we don't get him from Johnny, he is going to end up dead. Look, I'll come by your place as soon as my co-worker gets here, which should be in about 10 minutes. Meanwhile, I'll call Johnny and find out where they are."

"Okay. I'm gonna fetch Pete and Mikey. They'll want in on this."

"Wait, who's that?"

"Mikey's Gee's brother, and Pete's Mikey's boyfriend."

"Ah, okay. I see my co-worker, so I will be there in a few."

"Okay see ya soon."

Hayley hung up, dropping her phone on the bed, before grabbing a t-shirt and struggling into it. Once she was dressed, she headed next door. Hopefully the boys would still be home. Knocking loudly, she was relieved to hear movement from inside the other apartment.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

All morning long Pete had been trying to get laid. It was going great in the hallway, but neither one of them wanted to run into someone while they were fucking in public. Once they got in the apartment again, it was one interruption after another. This was the third time and Pete had had it. He climbed off Mikey and stormed towards the door buck ass naked.

"Unless someone else is dead or dying, you are going to be dead for stopping me from getting laid!"

Pete threw open the door to see a stunned Hayley. Not even caring that his half hard cock was pointing at her he glowered.

"What is so fucking important Hales!?"

Wide eyed, but keeping her gaze averted, Hayley said just one word. 

"Gee."

She could tell that was enough.

"What? What was that?"

Mikey came running out even harder than Pete was.

"You saw Gee? Where, where was he!?"

Hayley stared pointedly at the ceiling.

"Could you like, put some pants on, or something then come to mine and I'll tell you what I can."

She turned back toward her door before they could stop her.

*

*

*

Rick was jogging up the stairs when he ran right into someone.

"Ugh, oh man, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn’t watching where I was going."

The two men brushed themselves off and then both proceeded to knock on the same door.

"About fucking time!"

Hayley grumbled as she opened the door to the three men.

"Oh, err hi?"

Rick looked at Hayley and then the two guys.

"You must be Mikey and Pete?"

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm Rick."

"And I'm Hayley. So now _that's_ sorted maybe you should all come in."

Rick walked in and stood by the counter. Without even waiting for the other guys he started in.

"So I called Johnny and told him I had a package to deliver. I said it was something that he would want to use right away for disciplining his "pet". The bastard gave me the address. He's at one of our frat brother's cabins."

Hayley swallowed back another wave of nausea.

"Right. So what's your plan?"

"Wait wait wait, hold the fuck on? Who is this guy, and who is Johnny? And what is this talk of pets!? What does this all have to do with Gee!?"

Hayley stepped over to an irate Mikey, and gently took his hands.

"I think you should sit down. There are a few things you need to know."

Mikey looked at her and then Rick, and then moved to the living room. He sat down and yelped. Something was under the cushion. He pulled out a paint brush.

"Gee was here."

"Yes."

Hayley said. There was no reason to hide it now.

"He's been here a while."

"What do you mean a while?"

Pete sighed and sat down next to Mikey.

"I helped Gerard move in with Hayley last month and..."

Pete could not say anymore because Mikey punched him.

Hayley yelped and pulled Mikey back.

"ENOUGH!"

She shouted, as her and Rick attempted to stop Mikey from hitting Pete again.

"You gonna hit me too? I had him here and didn't tell you, because that's what he wanted. Are you gonna punch _me_ in the face, or can we let you go now?"

"How could you do that to me!? You both _knew_ how freaked out I was...and Frank! Poor Frank! He's a fucking mess!"

"Uh…yeah."

Hayley chewed on her lip, refusing to make eye contact.

"He really is. Look, I didn't know till the other night. This guy I've been getting drunk with at the bar? Listening to his mumble about his lost love? Well.. It's Frank, Gee's Frank."

She looked around the men's stunned faces.

"What are the odds, right?"

"Wait...so you know Frank and you knew he was talking about Gee and you didn't tell him!"

"No no! Look, he never said a name. Always 'my baby' or 'angel' or something like that...I didn't know I _swear_! If I'd known, I would've at least told one of you."

Hayley sobbed as tears started to wet her cheeks.

"If I knew..."

She sat down heavily on the sofa, and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay okay, so wait. Why was Gerard here in the first place? I mean no one knew why he ran away from Frank."

"I did."

Pete sat up on his knees and wiped the blood away from his face.

"Gerard was raped by his next door neighbor after he whipped the shit out of his back. He couldn't face Frank thinking that he would believe he was a slut now so he ran... I picked him up."

Pete took another deep breath.

"He asked me to hide him away from Frank and not tell anyone where he was. I knew that Alicia was away at her parents for the summer so I asked Hayley to let Gerard stay here."

"I kept _trying_ to get him to talk to you Mikey. He just wouldn't!"

Hayley sniffed, head still in hands.

"Wait...so I get Pete's part and Hayley's part, but where do you come in?"

Mikey looked at Rick. Rick kind of rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah...I unknowingly helped out Johnny with Gerard."

"What do you mean helped?"

"I work for a sex shop and Johnny gets a discount on his toys."

Rick could see Mikey clenching his fist again.

"What kind of... _discount_?"

He was gritting he teeth and Rick decided that he deserved to get hit for what he did.

"Gerard blew me."

No one could stop Mikey. He was off the sofa and his fist connected with Rick’s face. Hayley didn't even _try_ to step in this time, but she _did_ shout at Mikey to stop.

"Mikey stop, please! He did wrong, he knows that, but he's here to help now. He's here to put things right and get Gee back."

"Um...does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Alicia stepped in the door and put her bags down.

"Alicia!"

Hayley cheered, crossing the room and pulling her friend into a hug.

"I didn't think you were coming back till next week?"

"My parents pissed me off and I missed Johnny and his texts were so sweet that I had to see him and..."

Alicia stops and looks seeing her next door neighbor hovering over someone she knows.

"Ricky!"

Alicia runs over and stops short. Mikey is holding Ricky's shirt in his fist and Ricky's face is all fucked up.

"Mikey, why are you beating up Ricky?"

"Cause he violated my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Gerard."

"Oh! Johnny's artist neighbor! He's your brother! He is so amazing! He's going to design my room and..."

"Alicia!"

Hayley grabbed her attention back.

"Focus!"

She sat her friend down, and tried to think how to begin. She drew a blank, and turned to the guys for help in explaining the situation.

"Wait, you're dating the rapist?"

"Rapist? Who's a rapist? Johnny? No way! He's such a sweet heart and..."

"No he's not Al. He is a rapist and he has been cheating on you."

"Cheating on me, with who?"

"My brother."

"Um...Johnny isn't gay."

"You're right he's not."

Everyone turned to Rick.

"It's not about being gay for Johnny, it's about control and he uses fear to do it. Gerard is so scared of him that he just obeys."

"So Johnny is cheating on me with Gee...but wait, you said he raped someone."

"Yeah, he did."

"Who?"

"Gerard."

"But you said they were..."

"It's not with Gerard's consent."

"Wait...I thought Gerard was engaged?"

"After Johnny raped him, he left Frank."

Hayley was getting a headache.

"I need a coffee, anyone want one?"

”Yes please!”

She stood up and headed for the kitchen. When she returned a couple minutes later, having taken an Advil, and made herself and Mikey coffee, she found that they were _still_ trying to explain the whole thing to Alicia. Sighing heavily, she took a sip of her drink, then put it down.

"Hey guys!"

She shouted over all their voices. They all stopped and turned toward her.

"I think we can all agree that Gee's not here, right?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. So that means he's with that scumbag, right?"

"Right, so we need to go get him and..."

"First we need to get Frank. After everything, he deserves to know what's going on."

Hayley looked at the clock on the wall.

"Where would he be now? Work?"

Mikey looks at his watch.

"Yeah, he's probably in the dispatch office right now. We can try calling."

"Dispatch office? Why? Where does he work?"

"Special Delivery Bike Messaging Service."

"Yeah, he used to be a rider, but he was promoted to dispatch...well sort of. He ended up training this snot nose kid named Garmin and..."

While Mikey explained Frank's job to Hayley, Pete called the office.

"Guys! Frank's not there!"

"Did he get fired?"

"No, he's on paid vacation."

"So let's go to the house then."

"Um, guys?"

Hayley said, nervously.

"There's something you should know about Frank and the guy he was training..."

She looked around their expectant faces.

"I mean, Frank was _really_ drunk, so I couldn't understand some of what he said.. But he _did_ say that his boss's kid knew something that Frank needed to know, and the guy was, kinda, blackmailing him, I guess."

Hayley took a breath.

"Also I think we should check the bar first. It's like his home away from home. I should've known that Garmin was up to something.”

"Wait, how do you know Garmin?"

"I work there. In the packing and sorting office.I never knew Frank worked there though."

"Wow, that's like..."

"Guys, look, we need to get Frank and then Gerard and fast."

"Ok then, who's driving?"

"I think we need to split up. You, Mikey, and Alicia go get Frank. Rick and I will head to the cabin. Johnny doesn't know who I am, so Ricky can make shit up. If Gerard says anything, Rick can say that I work at the store.

"Ok, that works! So let's go, and Pete?"

Hayley put her hand on Pete's arm and he turned to her.

"You have Mikey's number, _and_ mine. So call when you've got Gee Okay?"

Pete hugged Hayley and then Alicia. Mikey walked up to Rick.

"Hey, sorry, I just worry about my brother a lot."

"As well you should. You know on top of everything else going on, he'd got an eating disorder."

Hayley sighed.

"He's been here a month, and I only worked that out the other night. He's good at hiding things, but don't worry, between us, we'll make this right. Now let's go.”

"Right, meet you at Frank's house."

"You mean _Gerard_ and Frank's house."

Mikey smiled and hugged Pete. Then all five of them left for their destinations.


	14. A Perfect Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I lost you once before baby; I'm not going to do it again. I let a horrible person take you away from me. I need to make that right again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This one is bittersweet since this was the first fic I started writing with _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_. It  
>  s alWays hard when your first story with someone ends, but then you remember that there are more and it is not over at all. ^-^
> 
> Thank you again all for your kudos and comments. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy the ending of **Special Delivery**! ^-^

Mikey and the girls headed toward Liquid in Pete's old, clapped-out VW Beetle. It was older than its owner, but it still got him from a to b.

"Left at the lights."

Hayley directed from the passenger seat, as she was the only one of the three who knew the bar, and Pete's hunk of junk didn't have GPS. She was worried about Frank. According to what Pete had found out, he'd been sent home on paid vacation a couple hours ago, so he was probably very drunk by now. _why_ he'd been sent home, Pete hadn't been told, but she would bet money that it had something to do with that sleaze, Garmin. On top of that, she was also _horribly_ scared for Gerard, and she just prayed that Pete and that guy from the sex shop got to him in time.

"Right at the corner."

"There it is!"

Alicia jumped up in her seat. Mikey quickly found a parking space and they all jumped out. All three crashed through the door of the bar, startling the bartender.

"Hey! Where's the fire?"

Hayley looked around the dimly lit bar, then looked at Jeremy.

"Jezza, where's Frank?"

"Oh man, is he fucked up today. He drank two bottles of rum and then crashed through the back door."

"And you let him what the fuck J!? Ya could of called me!"

"Hey man, I'm no baby sitter."

Hayley rolled her eyes, then turned to Mikey and Alicia.

"This way."

She headed toward the back door.

"He can't have gone far."

Nope, he hadn't! Frank got as far as the dumpster where he was slumped over still clutching the bottle of rum. Hayley looked up and thanked God, (Who she didn't believe in) before hurrying to his side.

"Hey there Frank.. You ok there buddy?"

Frank said nothing and Mikey looked concerned.

"Is he still breathing?"

Hayley put her hand on Frank's arm.

"Frank?"

Frank didn't even stir.

"Man, we gotta get him out of here. Take him to the house and get him in the shower."

Hayley nodded.

"Ok. I'll take his right arm, Mikey? you take his left.. Ali, can you open doors for us?"

"Yeah, I got it."

They hauled Frank up and Alicia held the back bar room door open. They dragged him through the bar and out the front door.

"Shit, Frank's bike!"

Hayley frowned slightly, then thought of something.

"Hold him a second?"

She passed her half of his weight to Alicia, then dug Frank's bike-lock keys from his pocket, unchained the bike, and stepped back inside the bar.

"He Jezza, could you put this out back for the night? I'll come by and fetch it tomorrow."

"Man, I don't know. In this neighborhood? Why don't you just ride it to the guy's house?"

Hayley considered this. She wanted to help look after Frank, but Jeremy was right about the neighborhood, the bike would probably be taken if she left it here. Besides, with city traffic this time of day, and with how fast she was on a bike, she could get to Frank's house before Mikey in that useless car. That settled, she smiled her thanks to the bartender, then wheeled the bike back outside.

"I'm gonna ride it to Frank's."

She stated, as she approached the others.

"You'll just have to tell me where he lives."

Mikey gave direction, then he climbed in the driver's seat, while Alicia got in the back with Frank and they all took off.

* * *

"This guy should be lucky that I decided to go with you instead of Mikey."

Pete cracked his knuckled with the thought of knocking the piece of shit out that was hurting Gerard.

Rick nodded, his movements tight, and angry. He kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah! Well I think his luck just ran out, don't you?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Pete clapped Rick on his shoulder as they headed up the mountain road to the cabin.

* * *

Gerard cried out as the whip lashed down on his torn and bleeding back. He couldn't take much more of this.

"F-Forty t-two!"

He counted, miserably.

"Eight more and then I'm going to fuck you with no prep cause that's what an ungrateful bitch like you deserves!"

Tears streamed down Gerard's sickly pale face, his body shaking violently as he struggled to stay on his knees, his hands tied together in front of him with rough twine.

"Forty th-three!"

Jon wanted to say fuck it and just fuck the trembling man now. He dropped the whip and pulled Gerard back to him and shoved his cock inside. He then picked up the whip again and brought it down.

Gerard screamed. He felt like he was being ripped in two. He forgot to count!

Jon gripped the man's hip and slammed into him as he continued to whip him. He was past the fifty strikes, but he didn’t care. He didn't care that Gerard had stopped counting. He just kept fucking him.

Gerard's breaths were coming in short, choked gasps now. He could feel his consciousness slipping away, and the only thing keeping him awake right now, was the splitting, _blinding_ pain that he felt throughout his broken body.

"Scream for me bitch, scream! No one's going to fucking hear you, no one cares where you are. You're mine now!"

Gerard felt his stomach clench, then he gagged and vomited, water and a splatter of blood spilling out onto the wooden floor beneath him. He gasped and choked painfully, praying for death to take him.

* * *

"Did you hear something?"

Pete lowered the radio and brought all the windows down.

Rick glanced at his companion, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

"No! What was it?"

Pete strained to hear it again. It was faint, but there and it was... screaming!

Rick's eyes widened.

"Fuck, I hear it!"

He could see the cabin now.

"THERE!"

He sped up, only just avoiding the trees that were bordering the narrow trail.

Pete was out of the car before it even stopped and charged at the door, ramming it hard with his shoulder. The cabin would have been a cute winter hide away if it were not for the screams coming from the second floor. Rick was a couple steps behind Pete, and saw him bounce off the heavy wooden door.

"Let me try!"

Rick said, before slamming his weight against the wood. It cracked, and the lock groaned under the assault.

"One more!"

Rick stepped back, then brought up his foot and kicked hard at the lock. The door flew open with a crash. They ran inside and Pete frantically looked for the stairs.

"There!"

Rick was the first to mount the staircase, taking two steps at a time. Any thoughts of talking this out with Jon had vanished from Rick's mind, the second he'd heard that first scream. And worryingly, the screams had just stopped.

"Awww poor baby, did you pass out again? Well, we will just have to use the salt to wake you up again."

With his cock still shoved in Gerard's ass, Jon grabbed the salt whip. It was an interesting device he had created. He bought a block of salt at a pet store and broke it into chunks. He then glued them on to a cat o nine tails and he used it as punishment when his pet passed out from punishment. Yeah, it was redundant, but fuck it.

"Wake up my little pet; this is your only chance to."

Gerard remained stationary.

"Okay, you asked for this."

Jon raised his arm and pulled almost all the way out of his pet and then brought the salt ship down as he slammed back in.

Gerard's eyes flew open and a shrill, horrible scream left his split, bloodless lips, before his body convulsed, and he fell limp again.

"Rick, this way!"

Pete and Rick had made it up the stairs, but there were two hall ways. Pete took the right and Rick the left. Then Pete heard it. The room at the end of his hallway. He ran to it and Rick pounded his way down. They both rammed the door with their shoulders and it broke. The door flew opened and they were greeted by a nauseating sight. Gerard's rapist was fucking him hard and fast and there was blood everywhere on Gerard including between his legs. His rapist was so into it, he did not even hear them come in.

"Oh fuck, so tight!"

Jon left the salt whip to simmer in Gerard's raw back and he pulled him up and fucked up into him. He had the limp man bouncing in his lap and he was biting at his neck. His chest was slick with Gerard's blood and the salt was trapped between them. He could hear his pet groaning in continuous pain.

"This will teach you not to disobey me. You are mine! My pet! All mine! No one is going to save you…no one cares."

Rick felt like throwing up, but that would have to wait. Meeting Pete's horrified eyes for a moment, he knew that the shorter man felt the same.

"HEY... ASSHOLE!"

He yelled as they started across the room.

"What the..."

Jon didn't get to finish his sentence as he was yanked away and out of his pet.

Gerard's body slumped to the floor with a wet slapping noise. He didn't move again.

"Gee? Gee! Fuck we gotta get him out of here! He needs a hospital!"

Rick had Jon pinned to the floor with his arms twisted up behind his back, the other man bucking and writhing beneath him, trying to break free.

"Yeah!"

Rick grunted, looking over to Pete as he knelt down beside Gerard's silent, still form.

"Let's cuff this piece of shit to the bed, then go. Once Gerard tells us what he wants done with him, I'll come back and deal."

"You handle that, I'm going to see if there is any first aid in this place."

Pete went to the bathroom and found a first aid kit with bandages and peroxide. He brought it back.

"Shit, I don't want to hurt him, but I need clean him up a bit."

He picked up the towel he grabbed too, and soaked it in the peroxide.

"I'm sorry Gee, but I need to clean you up and then we'll get you out of here."

As careful as possible, he placed the soaked towel on Gerard's back.

Gee screamed out, his body thrashing from the pain. He wasn't even really conscious, but the agony was so intense that his body and lungs reacted without his say so.

Rick stopped what he was doing to glance at the older man. It made him sick to see what someone he had once considered a friend, had done to that beautiful creature. Growling low in his throat he continued to wrestle Jon's squirming and cursing form over to the bed. Once he'd dragged him onto it, he used the handcuffs that were already attached to the headboard, to chain Jon in place. He then grabbed a sock that was within reach and stuffed it in Jon's mouth.

"Now shut the fuck up!"

He turned his attention back to Pete and Gerard.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, I think I did all I can."

Pete levered Gerard into his arms.

"Let's get him into the car."

Rick nodded and grabbed a blanket to lay over the whimpering man, then followed Pete out of the room.

* * *

"FUCK THAT'S COLD!"

Frank flailed around as he was sprayed with ice cold water. He thrashed and realized that he is being held in place. He looked up.

"Mikey?"

"Welcome back Frankie."

Hayley sprayed him again, a small giggle escaping her lips at the confused and outraged look on his face. Just then, her phone rang. Passing the shower head to Alicia, she excused herself and left the room, pulling the phone from her pocket on the way. The caller ID said "Pete". Taking a deep breath, she pressed the answer key and held the cell to her ear.

"Pete, what's the news?"

"We got Gee. We're at the hospital and the police are trying to get a statement from him, but Gerard's not talking. Rick sent the police to the cabin where the bastard is tied up. Like he won't even let them take a rape kit. Both Rick and I agreed to be tested to rule ourselves out and Rick admitted to consensual sex with Gee, which is the only thing that Gee has said is true."

Pete spoke so fast to get everything out.

"Rick says that Gerard is convinced that Frank would never want him back. You need to get Frankie here. I think he is the only one that can get Gerard to talk."

Hayley listened to Pete babble on and on. She could tell he was stressing out.

"Okay Pete! Okay!"

She tried to calm him.

"Which hospital you at?"

Pete gave the address just as quickly.

"Hurry please, he doesn't look good. I don’t think he's been eating either."

Hayley pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Will do…and Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Gee that we're all coming. And try not to worry, Pete. We'll get this sorted, ok?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay, does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on? Why I was just nearly drowned in my own shower?"

A very wet Frank was standing in front of Hayley.

"We'll be there soon Pete, gotta go!"

Hayley hung up her cell and pocketed it before answering a somewhat miffed Frank.

"Because you were beyond drunk, and we need you sober right now!"

She stated, hands resting on her hips, and one eyebrow raised.

"Why, what the fuck good am I?"

Mikey stalked over to Frank and punched him square in the jaw.

"Because you piece of shit while you were drowning in alcohol, my brother was being held captive and raped and now he wants to die and you are the only thing that can save him!"

"Gee?"

Hayley grabbed Mikey's arm before he could swing again.

"That's enough Mikey!"

She bit out, then turned to face a suddenly sober Frank.

"Yes Frank, Gee. He needs you buddy. Time to step up."

"Where is he?"

Frank started to strip and find dry clothing. He had to get to Gerard. He had to see him.

"Hospital."

Hayley said gently.

"Pete and Rick are with him."

"Let's go!"

* * *

Gerard was laying on his side in the narrow hospital bed. The staff had cleaned and dressed all his injuries, stitching several that needed it, and he'd been given antibiotics, and a large dose of morphine. He was staring at the wall with glassy eyes, as Pete tried to get him to talk.

"Gee please, you have to tell the police everything. If you don't, they are going to let that bastard go!"

Gerard continued to stare into space. What was the point? He had nothing left to live for! He would _never_ see Frank again. Suddenly the door to his room burst open and four people fell into it.

"Gee..."

Slowly Gerard's drugged up eyes swiveled toward the door. They must've overdosed him on morphine, cos that _couldn't_ be Frank!

"Oh my God Gee! What happened to you?!"

Frank stumbled further into the room. He fell on his knees by the bed and carefully took Gerard's frail looking hand.

"My poor baby."

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut.

"N-Not real."

He mumbled, tears escaping from his eyes.

"Gerard? Gee, please baby, talk to me."

Gerard's breath started to speed up, his body shook.

"Nonononono! Too much! They gave me to much!"

Gerard's machines started going crazy beeping.

"What's happening?!"

Frank was pushed out of the way by doctors and nurses and they ran in to try and calm Gerard's body down.

"What have I done?"

Frank tried to run, but Mikey grabbed him.

"No, you are going to stay!"

"But I'm hurting him!"

"He doesn't believe you're real. Give him time."

Frank slumped in a chair as he watched them all calm Gerard down and gave him something so he was asleep in no time. When they left, Frank walked back over. This time and moved his way onto the bed and carefully placed his arms around Gerard. He was going to show him that he was real.

* * *

Gerard's eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, except for a small nurse’s night light above the door. He wasn't alone in the bed. That was worrying. Was it Jon? He couldn't tell. Shakily he lifted his hand and poked the person who was sharing his bed, in the chest.

"Mmmm, it's too early Gee, go back to sleep."

Frank's hand intertwined with Gerard's seeking out his ring.

Gerard gasped at that voice. Could it be? Surely not.

"F-Frankie?"

"I promise I'll make you pancakes if we can sleep a little longer, okay?"

"Frankie…is it you?"

"Gee?"

Frank looked up and saw Gerard looking at him with wonder, and he remembered.

"Yeah, baby, it's me."

Gerard swallowed heavily, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"How… _why_ are you here?"

"I lost you once before baby; I'm not going to do it again. I let a horrible person take you away from me. I need to make that right again."

"B-But how can you even l-look at m-me?"

Gerard sobbed, lowering his eyes in shame.

"I'm a disgusting slut! How can you bear to be near me?"

"Because you didn't do anything because you wanted to. I know, because I was in the same situation."

Frank decided he was going to tell Gerard everything. He deserved to know the truth. Gerard's forehead creased in confusion, and he looked up to see his own guilt and shame mirrored back at him.

"Frankie?"

"My boss...not Sam...Garmin, was blackmailing me. I...he..."

This was harder that Frank thought. Gerard reached up and lay his hand gently against Frank's damp cheek.

"You don't have to. It's okay."

He whispered, his thumb softly stroking Frank's face.

"No, I need to! I want us to get back to us again. You need to know the truth, you deserve to."

Frank took a deep breath.

"The night I came home and you ran away, I had quit my job. Garmin...orally raped me."

Gerard's eyes grew wide, a tiny squeak slipping past his lips.

"Oh God Frankie! Did he h-hurt you?"

"Mostly my pride. I went out and drank and then came home and found you bleeding. I tried to talk to you, but you ran and then I must have passed out because the next day you were gone...and you never came back."

Another deep breath.

"Garmin called me that morning and told me that he knew where you were and that he would tell you what happened if I didn't come back and be his...sex slave. His fucking pet!"

Gerard's lip wobbled as he breathed shakily. Frank… _his_ Frank, had been treated like that! He felt sick.

"You should've walked away."

He murmured, sadly.

"I'm not worth you going through th-that."

"Yeah you are. You are worth more than my life Gee. I love you."

Then Frank told Gerard about the last month and everything that he went through hoping that one day Garmin would tell him where he was, or that one day he would come home and find him asleep in their bed.

"I even asked the Peterson's, but no one had seen you. Angela was very upset that you were gone. She was very worried about you. Jon didn't know where you were either."

Gerard's eyes widened almost comically, and he choked on a bitter laugh.

"You don't know, do you? They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what baby? You can tell me anything. I shared everything that I went though and I know you still love me."

"You said Jon didn't know where I was?"

Frank nodded.

"It _was_ Jon! He's the one that…it was him!"

"What!?"

Frank was truly in shock.

"But he said he would help look for you and...I'm going to fucking kill him!"

Gerard lowered his head, his faded red hair falling in front of his face.

"I think the cops have him. They were talking to me before, but I was so spaced out on pain killers, that I couldn't tell them anything."

He looked up to meet Frank's concerned eyes.

"I'm not sure though. It's all kind of a blur."

"Baby, please, you need to tell the cops what happened. Sam took care of his son when he found out. We need to make these bastards pay for hurting us."

Gerard trembled and buried his face against Frank's chest.

"I'll…I'll tell them if y-you'll stay w-with m-me?"

"Forever baby, forever."

_***Time Stamp: Two Months Later***_

Things were getting better. They weren't perfect, but better.

Jon had been sent to prison for a grand total of 35 years. He'd been found guilty of false imprisonment, GBH, ABH and five counts of rape. Four girls from his college having come forward on top of Gerard, though it was presumed there were more. The Peterson's couldn't leave the street fast enough. They were ashamed of their son, and rightly so. Just one week after Jon was sentenced; they took a really low offer on the house, and moved out of state. The new owners were perfect. Gerard and Frank couldn't wish for better neighbors. Over the weeks following Gerard's rescue, Hayley and Alicia had become reacquainted, and were actually now a couple, and with Mikey and Pete, they'd gone in together to buy the house. They spent the first two weeks painting the whole place white, as Gerard had promised to help them decorate properly when he was up to it, and the Peterson's style was to _no one's_ taste. After some much needed recovery time, Frank had gone back to work, for reduced hours to begin with. He got his promotion, a pay rise as compensation, and about a dozen apologies from Sam. Things were a little bit weird at first, but they soon started to settle down. Things were getting better. They weren't perfect, but better.

"Dinner's almost ready!"

Gerard looked up from his painting and smiled softly.

"I'll be right there."

Placing the paintbrush into a glass of water, the red paint bleeding out of the bristles, Gerard sighed deeply. He'd come a long way in the last two months. For one thing, food was no longer the enemy. Sure, he still struggled with it some days, but the therapy was helping, and he really _was_ getting better. Washing his hands in the sink by the window, he glanced out to see Mikey and Pete drinking what appeared to be cocktails on the hood of their car. Classy. Gerard chuckled as he wiped his wet hands on a small towel, then headed through to the living room.

"What we having Frankie?"

He asked, softly, seeing the younger man dishing up in the kitchen. 

"Your favorite baby, bagels!"

Frank laughs.

"Well not quite. Homemade bagels turned into gourmet pizza bagels!"

Gerard giggled.

"When I'm allowed back behind the wheel, you'll be getting bagels every single day, without fail. Those look good!"

He smiled.

"Yeah, but not as good as you baby."

Frank circled Gerard's waist and squeezed him lightly. Frank has been very careful as to his physical contact with Gerard. He still had nightmares and freaked out if he was being held too tightly.

Gerard tensed slightly, and then relaxed into the embrace. He was grateful that Frank was being so patient with him, but he also worried that he was being bothersome, and that Frank would get sick of waiting. He _wanted_ to get back to how they were, he really did, but he was scared that he might panic when Frank touched him, and he couldn't bear the thought of making Frank feel bad, for something that wasn't his fault.

"Baby, you're doing it again. Stop worrying that I am getting tired of you."

Frank reached up and touched Gerard's face.

"I love you, and when you are ready and _only_ when you are, we will do anything you want. Till then, I'm content with this."

Frank reached up and kissed Gerard's lips lightly. He smiled and then went back to making dinner.

Gerard stood still for a moment, thinking about what Frank had said. Yes Frank _would_ wait, but it wasn't fair on him to have to wait forever. Sighing silently, Gerard sat on one of the breakfast bar chairs, and watched as Frank finished their meal.

"Frank?"

"Yeah baby?"

Gerard studied his fingernails for a few seconds, trying to build up the nerve, then looked up.

"Can we…I mean…if you don't want to its okay, just I was thinking..."

He trailed off, his chin dropping to his chest again as he sighed out in defeat. He couldn't even form a sentence. Why the Hell did Frank put up with him?

"Okay baby, all done and...Gee, come on Gee, talk to me, what's wrong?"

Gerard kept his head down, twisting his hands in his lap. He'd never been scared of talking to Frank before.

"Baby, please, talk to me?"

Gerard looked up through his lashes, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. He could do this. It was Frankie, for goodness sake. No need to be scared.

"I..."

He swallowed thickly, then tried again.

"I want to t-try something."

"What baby, what?"

Gerard's heart was hammering.. Why was this so fucking hard?

"If you don't want to, just say no, okay?"

"I can't say anything it you don't tell me silly."

Gerard laughed, awkwardly, lifting his hand up and rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn't look Frank in the eye. He couldn't do this.

"No. Um…don't worry. It was a dumb idea. Let's just eat, okay?"

"Gee..."

Gerard bit his lip, looking away as he felt tears prickle behind his eyes.

"F-Forget it, It d-doesn't m-matter."

Frank got down on his knees in front of Gerard.

"Baby..."

Gerard shook his head, his lip trembling. Frank reached up.

"Talk to me. I love you, nothing you say could change that."

Gerard finally met Frank's eyes, and saw the love there. Maybe he _could_ do this. Sniffing slightly, Gerard took a breath.

"Would you…I mean…uh.. I'd like to try to..."

He breathed heavily for a few seconds.

"Top! Onlyifyouwantto!"

He rushed out his last sentence.

Frank was speechless. That was the last thing he ever expected to come out of the older man's mouth.

"You wanna...Top?"

Gerard looked down, his cheeks on fire.

"Err…yes?"

"Is that what you have been trying to ask me all this time?"

"Yes? I just…I just thought I might be able…I mean…I might be more comfortable… just I..."

He trailed off.

"Hey hey hey, if you think it will help, than yeah, we can do that."

Gerard's head snapped up, his eyes wide. 

" _Really_?"

He asked, incredulously. He hadn't actually thought he'd say yes.

"Well yeah, I know you didn't think that I never bottomed before did you?"

Gerard giggled slightly.

"Actually…yeah…I-I _didn't_ think you had."

He laughed a bit more, his body relaxing a little.

"I guess that was stupid of me, huh?"

"Nah, not stupid. Most people think that about people that top, that they never did anything but."

Gerard was curious now.

"So, uh…how many times have you…"

He waved his hands around as his voice failed him inexplicably.

"Um...I think five total?"

Frank had to think back since most of it happened in college...well where else right?

"Wow!"

Gerard breathed, wide eyed.

"So, you'd be... up for it?"

"Sure, I mean not tonight cause I have to work tomorrow, and _you_ may get to stand when you paint, but _I_ have to sit at the computer."

Gerard's whole face felt like it was on fire now. He looked down at the floor, embarrassed at having even suggested it.

"Course, no, not tonight."

He shook his head, hoping his voice didn't sound too pathetically weak…like it did to his own ears.

"So…bagels, huh?"

Now he just sounded like an idiot and one who was seconds away from bursting into tears, at that.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He turned and walked quickly toward the bathroom.

"Baby, baby, come back here. It's okay."

Frank heard the door close and sighed. At least he knew that Gerard wasn't hurting himself anymore. He placed the bagels in the still warm oven and went into the bedroom. Frank sat on the bed to wait till Gerard came out.

Gerard stood with his hands braced on the edge of the sink and his head hung low as he tried to regain his composure. It was stupid really. Frank hadn't said no, just, not tonight. Fighting to keep his breathing in check he counted slowly back from ten.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... and breathe."

He felt his heart rate steady and lifted his head to look in the mirror.

"Urgh!"

He groaned at the sight, turning away. He may be eating better now, but he was still painfully thin only now, _he_ could see it too.

"No _wonder_ he doesn't want to do it tonight."

He mumbled to himself, before opening the door and stepping back into the bedroom.

"Frank?"

"Hey Gee, come here."

Frank held his arms out to Gerard. Gerard hesitated, then crossed the room, and sat himself sideways on Frank's lap, his head hung low, hiding in his hair.

"You know I wasn't turning you down, right?"

Gerard nodded, twisting his fingers together in his lap.

"Hey, let's go eat dinner and then cuddle, how's that sound?"

"Okay."

Gerard whispered out, moving to get off of Frank's lap, but still not meeting his eyes.

Frank chuckled and took Gerard's hand. He led him out of the bedroom to the kitchen and then helped Gerard onto the stool. He pulled the bagels back out and placed them on their plates.

"I made yours with mushrooms and peppers!"

Gerard smiled softly, accepting his plate.

"Thank you."

He said, quietly, his eyes still lowered.

They ate quietly just making small talk. When they were done, they did the dishes together.

"How about a movie while we cuddle Gee? You pick it out?"

Gerard nodded then drifted over to the cabinet beside the TV. He scanned his eyes over the titles, and settled, eventually, on Catwoman. Slipping the disc into the player, he went to sit on the sofa, curling up with his feet tucked up underneath him, and a throw cushion cuddled to his chest. He waited for Frank to get back from the bedroom before starting the movie. He didn't know why Frank had gone in there.

"Hey..."

Frank was really nervous, but he wanted to do this.

"So....we both went through a lot these past few months...but I want you to know that my feelings never changed for you the entire time."

Gerard looked up at Frank, his own eyes confused as he registered the nerves in Frank's.

"Frankie?"

"Baby, I love you! That is _never_ going to change and if you will have me again, I still want to marry you."

Frank took a deep breath as he got down on one knee and presented Gerard with a new ring. It was rose gold and because of Gerard's love for pink it was set with a pink diamond surrounded on both sides with white diamonds in the infinity symbol.

Gerard gasped, his eyes widening and one hand flying to his mouth. For a second, he couldn't breathe then he was launching himself at Frank's chest, and smashing his lips to the younger man's.

"Oh yesyesyes! Oh God Frankie yes of course I want you!"

He sobbed happily in between the dozens of butterfly kisses he peppered Frank's face with.

"I never s-stopped w-wanting you!"

His lip trembled as he clung on tight.

Frank laughed. He laughed clinging to Gerard as much as he was to him.

"I was so fucking scared you would say no."

Gerard shook his head rapidly, his breath hitching.

"I…I was afraid y-you wouldn't want _m-me_!"

"What?! How could I not want you?!"

Gerard buried his face in Frank's shoulder. This was a _happy_ moment, he didn't want to ruin it.

"Doesn't matter now."

He mumbled into the side of Frank's neck, before attaching his lips to the scorpion tattoo that resided there, sucking gently.

"Gee..."

It felt good and it had been so long since Gerard had done something like that. Frank wanted whatever Gerard gave him. Right now though he was whining like a puppy and he worried that it would bother the older man.

Gerard heard Frank's noises, and he grinned against his skin, then started marking him a little lower down, pulling the neck of Frank's shirt down a bit to get to more of him.

"Fuck."

Frank was trying so hard not to buck up into Gerard for fear of scaring him, but he could feel himself growing hard already.

Gerard slid his hands down Frank's chest and up underneath his top. Frank's hot skin seared his fingertips, and he wanted more. He pushed the thin fabric upwards and bent to taste the skin beneath, his lips closing around Frank's left nipple.

"Gee Gee, I, fuck, think you neeed tooooo sloooooo"

Frank suddenly forgot the English language.

Gerard played with Frank's right nipple as he suckled on the left, then he swapped, his free hand moving down to palm Frank's hardening cock through his jeans.

"Oh God!"

Frank had been the only one touching his cock for the last two months. He had to get Gerard to stop before he took it too far and regretted it.

"Gee, baby, too much I th-th-think."

But Gerard couldn't stop now. He needed this. Needed to feel.

"Please Frankie?"

He murmured, sliding his hand inside Frank's pants and boxers. Wrapping his long fingers around Frank's length.

"N-Need you."

"Hnnnggg."

It was not even a word, but it spewed from Frank's mouth as he panted and cried out more nonsense. He was super sensitive too.

"Geeeee, I'm gonnna......"

Gerard lifted his head to meet Frank's eyes as his hand slowly stroked Frank's cock, his thumb running over the tip, and digging into his slit.

"Fuck, so good, so longggg..."

Frank was doubling his efforts to not cum so fast. He was no minute man, but his fiancé’s delicate hand wrapped around his cock and..."

"Fuuuucckkkkk!"

Gerard felt Frank pulse in his hand. God he'd missed this! He watched Frank's mouth form a perfect O, and had a sudden desire to stick his cock in it. He whimpered at the sight.

"*gasp*"

Frank was overwhelmed. He wanted to return the favor to Gerard, but wasn't sure he could.

Gerard needed something.. _Anything_!

"Frankieeee!"

He whined, desperately.

"Okay baby, shhh, I got you."

Very careful and with no sudden movements, Frank reached into Gerard's pants and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Gerard's head fell back as he bucked up into Frank's hand, his mouth falling open, and his eyes fluttering closed.

"Ahh.. Yes!"

Frank leaned in and nuzzled Gerard's neck. He licked and nipped at the skin lightly.

Gerard's breath shuddered through him, his hands clenching reflexively at Frank's shirt.

"Oh God Frankie, close!"

He mewled and withered under Frank's talented touch.

"FrankiEEEE!"

He screamed out as he came, shooting great streams of cum over Frank's hand, and the inside of his own pants.

"F-Fuck."

He panted out as Frank gently stroked him through his aftershocks.

"I love you baby."

Slowly opening his eyes, Gerard looked lovingly up into Frank's face.

"I love you _so_ much Frankie. Don't _ever_ wanna lose you again."

He took in a deep, calming breath, then let it slowly back out.

"We're gonna be ok, you and me. In fact..."

He grinned, leaning in to softly kiss the man he intended to spend the rest of his life with.

"…I think we're gonna be perfect."


End file.
